Lover's Fate
by Anakins-Goddess-01
Summary: A/A After the wedding the young couple deals with what their fate throws at them, throught bad times and all... Has some Obi/NC romance too! R/R NEW UPDATED 12/4!!!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first Fan Fiction Its an A/A romance Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Well here's the post.. ENJOY!  
  
Ok before I get sued... DISCLAIMER : well I don't own any of the star wars stuff but I am creating some people later on so if you wanna use them just email me!  
  
Oh and by the way these ( // ) mean talk throught the force and/ or thoughts k?  
  
(Morning after the Wedding)  
  
  
  
The refreshing Naboo sun slowly rose over the towering cliffs surrounding Theed Palace. The suns rays shone brightly through the think Velvet curtains onto the Newlyweds bed, slowly waking them. Anakin slowly rose his head to see the bright rays of the golden sun shining on the face of his new wife. // Force, she looks so peaceful .// Anakin thought to himself.  
  
" How can I not be peaceful with you by my side?" Padme whispered still facing the other way. Anakins face was twisted with shock, " What?!" Was all he was able to get out.  
  
Padme answered with confusion. " You just said that I look so peaceful, I was just telling you why I am."  
  
" Padme I never said that,I was thinking it!"  
  
Padme, excited jumped up so see could look him in the eyes, "What?! But I heard what you were thinking then, how can that be?"  
  
Anakin layed on his back and let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. " I don't know how you could hear what I was thinking, I really have no clue."  
  
Padme plopped down on the bed laying in Anakins arms. " This is great! Now we can talk when we're apart, don't you see how great this is?"  
  
" Well, yea, I guess it's great, but we will have to practice before we actully use it...." Anakin trailed off.  
  
Padme rolled over to face Anakin with the biggest smile on her face. "We will have to practice your shielding too.....You can have some private thoughts!" Anakin finished with a huge grin as he remembered some thoughts of hers about him.  
  
Padme let of a loud HUMPH and punched Anakin in the ribs.  
  
"Hey.." Anakin yelled, " You announce them pretty loud, Im sure every Force- Sensitive being in the Galaxy has heard your thoughts!" Anakin finished waiting for another punch in the ribs... or something worse.  
  
Padme did nothing and finally answered. "Well I guess I will learn to think otherwise... Until then I think we should tell the Jedi Council about our marriage, before they find out on their own."  
  
Anakin just looked over at his wife in shock, he loved her with all his heart, but he was not ready to tell the Council. Not yet!  
  
***************  
  
Well what did you guys think? Its kinda slow and boring right now but I have more written and I promise that it gets better! Until next time!! And remember to reply I love reading them!! 


	2. Ch 2

************  
  
" I think we should wait a while, before we tell the Council." Anakin replyed wanting to get out of the subject.  
  
" Alright Ani, but if we get caught I'm gunna..."  
  
Padme was interrupted by Anakin trying to keep his pride, " Your gunna what? Give me the 'You better watch it face'?"  
  
Padme cut right back in, " I'll grab that lightsabre' of yours and whack you over the head!"  
  
Padme shot a glance at Anakin and jumped off the bed with Anakin chasing right behind her. The chasing went on for about a minute when finally Anakin tackled her and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. Just then Obi-Wan walked in slamming the door behind him. Anakin didn't notice but Padme looked at him and froze. Anakin stared down at Padme, when he finally got a clue he looked over to see Obi-Wan staring at him with a look that could only mean one thing. What is going on here.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and finally gathered the words he needed to say, " What is going on in here, I felt a major change in the Force."  
  
"Uh...Um..We...Uh" was all Padme could get out and turned to Anakin hoping he could explain better.  
  
Anakin barely found the power to talk, he desperatly wanted Obi-Wans approval but knew he would never get it. " What she meant to say was..."  
  
"Well.. what is it?" Obi-wan cut in.  
  
" Obi-Wan, we're married."  
  
Obi-wans face dropped in shock, he was prepared for anything but this. "Your What!" Padme stood up and straightened her nightgown, " We're married"  
  
Obi-wan glared at the couple and finally broke the akward silence they all knew was coming. " Anakin may I speak with you in private please?"  
  
Anakin turned to Padme gave her a wink and walked out of the room in the honorable step behind the Master.  
  
*********  
  
Sabe' walked in and looked at Padme, wondering why two Jedi were in her room this early. " So.. What was that all about?"  
  
Padme turned around trying not to show her happiness and desperatly wanting to avoid the question. " What are you talking about?"  
  
" Oh come on Padme I just saw Anakin leave your room and he couldn't look much happier."  
  
Padme turned back towards her loyal friend and handmaiden, " Ok.." Padme started " Me and Anakin are married... But you have to promise not to tell any one.. Ok?"  
  
Sabe looked at her friend in shock, this was not what she had planned to here, but it was her best friend and if she was happy, Sabe was all for it. "Do you want me to decoy for you today? You probably want to spend the day with Anakin so I can go to the Senate Meeting today for you."  
  
Padme was glad her friend offered to decoy, she hated having to ask someone to do her job. " That would be great Sabe, Thanks so much."  
  
Sabe smiled at her friends delight, " No problem, But I want to here all the details later."  
  
Padme turned back around towards the bed at her friends comment, " Ok.. But not without a fight!" Padme screamed while picking up a pillow from her bed and hitting Sabe right in the face. Soon the whole room was filled with feathers, and the screams and laughs of joy.  
  
***********  
  
Anakin followed Obi-wan outside the Senator quarters and into a long hallway. Obi-Wan twisted around and stared at his Padawan with disbelief still lurking in his gray eyes. Anakin knew that he wouldn't get his Masters approval, but he had to try. "Say something, Master."  
  
Obi-wan looked harshly at his Padawan after the comment, he knew better than to blurt out impaitently, " Alright Anakin, What were you thinking?" Obi-wan hissed back at him, " Do you know what the consequences are for doing this, you ill be kicked out of the order, do you understand that Anakin?"  
  
Anakin frowed at the harsh dissaproval of his Master, " I know the order Master, and if I have to I will leave the Jedi."  
  
Obi-wan gave his Padawan a look that frightened him, " Well Anakin, it looks like you have this all worked out, I wish you the best of luck, but expect a meeting with the Council. I will not be there to assist you either, Pada.. I mean Anakin, I will be leaving for Geonosis again, and I will be gone for the better part of a year. I will expect to here from you tho."  
  
" Yes Master" was all Anakin could say. His best friend, his mentor, the man that was like a father to him did not trust his judgement. He and Obi- wan would never have the same friendship again, Anakin betrayed him.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Padme and Sabe were still on the bed fighting with feathers flying everywhere when Anakin walked in. He sensed happiness comin from the room before he walked in, but a feather filled room and two screaming women was not at all what he expected. Padme looked away to see Anakin walk in and he gave her his sexiest grin, that made her totally ignore the world around her. // How can anyone have that Hot of a smile! // She also forgot that he could here her, and he tryed to tell her what was coming but before he could say anything Padme got hit right across the chest and went falling butt first to the bed.  
  
She looked up at Sabe to speak but she was interrupted by Anakin trying to say 'I tryed to tell you' while busting out laughing. Padme just gave him an evil glare and looked back at Sabe. Sabe stared down at Padme like she almost killed her," I finally got you!"  
  
Padme looked at her best friend and then turned her face down toward the bed that was covered with pillowfuls of feathers, "Oh, shut up Sabe!" She knew she sounded stupid but she couldnt think of anything smart to say, with Anakin standing right next to the bed.  
  
When she finally figured out what to do she grabbed her pillow and hit Sabe in the back of knees with all her strength. Sabe fell to her hands and knees next to Padme.  
  
Padme laughed back," You better learn to keep your eyes open Sabe, you never know when..." she was cut of by Sabe jumping on her and them falling to the floor and rolling onto Anakin's feet.  
  
Anakin looked at Padme and Sabe like they were little girls fighting over who will get to be the princess, " Well what do ya know, there's a war going on through here to."  
  
At the sound of Anakin's voice Padme froze, remembering that her and Sabe were not the only ones in the room. "Well she started it!" Sabe said standing up.  
  
Padme looked at her with an evil glance, she knew she did start it but didn't want to admit it. " I did not you liar!"  
  
Sabe just looked back and started plucking feathers off her dress, " Ya ok, I'll be leaving, I have a meeting to attend." Sabe walked out of the room, winking at Padme as she walked out.  
  
Anakin saw the wink and turned back to Padme, " What? I thought you HAD to go to the meeting today?"  
  
Padme turned and walked to the 'fresher to get the feathers out of her hair, " Oh, I have to go to a meeting today, but it's not with the Senate." Padme winked hoping he would catch on.  
  
Anakin followed her and wrapped his arms around her, " Well, Mrs. Skywalker, what do you say a day on the town, I've been dieing to see it."  
  
Padme leaned back against him and put her head in the crook of his neck. " Well why don't you tell me, your the supposed 'Chosen One' with the mind reading powers." Padme turned to around to face him and pulled his braid till their lips met. Anakin pulled away lips still almost touching, " I take that as a yes?!"  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
  
  
After a while Anakin finally let her go to get ready. It took her about an hour and all her patience to get the feathers out of her hair, and by the time she picked out a dress she was sure it was already noon. Padme slowly walked out of her dressing room and down the hall to the sitting room where she told Anakin to wait for her. To her suprise he actully listened, and he was there, but he was asleep. At that sight Padme stood and stared seeing if he could sense her presence through the Force, without success she went closer and loudly cleared her throat making Anakin jump up and grab hold of his lightsabre'.  
  
" Are you always this jumpy?" She questioned him.  
  
Anakin put back his lightsabre' and walked closer, " Are you always this beautiful?" Padme stood their quite and embarrased at his question, but answered it with a simple smile. Anakin was completely mezmorized by her beauty, she always seemed to glow. It didn't matter whether he saw her in her worst of times or in the best, she was an angel. His angel. He stepped back to get an overly view of what she was wearing. She was dressed in a simple light Jade colored dress that clung to her ever curve perfectly. Her hair was flowing with radiant curls that bounced with her movement. He loved her this way. The way she looked when she wasn't Senator, the way she could be so beautful by just being simple, today she was Padme' Naberrie, not Senator Amidala.  
  
Once Anakin had come out of his mezmorizing he noticed the charm that she wore around her neck. The Jappor Snippet he gave her so many years ago. // You still have that old thing// He sent to her throught the Force as they made their way out of their quarters. She turned to look at him as if she were going to speak out loud but continued throught their bond. // Of course I did, anything that would remind me of the little boy who swept me off my feet.// Anakin just smiled at her comment as they kept walking through the Palace.  
  
As they slowly walked through the town Anakin held Padme close to his side. He knew that at any moment the Council could contact them and have them seperated. He was thankful that no one recognized them as they walked through the town, for if they were recognized it would definitly be reported. Anakin wondered how Padme was able to live her life like she did, having her ever move, every action, every mistake brought out to the public. He wondered how she could keep her life in control with the whole planet of Naboo know everything about her. He knew that if the public knew of his every action they would probably sentence him to a life of banishment.  
  
When they reached the end of the town, they turned to go towards the waterfalls that were over in the meadows by the cliffs. They had been there once before but Anakin knew he had to make this time more special. He wanted to value their time together before the Council, and not to mention the rest of the Galaxy found out about their marriage. When they arrived at the meadow they layed in each others arm surronded by the sound of the slight breeze and the distant waves crashing on to the cliff below them. They layed in each other presence drowned in a comfortable silence waiting for the stars to slowly appear in the mysterious sky. When the warm sun finally set over the horizon, darkness claimed the land and the stars finally joined them in their everlasting love and joy. They layed for hours breaking the silence only to whisper, ' I Love You's' and to kiss every so often.  
  
By Midnight Padme had her head on Anakin's chest and his arms were wrapped protevtively around her. Padme layed in the comfort of her husband's arms staring up at the dark sky that was filled with so many bright diamonds. She listened to the rhythm of his heart and the sound of his breathing, she thought to herself, life couldn't get much better than this. She never wanted this night to end, but yet she knew that tommorow would come and with it her's and her husband's duties and soon the Council would find them, and try to keep them apart. She knew that all these things would come very soon but at that moment, while lying in her sweet Ani's arms she could seem to bring herself to care, nothing mattered at that very moment. Nothing could bring her to care about anything else, other than their love at that time........That is until a sudden beeping sound came from Anakin's Comm, The Council has found out.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Hehehehehe dont ya just love evil cliffhangers!!! More soon R/R It will probably be here Wensday or maybe before!! 


	3. Ch 3

*******************************  
  
Well Here is the next post!! Sooner than you all thought huh?! Hope ya like!  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Padme slowly rose from Anakin's protective arms, slightly turning her head to face her precious Ani. Fearing the worst Anakin reached in his tunic for his Comm. The silver device he pulled out of his vest was blinking with a bright read light, and Anakin gave Padme a quick worriful glance and then pressed the button to play the message. In front of them was a fuzzy blue Holo image of Master Yoda and Mace Windu in the Meditation room. Before they started their speech Anakin noted the worried look plastered on their faces, and he knew that moment that they knew about the Marriage.  
  
The message was short and quick, but full of important information that neither Anakin nor Padme wanted to hear. Mace Windu simply stated that they knew about the Marriage and that their presence was required immediately at the Counsil's request. When the message was over the blue Holo of the Masters slowly faded and the flashing on the Comm stopped. Anakin stared back at Padme, she sat still her hands softly laying in the course grass with the sound of the crashing waves still in the backround. She looked at Anakin with tears beginning to fill her eyes. So many thoughts were raging throught her head. What if they seperate us? What if Anakin has to leave the Jedi. What if... What if... She kept asking herself these questions not realizing Anakin standing up infront of her.  
  
By the time she came out of her thoughts she had tears flowing freely down her face, and Anakin outstretched his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand lightly and he pulled her up into his arms. All her fear and anger was passed to him as he held her close and her tears now fell onto his tunic. He could hear all her thoughts and all the things she thought was going to happen. They stood there in the Meadow for a long time, Both knew that when they did leave they would most likely be seperated, And that was a problem that they were not ready to deal with quite yet.  
  
  
  
When Padme's tears finally slowed Anakin pulled her close and told her that every thing would work out, and that he would not be taken away from her. He told her that he would leave the Jedi for her anyday. She did not want him to leave the Jedi, that was what he dreamed of his whole life, she didn't want him to give up his whole life for her, but she knew that he would and that it was almost impossible for the Jedi to except their Marriage without any catch. When they both finally got the strength to push the worst of their thought to the back of their mind they had one last kiss for the night and they slowly and dreadfully started to walk back to the Palace.  
  
When they arrived at the Palace, they walked towards their quarters, planning on enoying the few hours they had left of the day and maybe the last time they would see each other for a while. When the reached the hall that led to their quarters they were greeted by Captian Typho telling them that he was informed by the Jedi to ready a ship to leave for Coruscant in the morning and to head to the Jedi Temple. Anakin looked down at his wife that he held close in his arm and then turned back to Typho to confirm the message. Apparently the Counsil didn't trust them to get their as quickly as they could. Anakin probably would have picked a later departure but the Counsil gave them no choice but to leave as soon as was possible, the Counsil must be pretty angry Anakin thought.  
  
He was careful to sheild his worrisome thoughts away from Padme, she was already taking this too hard and she didn't need more pressure on her for today. When they finally arrived at their room Anakin was hit with memorys of the passed days and how much they were in love. He remembered the way Padme looked with the stars shining brightly above her. He would never forget this day, no matter what the Counsil said, he was perpared. For he loved the choice he made. He swore his life to the woman he loved and he had every intention of keeping that promise.  
  
When they reached the bed room Padme turned slowly and kissed Anakin in a slow, almost Good-bye kiss. Anakin took this as a sign and kissed her back deeper. The few hours they had left together before the meeting with the Counsil was spent with each other. Not one second was wasted, for every second with each other was cherished with so much love that nothing would seperate them. They eventully fell asleep holding each other tightly, wishing with all they had that the next day would never arrive.  
  
The Naboo Sun rose once again, bringing yet another day into the couples new life. But today was different. This was a day, they did not want to come. Today they did not welcome the golden sun onto their bed to wake them. Today was the day they dreaded ever since making the vows to each other. Today, they would have to explain to the Counsil. Anakin slowly woke to the feel of Padme stroking his perfectly toned chest muscles. She had so many things on her mind, but when she laid next to him her worrys seemed to all drift away. Anakin raised his hand and wiped a strand of hair from her face. He loved the way she looked when she woke, her hair free and her face plain and angelic, she was always just Padme in the morning.  
  
Anakin brought her in for a deep kiss right when there was a knock on the door. Anakin let out a long sigh and slowly stood and pulled on his shirt and walked over to the door while Padme grabbed her robe. Anakin reached the door right after another knock was placed. He opened the door and standing in front of him was Captian Typho.  
  
Typho stood tall and slowly spoke, " Master Skywalkers, Your ship to Coruscant is set and set, and we are ready to leave."  
  
Anakin stood there and stared not wanting to leave Naboo, expecialy since it was to tell the Council about his deception. " We will be out shortly" was all Anakin could find himself to say before he slammed the door shut and headed towards Padme.  
  
She sat quitely on their bad waiting for the King of her Heart to come and pick her up and tell her everything was going to be ok. He walked to her and they stood in each others arm for a long time just holding each other close. After a long while Anakin finally let Padme go and she went to her dressing room to find a dress to wear.  
  
Anakin was ready and dressed within a matter of minutes, Padme on the other hand finished an hour later, coming out and practically knocking Anakin dead with her beauty. She is always so beautiful Anakin thought to himself, as she walked over to her husband. He stood up and waited for her arrival, staring at her like he had juat seen a ghost. Or more like an Angel.  
  
With all their things packed and ready, and the ship set to go, they had nothing to but leave. A chore that they really didn't want to except. Captian Typho came and picked up their bags and told them to follow behind him. When they reached the ship Anakin paused and stared at it long and hard. This was his future, What happens when he gets off of that ship will change his life forever. Padme nudged him to continue and soon they were sitting in the seats on the ship. Heading for their desiny.  
  
The couple sat in peace for a long time until Anakin noticed that his wife was starting to get fidgety. He stood up out of his seat and walked over to hers. They went to the living area on the ship and just sat holding each other until the arrival at Coruscant. Which Padme thought they arrived all to soon, but then again was there ever going to be a better time? The couple walked out of the ship holding each other all the way down the ramp, followed my Captian Typho who carried their bags and took them to wear they would be staying during their visit. Or so the Captian thought, It was more like torture for the Newlyweds than a visit.  
  
When the transport from the Landing Dock arrived at the Jedi Temple Anakin and Padme stood and and stared up at the massive building, they did not want to do this. Anakin stood slowly, and turned and reached for Padme's hand. She reached out softly and he helped her up. They slowly and dreadfuly walked throught the massive Temple swarming with Jedi. Every Jedi that passed by gave them an awful look, Anakin wondered if they all knew. But then he thought, of course they all knew, one Jedi's business is all the Jedi's business. He now just wondered what they now thought of the all mighty powerful 'Chosen One'.  
  
With each step they got closer to the Council room, closer to their fate. Closer. When they arrived in front of the Chamber doors they waited. An old Jedi Lady approched them and told them that she would announce their presence to the Council and to wait a moment, it was then that Anakin thought about just leaving, just turning away. Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind the Council room doors opened and the woman motioned for them to go in. It was too late!  
  
" I'll love you no matter what happens in there, Anakin." Padme managed to say before they headed for the room.  
  
Anakin stared down at his wife who was still holding his hand tighter than ever. "I will always love you too, Angel."  
  
They were now in the Council Chambers and the thick wooden doors shut heavily behind them, now all twenty-four eyes in the room burned deep in their souls. This was not going to be a good day!  
  
  
  
************************ The air in the Council Chamber was hot and stale. The burning eyes of the twelve Council members were still burning deep into their souls, reading their every thought. An uneasy silence filled the air, but they both knew there was no escaping it. When they finally arrived in the center of the Chamber, Padme couldn't have had a tighter grip on Anakin's hand. They both bowed toward to Master Yoda and gave a welcoming glance to the surrounding Council members. Yoda was the only one who even gave them a glance that gave Anakin a small glimmer of hope. Yoda cleared his throat and prepared to speak, Anakin couldn't have been more afraid of the tiny Jedi.  
  
Yoda began slowly not taking his eyes off the couple, " Brought you here to discuss some matters we have young Skywalker." Yoda's eyes focused deeply on Padme and he continued, " Force-Sensitive you have become Senator, Jedi training you must receive, Urge this you must not, trust our judgment you shall." Padme started to speak but she knew it would get her no where and she often dreamed of becoming a Jedi, what could it hurt.  
  
Yoda saw the approval in her and continued. "Also, to address your secret marriage you are here for." Anakin's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the subject, with this mood maybe they would approve. "Calm your emotions you must Skywalker, saw this marriage coming we did, Our approval you have. Rare this is but help the galaxy this marriage shall..." Anakin practically jumped out his skin but he just gave Padme's hand a quick squeeze before he spoke.  
  
"Master Yoda, You approve? I can still continue my training to...... "  
  
Yoda quickly broke in, " If your emotions are handled yes, emotions cannot take control, under stand this Skywalker?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Was all Anakin could say, he was in complete shock and could fell Padme's radiating in him too.  
  
"Well, then, Congratulate you we do, Announce your Marriage at once, before Prince Organa Proposes to Senator Amidala, you must."  
  
Padme was able to hear the last of Yoda's word through her shock and almost fainted, that selfish pig was going to propose to her! She stood up straight so the Council couldn't see her disgust, and nodded her head. She knew that Naboo was not going to take this well, but she knew what she had to do.  
  
"More there is..." Yoda interrupted their thoughts, " Provide you with basic Jedi skills Anakin will, to Naboo you both shall go, But be weary you must, Dark presence we sense there." Yoda's words were full of confidence and lust. " Practice many hours you must Senator, Your new marriage may harm your position, a risk you are willing to take I assume?" Yoda finished and returned to his lowered chair.  
  
Padme knew all the risk's and answered with no regret, " Yes Master Yoda, I am willing to risk my position with the Senate to make my marriage work, anything to be with my husband." When she finished she squeezed Anakin's hand and it brought a wide smile across his face.  
  
Yoda saw the happiness on Padme's face and a wave of darkness passed through him. This was a serious case. " With your new powers comes consequences, Be careful you must Senator, you both are excused now"  
  
Anakin bowed and Padme followed soon after, she knew this was going to be tough, but somehow she knew what she was meant to be, she no longer wanted to be a Senator, but it was her job and she would do it. But now if she had a choice, she would be a Jedi.  
  
After they were out of the Council Chamber Padme turn and practically fell in Anakin's arms, she couldn't believe that the Council just approved their marriage, and they saw it coming! She just had a feeling that everything was going to turn out OK.  
  
They had arranged a flight for early in the morning and still had a long day so they decided to retreat to their quarters early to get some much needed sleep.  
  
Anakin woke up by an overly excited Padme shaking him. Her whole face was lit up in a smile and he was sure it was a dream. She threw clothes at him and rushed him to get dressed. She wanted to get back to Naboo and start her Jedi training. When she finally got Anakin up and dressed they made their way to Padme's Transport Ship and impatiently waited for Captain Typho to board. When he boarded the ship, Anakin had him take over the controls and took Padme to the sitting area to work her Force-Sensitive areas.  
  
The slight whiplash was an apparent sign the ship had made the jump into hyperspace. It was hardly noticeable to anyone but a Jedi, who is trained to notice even the smallest of things, however it would not effect meditation in anyway. Once the ship had jumped, and autopilot activated, Captain. Typho relaxed. He still feared for his lady's safety, as the Trade Federation still wanted her head, despite the loss they suffered during the initial conflict of the Clone War. His chair swirled around twice before he stood, eager to have some downtime. He checked the sensors; Aft, forward, all clear. No worries outside, but also no escorts. It was just the ship, nothing else inside its range. He threw himself back onto a bunk there for pilots, built to provide comfort on long journeys. Although Naboo wasn't far away, what's the harm in putting this thing to use? Typho laid back, and closed his eyes.  
  
Anakin was of course the first to begin to giggle during their meditation. He never was one to be able to keep quiet for long, a trait master Kenobi had pointed out on numerous occasions. Padme could help but join in, but was quick to try to bring seriousness to the situation. The council had given them permission to marry, and now that the senator is discovered as Force Sensitive, a new kind of closeness had encroached on the couple. Both had a calling; The Jedi order. However, Skywalker tried to point out the hardships of Jedi life to Padme just as his master did many years before, but failed to do so in such a serious meaning. One thing noticed by Padme was the thought Anakin had put into describing the Jedi trials, the test that turns a Padawan into a Jedi Knight.  
  
No Jedi who had taken the trials was allowed to speak of them, and even Obi- Wan avoided the subject. He of course thought he would pass them easy, for he was born to be a great Jedi, but the worry of the unknown shone through brightly. The two had only stopped talking a moment when the ship was hit violently, rocking them to one side.  
  
Captain Typho was jolted awake by the hit, jumping to his feet, trying to stay on them as the ship rocked. He checked the scanner. A large ... something ... had hit the ship, penetrating right into the small docking bay, there for fighter landings. The video feeds changed to show him the damage. He had expected a vacuum, nothing there except the object lodged deep inside. What was there was much different? A ship, in the form of an arrowhead had blown through the bay door, and now it was open. There were a number of men coming out. Seven... 9...10...12. There were 12 of them coming out, all in black stealth gear, armed with heavy blaster repeaters. Following them were two men; One in tattered brown and gray clothes, looking like a pirate, and the other in a dark black cloak. They were accompanied by two destroyer droids.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Nice little cliff hanger there for ya!!!!!!! Hahaha Hehehe I start school tommorow, but the post will keep coming cuz they were written long ago!!!! This story is mine from theforce.net and I decied to post it here too!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ch 4

Hey everyone!! Thanks for the replies! I am glad to hear that everyone likes this!! And thanks for you nice comments Padawanjediami  
  
*******************  
  
Typho accessed his Comm to warn Anakin and Padme of the boarding party storming the ship. He flipped the switch, but received nothing but static. Almost expected, normal operation guidelines; take out enemy communication. He slammed his hand down on the alarm, and warning klaxon began to blare out across the ship. The captain then picked up his light blaster from the console where he had placed it at launch, and set out to protect his lady. Too bad the quarters were on the other side of the docking bay, he thought to himself.  
  
The two were knocked up against a wall, with Anakin sandwiched between the Padme and the wall itself. The shaking and rocking had died down, but now a warning alarm was creating a deafening noise, making it hard to think straight. Padme reached for a Comms link and tried to raise the bridge, with no avail. Next Anakin got to his feet, immediately trying to contact the Council with his own Comms unit. It was also blocked. What was going on?  
  
"Come on Padme, I sense something really wrong here. Lets get moving," Anakin stated, trying to sound in control of the situation.  
  
"We should move towards the control room. Captain Typho might know what's going on." The Senator replied. Anakin reached to open the door to the quarters hallway, when he stopped.  
  
"What is it?!?" Padme asked quietly.  
  
"Shhhh..." Anakin said as he motioned with his hand for her to stay back. He could clearly hear 3 sets of footsteps coming towards their room, when the lights suddenly went out.  
  
Captain Typho had made his way down to the lower decks of the control section. Power had been cut to most of the ship, so he'd have to pry open the doors he came upon. After a few doors, he came upon one labeled "Comms. Control" Good, this is where he needed to be. Maybe he could get a strong enough signal from here to warn someone. He began pulling the door open when the alarm stopped. That could have only been done from this room, he knew, pulling back. Pressing his ear against the door, he could make out several voices.  
  
"Yes, sir, we have taken out the Comms room," a serious voice said, with the precision of a special Ops. soldier. A reply, from a younger, cocky voice came over a short range comm,  
  
"Good job, team 3. Team 1 has taken out the power, and team 4 is about to shut down the engines. Team 2 is scouting for the Jedi, so move to phase two."  
  
"Yes, sir. The Captain is expendable?" the serious voice questioned.  
  
"Correct. The captain and senator are to be killed. The Jedi needs to be brought to us, however. Unharmed. This guy wants him alive, for now," responded the cocky voice, sounding not in total control of the situation. Typho was taken aback for a moment at what he heard, but recovered quickly. He raised his blaster and quietly moved through the crack in the door. These men were coming for him, but with the element of surprise, he had a chance taking them first.  
  
Anakin had pushed Padme back against the wall to the left side of the door. With his right, mechanical arm, he pulled his lightsaber from its belt clip, and held it to his side. Although the arm looked bulky and unworkable, it was really almost as easy to fight with as his real arm had been before, after have had trained days before to test its limits. The warning alarm had just stopped a few seconds ago, but it seemed like ages since all had gone quiet. The men outside had reached the door blocking the couple from them. With power out and only an emergency light in one corner keeping the room barley illuminated, Anakin could make out a small wedge object being shoved through the door. With a clicking noise, the door was flung open. Quickly, Anakin pushed Padme behind some chairs to hide her from view, and stayed close to the door against the wall. The men would have to come int the open door and turn around to see him, and that's what he needed to defend himself.  
  
"Stunners on," a quiet voice whispered outside the door, then the first of the three entered. He was wearing black stealth gear, armed with a long stun rifle. There was a heavy blaster repeater swung on his back, held by a strap attached to it. His eyes seemed to glow green at first, so it took the Jedi a moment to realize they were all wearing night visions goggles. The second man to enter moved towards the side of the door Anakin was hiding at, then turned around. A blue glow and loud hum quickly filled the room, followed by screams soon silenced. Anakin had cut the hands of the second man before decapitating him. The first man swung around to see what had happened when the blue light flashed in front of him, right before he felt his torso slide from his legs, where he'd been cut in half. He reached down to feel nothing below his waist once he hit the ground. There was no blood on his hand, but then again, there wouldn't be. He'd been killed by a Jedi Lightsaber, and the heat from them is so extreme it burns wounds shut on impact. Two blasts from a stunner echoed through the hall, but the last thing the first man to enter the room saw was his other fellow soldier being run through by the Jedi. Then all was dark.  
  
With blaster ready, Captain Typho was ready to strike. He was hoping for a moment of distraction to get the most out of his surprise, and he got it. A broadcast over the comm told this "team 3" that they had lost contact with team 2, and to prepare to move to the back of the ship to look for them and aid team 4. Once the comm was off, Typho began firing. He hit the first man with the comm device right on, killing him in one shot. The second man readied his blaster to fire back, but was hit a killed by 2 blaster shots to the chest and face. However, this gave time to the third man to take cover, and begin returning fire with a Heavy repeater. The room flashed orange, much different from the red the captain's blaster turned it. It seemed forever that the fire streamed overhead as Typho hid under a half wall separation from external to internal comms. There was a silence, but was broken by a clanking behind him. He turned to see a Thermal Detonator about to go off. Typho leaped from his position, over the wall, and under a desk before he heard the loud explosion destroy the area where he'd just been. Looking down, he saw the body of one of the men he killed, still holding his weapon. As he heard the third man stand up to admire his kill, Typho grabbed the repeater, and took three short breaths. He pushed himself from the desk with his feet, and aimed at the man.  
  
Before the other could react with anything more than his jaw dropping under his concealed face, Captain Typho riddled him with bolts from the repeater. When the man's body fell, Typho let out a loud sigh. Twelve men, four teams of three. Made sense. He had just killed three of them, and from what he heard so had the Jedi, or so it seemed. Standing up, Typho picked up extra ammo and a Thermal Detonator from one of the bodies. The team that took out the power was between here and the Docking bay, and both were in between him and the senator. Team 1 would be next.  
  
Anakin led Padme down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen area, far from the bodies of the men he had just slain. His eye jolted from one side to another, and Padme began to feel uneasy.  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked the young Jedi.  
  
"Looking for a place for you too hide," Anakin answered. He could tell his wife was disturbed by this.  
  
"Hide? I'm not going to hide! I'm coming with you!" she yelled, forgetting they could still be being stalked by more attackers.  
  
"Listen, these people must be after you. It has to be the Trade Federation again. If you stay here in the Kitchen you should be okay," he stated. Pointing to a large, unworking freezer, he motioned her to follow him.  
  
"Please, stay in here. I'll be back for you, I promise" Anakin said. Padme could only nod her head and clutch the small blaster pistol she had picked up off one of the bodies. She managed to get out an "I love you," making her husband look at her and smile.  
  
"I love you too. See you soon." He kissed her and then slammed the door shut, moving a food shelf in front of it to conceal it as well as possible. His lightsaber was back in his hand, and he was ready for action. Earlier, he had felt the ship come to a sudden stop, so that meant someone was in the engine room, which wasn't far from here. He'd find the next of the attackers there for sure.  
  
Typho was hiding in the archway of a door when he heard the next team of three move into the hall. They must have known about the team he'd just taken out, so they were hunting him. This time, surprise wasn't on his side, so he'd have to fight it out with them. Clicking the Thermal Detonator on, he rolled it down the hall towards the team. Screams of "Get down!" were drowned out by the explosion. He peaked out the side of the doorway to see one of the men down. That's one. Seconds later, the remaining two opened fire towards him from either side of the hall. He couldn't risk returning fire, there was too much coming towards him that he'd get hit. However, looking down the far side of the hall, away from the men firing at him, he saw that the gray, horizontal strip running down the hall, halfway up the way, had repeater bolts bouncing off of it. Bingo, there was his chance. He couldn't get them both, but he managed to line up a shot with his normal blaster perfectly, hitting and killing the man on the same side of the hall as him. That's two, one to go. This last one was pretty dug in, however, and it wouldn't be easy. He'd need a miracle.  
  
The door on the other side of the hall next to him was his only hope. That would be a power room, and it normally had three entrance doors, that being door number 2. He quickly jumped to the other side in between the fire, get grazed on the shoulder by a bolt. He dropped his repeater in the middle of the hall, so he would have to do without. His trick wouldn't work here, as the strip wasn't on the other side of the hall. This wasn't his plan anyway, but it would have been the easy way out. He pried open the door while the soldier was still firing wildly down the hall. With the door open, things got quiet inside. The fire was blocked out mostly by the metal walls, so he could move freely to the next door. Slowly, quietly, and in sync with the fire from the soldier, Typho pried a small opening in the door, just enough to slid a blaster pistol through.  
  
"Pssst!" Typho said, announcing his presence to the attacker. When the man's head turned slightly, Typho put one shot into his head. Three. He finished opening the door, grabbed this guys repeater, and continued working his way toward the docking bay.  
  
Master Yoda was suddenly awakened from his meditation at the Jedi Temple. Master Windu glanced over, awakened also by Yoda.  
  
"What is it?" He asked with his powerful, yet calming Jedi master tone.  
  
"Young Skywalker. Trouble he is in. The Dark Side I feel," Yoda answered with a voice that couldn't be mistaken. "For him a Dark Jedi come. Wish to kill Skywalker he does."  
  
"One of the Sith Lords?" Windu asked.  
  
"No, well hidden the Lords remain. Sith knight this Dark Jedi is," Yoda responded.  
  
"I'll gather some Jedi and track the transport. I'll also contact master Kenobi right away. Maybe he can get to the ship before we can," said Windu, sounding the most concerned for Skywalker he'd ever been. Yoda returned to meditation as quickly as he was brought out of it, trying to uncover more of what was to come.  
  
Anakin had watched the three men who had taken out the power earlier for a minute before he decided to strike. He was about to active his lightsaber when he stopped, and pulled back into the shadows. He remember something Obi-Wan had mentioned to him.  
  
"Conflict can be the simplest way to gain victory, but often there is an easier way that remains hidden to those not looking for it," the lesson echoed in Anakin's mind, as he saw the pipes hanging over the three men. There was only one support brace keeping it up, and preventing it from crushing them. With a small smile, he activated his lightsaber, and threw it toward the brace. Using the force, he was able to guide it toward his target, bringing tons of metal piping down on top of his foes. Without a shot fired, he'd taken them all down.  
  
"Thank you again, Master," Anakin said aloud to himself. Ahead was the docking bay, where he could link over to the other side of the ship and contact Typho, or at least get some Comms equipment that worked.  
  
Typho entered the bay, sneaking up on the figure towards the back in tattered clothing. The two destroyer droids were in front of him about 20 feet, so if he came up behind quietly, maybe he could get the guy that looked to be in charge. It took him a few minutes, but he was soon right behind the man. He though he had him, when the cocky voice said loudly.  
  
"Good job, Captain. You have much more skill than one would normally see in a security Chief." The man turned around.  
  
"I am the Bounty Hunter Kral Wei. And you, my friend, are dead." Typho raised his pistol to fire, but stopped. He felt weak, and there was suddenly a warm pain running from his back to his chest. He looked down to see a red beam coming about six inches out from his chest. It then pulled back in, and Typho fell to the floor. He heard a dark, raspy voice say,  
  
"He's not the one I want. Where is the Jedi?" There was a screaming somewhere. Typho then passed on, dying from his lightsaber wound.  
  
"Noooo!" Anakin screamed as he saw Typho fall to the ground. His wife's trusted security chief had just died at the hands of a Dark Jedi he had only ever seen in his nightmares. The face of the Dark Jedi was covered in black and red tattooing, with a number of spikes poking out the top of his head. Maul. He remembered, Darth Maul. The man who killed Qui-Gonn, and was killed by Obi-Wan. He was killed, right? Anakin ignited his saber and slowly walked toward the two men left standing, guarded still by the two destroyer droids.  
  
"Leave Wei. You are done here," the Dark Jedi said.  
  
"Not without my men. I'm going no where!" the cocky bounty hunter replied.  
  
"Your men are dead moron. Take your droids and leave." The Maul look alike said, raising his voice slightly. The Bounty Hunter made a motion with his hands, and the droids rolled up and entered the back of the ship where Kral had gone. Before Anakin had walked halfway, he could hear pat of the ship release as the Bounty Hunter got away. Now it was just the two Jedi left.  
  
"Where is your Master young one?!? He has much to pay for," the Dark Jedi proclaimed.  
  
"He's away. And who you calling young?" Anakin said.  
  
"Hmm. I will have to send him a message, starting with your death," said the Dark Jedi, nearly snarling.  
  
"Maybe then he will regret the day he murdered my brother, many years ago."  
  
"Or maybe you will regret hearing the name Skywalker!" Anakin screamed, holding his lightsaber, ready to fight.  
  
The Dark Jedi ignited his saber, jumping into the air, landing 15 feet from Anakin. He twirled his unusual saber three or four times, until the other side of it ignited also with a red glow. A dualbladed saber. More from his nightmares. Anakin jump towards him, swinging his saber to match the blows the fallen Jedi was trying to give. The battle was face paced, the hum and clashing of two sabers filled the room, illuminating it in weird ways with a red and blue glow. A strike left, a strike right. High, low, he had to jump to avoid losing a leg. He caught a small edge of the red beam in his right arm, luckily it was in no where important, just cutting through excess metal. He swung his lightsaber in a powerful blow over his head, striking one side of the dual saber. The Dark Jedi lunged back to keep control of his weapon. He apparently wasn't too proficient at using it yet. Anakin hit left, then blocked low. Using Force push, he managed to distract the Dark side Jedi long enough to cut the lightsaber he wielded in half. Another nightmare he remembered, as both sides still worked. The evil Jedi began striking with both sabers with more strength than before.  
  
Anakin had trouble blocking all of them, as he was hitting too fast. In a final blow to regain control, Anakin swung his saber over his head again, and brought it straight down. The other Jedi made an X with his sabers to block the mighty attack. The block worked, and it left both of them locked in a battle of strength. Using this to his advantage, the dark Jedi tried to swing with one saber at Anakin's feet. Anakin could see this coming, however, being the "chosen one." He did a front flip over the Jedi while he tried to strike low, and remembered how Obi-Wan described killing Maul, this man's apparent brother. Anakin landed behind him, and cut the Jedi in half, the same way his master had before when he was still a Padawan himself. The body crumpled to the floor, lifeless.  
  
Anakin sat on the ground for a moment before his Comms unit came alive with noise. He listened to the voice of Master Windu say,  
  
"Skywalker, do you read? We have you on scanners. We will be linking on the top docking port of the ship, try to meet us there if you read us."  
  
"Great timing," Skywalker mumbled to himself. He stood up, and began walking towards the kitchen where he had left Padme not too long ago. They would have a lot of explaining to do once the got back to the Jedi Council.  
  
********** 


	5. Ch 5

Thanks everyone!! School was much better today than yesterday!!!!!! LOL I didn't get yelled at by the deans today... unlike yesterday! :) Well here is chapter 5 I hope you likes!! Please review and tell me!!  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Anakin and Padme met the Council members that came on the docking platform and returned to Coruscant. The trip back was short and unproductive, The whole time was spent in the healer ward of the ship with nagging doctors asking them where they were hurting. Padme was getting very angry, she was fine and she wanted to talk to Anakin. Her mind raced with questions once more. What was happening, Where was she going to hide, how would she disguise herself? WHY! Anakin could here all these questions and got fed up and finally sent her reassuring wave through their bond, he got distracted when a small green Troll walked in and stared at Padme just shaking his head. Anakin smiled at that, at least he was the only one annoyed by Padme broadcasting thoughts.  
  
Yoda walked towards Padme still shaking his head, " Calm yourself you must young Senator," Yoda then turned to Mace who was standing in the door way. Mace looked down and just nodded his head, Yoda then again turned to Padme, " Stay at the Jedi Temple with us you will, Become a Jedi Padawan your cover will be." Anakin almost screamed with joy, not only would he get to be able to be near his wife, but she was going to be in the safest place possible!  
  
Yoda could sense his happiness and then continued, " A Padawan of a Council member you will become, stay away from Naboo you must, darkness awaits you there, seek you for the Alliance they do, join you cannot," with that said Yoda gave a short look to Anakin and then left the room.  
  
As soon as the door closed Anakin grabbed Padme in a huge hug. " You be safe at the temple Padme I promise." Anakin slowly sat them down on the healers couch and the slept until the arrival at Coruscant.  
  
****  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Coruscant they went straight to the Council room to meet with the remaining Council members. They needed to decide the arrangement that was going to take place until the darkness on Naboo was eliminated. This meant an assignment for Anakin, and it meant that Obi-wan would be returning from Geonosis, to help. Anakin wanted his master to return he missed him so much and he need to continue his training, if he was going to become a Jedi Knight soon. When they arrived in the Council Chambers, Mace and Yoda went to their seats and Padme and Anakin stood in the center of the room. Anakin had no clue as to which Council member would become Padme's new "Master" and he guessed that Yoda didn't know yet either. He just hoped that the Sith wouldn't find her, and deep down he hoped that the Jedi would never find the Sith, he wanted Padme to live in the Temple forever, but he knew only some dreams come true and he decided he would settle for what he's got now.  
  
His attention was turned to Yoda as he slowly began to speak," Senator, stay here at the Temple you will, Protect you Anakin will, Obi-wan will be returned and live with them you shall, provide you with a Master for disguise we must." Yoda looked over the Council room deciding which member would be her Master. " Depa Billaba, her Master you shall be?"  
  
The Master gave Yoda a reassuring look and a small nod and then turned to Padme. Padme didn't really want to spend time with a stranger, but she figured maybe she could come to like her.  
  
Yoda saw the change of expression in Padmes eyes and broke in,"Accept this you do Senator?"  
  
She turned herself away from her new 'Master' and back towards Yoda. " Yes Master Yoda, I am fine with her being my Master."  
  
Padme was holding tight to Anakins hand once again when they were dismissed from the Council room and headed off to the quarters that he and Obi-Wan shared when they were at the Temple.  
  
******  
  
Back in the Council room Yoda and Mace Windu contacted Obi-Wan to have him return. They were just about to inform Anakin and Padme when they recieved a message from Naboo, it was from Darth Sidious..........  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Anakin had his arm around Padme waist while walking to their quarters, when just as they were getting on the turbo lift Mace Windu caught up to them and told them that they had received a message from Naboo. Padme couldn't believe it. The Sith were taking hold of her planet, trying to make her give in, the things she worked so hard for were going to be destroyed, her people were going to be destroyed. Mace grabbed Padme by the arm as she was about to faint, He then had them follow him back to the Council Chamber.  
  
When they arrived in the Chamber Yoda immediately started playing the message. What appeared had all the Council members gasp. Darth Sidious and his apprentice......Count Dooku  
  
. Yoda felt betrayed his old apprentice now on the Dark Side, he wondered what he did wrong, but he realized that it was not his fault and pushed the feeling away. Yoda felt. Anakin sensed this in the small Jedi, even Yoda has feeling he thought. I never saw that coming.  
  
The message began with Sidious, " Senator, first I would like to congratulate you on your marriage to Jedi Skywalker, I feel you got off fairly easy from the Jedi, how lucky of you." Padme filled with pure disgust as she heard the Sith speak, how would he know and why would he care how it turned out.  
  
The message paused for a moment then continued, " And dear Senator, no matter where you hide, we will find you, we promise you that. We will stop at nothing, with will get your vote in the Separatists Alliance, even if it comes to the death of you. And tell your husband Skywalker that I look greatly into his future, as my apprentice, and I will go through him to get to you, I told you before and I tell you again...."  
  
Padme was clutching Anakin's hand so tight now that he thought his fingers were broken. He knew she was scared, even without her broadcasting it. But she was broadcasting it and he had never seen such fear from her before. She had a feeling that they were going to get to her this time, even with her husband protecting her. Anakin grabbed her and brought her closed and told her everything was going to be OK.  
  
Right then the Sidious continued, " We will stop at nothing!" Padme was now crying freely onto Anakin's chest and the message faded away.  
  
The Council members stared at the young couple sensing their fear, when Yoda cut in," Turn you into a Padawan immediately we must, search well they will, let them find you we cannot, safe here you will be. Obi-Wan arrives in the morning he will. Need your sleep you do. You are dismissed, and may the Force be with you both."  
  
Both Anakin and Padme bowed and once again walked to their chambers, only this time they arrived without any disturbances.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
When the doors to their Chamber closed behind them Padme fell lightly into her husbands arms. She had been through so much and just wanted to scream and relax she couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Anakin felt her tension through their bond and just whispered quietly in her ear. "Every this is going to be all right, Padme, Your going to be safe here and you will get to do actual Jedi training, you will meet a lot of new people, your being given a second chance, and a safer one, make the best of it. And you know I will always be here to protect you."  
  
Padme listened carefully to her husbands words, he was right she has a new life now, she needed to make the best of it. She was no longer Amidala Of Naboo, now she was Padme' Skywalker, and she was not going to let anyone destroy her new life, the way they did her old one, not this time!  
  
Pamde answered her husband with an embracing kiss. Shivers went up her spine and the sweet taste of her husband lips still lingered on her lips even after they pulled apart.  
  
Anakin looked down at his wife with the burning fire still shining brightly in his ice blue eyes, she needed her rest and it was beginning to show, her sprit was wearing down and she would need it back with the upcoming events.  
  
He gave her a broad smile that he knew she couldn't resist," You need to sleep Padme, things are going to be quite busy the next few days, I suggest we retire early, that way we can be awake for Obi-Wans arrival.  
  
Padme looked up into his eyes, she could see his concern and gave him a strong answer in her quietest tone," I know, You go now, I'm going to take a bath and I'll sleep after, I just need to relax for a while."  
  
Anakin let her win this round and walked off into his old room and took off all his garment and put on his sleeping pants. He then slipped into his bed and quickly fell asleep listening to the running water falling into the bath tub.  
  
Padme slipped into the hot water, it felt good she thought to herself. It was the first time in a while she could relax, with have to worry about the Council and the marriage and all the things going on with the Sith she just wanted one time to relax. The 'fresher was filled with the scent of Lavender and mixed flowers The aroma filled her silken hair as she dried it and she slipped on her night gown and quietly made her way to Anakin's room.  
  
She slowly pulled back the covers as to not wake Anakin from the first peacefully sleep she had seen him have. She then slowly cuddled up against his and her hair brushed his face, He woke to the intoxicating smell that paralyzed any move he tried to make.  
  
When she turned and faced him, she saw the same blue eyes she longed to see the rest of her life, she melted as he cupped her face and brought her in for the most caring kiss the couple had yet to share, at this moment she knew nothing was going to harm her with Anakin by her side.  
  
She also knew that she as not going to get much sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Padme woke fairly early the following morning. She managed to get out of Anakin's tight grip and ready to begin her day. She was now beginning her days as a Jedi Padawan so she dressed in the Jedi robes, that the Council had given her. She walked over to her mirror to braid in the official Padawan braid when she noticed Anakin waking up. she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Good Morning Beautiful" Those simple words that escaped from Anakin's mouth had enough passion in them that her heart just melted at hearing them.  
  
Padme leaned in and Anakin gracefully pulled her the rest of the way in for a kiss that made the whole Galaxy fade away. It made it so it was just them walking in the sky painted with bright shining stars, just holding each other close, for the comfort. Skywalker. She thought to herself, She knew Anakin had always wanted to see them all and live up to his last name, but now that she had taken his name she wanted to see them all with them, be there with him. Everywhere. Before she knew it Anakin had her arm wrapped around her and she was gripping his neck, they pulled away and just as Anakin went in for another kiss, Padme pulled back.  
  
She quickly stood up, with Anakin drawing a confused look, she guessed he forgot who was coming back today. "Listen, It took me 20 minutes just to get this on. And we have to leave to greet Obi-Wan, or did you forget?" She saw the look on his face go from confused to joking and then to embarrassment.  
  
She saw the embarrassment look and before a word came from his mouth she was already continuing," You did forget didn't you, how can you forget you own masters arrival, or ya know what don't answer that just get dress and meet me in the living area, and hurry it up!" At the end Padme shot her husband a wide smile and threw his clothes at him.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin quickly got dressed and headed out to the living area. He swung open the door and was greeted by jittery Padme, obviously the Caff' was getting to her with the lack of sleep and all. Mental note, Cut back on late nights, Anakin thought. And Caff'. She pulled Anakin close and they swayed back and forth just admiring each other.  
  
Anakin was the first to break the stilling silence, " There's so much light when I'm around you.." He paused for a moment to make sure he had his wife's full attention, " I don't see how I ever survived without you. There was so much darkness, and even now when we are apart even for the smallest amount of time I feel the Darkness, but the second we are together it all goes away. You are my Light, you always will be, and I never want to lose that, Promise me that you will never leave me Padme. Promise me." By the time he finished Padme had tears running freely down he porcelain cheeks.  
  
In between her tears Padme managed to answer, " I promise you Anakin, I will never leave you, NEVER! You don't have to worry,"  
  
At her answer Anakin had a wave of relief wash over him, he didn't know why he was worried about her leaving him, but he needed to ask.  
  
Padme broke the silence once again, "It's time to go, we don't want to be late for Obi-Wans arrival" Padme looked up at Anakin's burning eyes and smiled before she completed the next part, " Or should I call him MASTER?" she got Anakin to smile and she felt like she had just accomplished her first mission, she would do anything to see him smile. They walked out of their quarters holding each other. Their future started today.  
  
*****  
  
They arrived at the landing dock right as Obi-Wans transport arrived. They walked up and were greeted by Yoda, Mace and Padme's new Master, Depa Billaba. Obi-Wan slowly walked down the ramp and joined them. He gave a weary look toward his Padawan, they would have a lot to talk about later. Obi-Wan looked tired, Padme could tell the difference. He had seen a lot of destruction, a lot of death. She felt bad for him. She didn't feel anyone should go through war, and she hoped it would all be over soon.  
  
They made their way through the temple and into the Council room. After they played the message again, but this time for Obi-wan they began discussing arrangements for Padme's training, Anakin could tell that she didn't seem interested, but when the subject turned to living arrangements she perked right up. They stayed on the other side of the Council room trying to stay out of the conversation.  
  
Obi-Wan was debating whether or not Padme should live with him and Anakin, "I know that they are married, but I feel the Senator should stay with Depa, It would look more believable to all the other Padawan, and she can stay with us one day of the week."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't really want Padme to stay over, for he know what would happen, but he knew he couldn't separate them and it would be for the best.  
  
"I agree with Obi-Wan, it would be better that way, and they will need to see each other, they can't be separated, I suggest that their classes are together as well." Depa added in and gained looks from the couple.  
  
They would have classes together This is great! thought Anakin. He would be able to see her all the time! And they would be able to live with each other sometimes.  
  
  
  
Yoda then cut in with his ideas on the subject, " Agree with you I do, But I feel the Senators stay here will be very long, years I foresee, have to quit the Senate she will, corrupted they have become," Yoda then glanced at Padme gaining her full attention from the other side of the room, "If she gives up her position, train her to be a Jedi Knight we will, not just a Padawan for cover, though old she is, it is possible, if her Master is willing, long and hard it will be, but the payoff will be great." Anakin was now bursting with excitement, his smile was ear to ear. He wanted her to be a Jedi, they would get to do missions together and they would hardly ever be apart, but he could sense her fear.  
  
When the meeting finally ended Depa came up to Padme to tell her living arrangements, "Padawan Padme," she started with a smile and she saw Padme's face lit right up. " You will live with me in my quarters, you will have my old Padawan's room, You will be able to stay with Master Kenobi once a week, I'll let you choose the day." Depa could see that Padme wanted to stay more often but they had to train and too much time together with the couple would not make that easy.  
  
  
  
Depa then turned to walk away but another thought struck her, " We will begin your training today, so pack your things and meet me back here in one standard hour and we ready your room and get you in your classes, You will have all your classes with Anakin so he can help you out with anything you need."  
  
When she mentioned Anakin she turned to him and winked, She knew he would like having a classes with her, but she had a feeling that neither would end up passing, but at least they would have each other, and if anyone found her at the Temple she would need constant protection.  
  
With that said she left the lobby and headed to her quarters, leaving Obi- wan, Anakin and Padme to get ready for the day. The Jedi pair accompanied Padme back to their quarters to pack her stuff to transfer rooms. She had plenty Jedi uniforms so she left a few in Anakin's room for when she stayed over there and left a few other necessities. When she was all finished packing she made her way into The Jedi pairs living quarters.  
  
Padme walked in the living quarters to see Obi-Wan sitting by the kitchen drinking a very large cup of Caff' and Anakin sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Obviously they had, had their 'Talk.' And it didn't turn out as good as Anakin thought it would. And Padme could tell that Obi-Wan told him about the horrible things he saw while at the War.  
  
Padme went up to Anakin and put her hand on his back," I'm ready." Anakin looked up her, his eyes filled with sadness, the war was taking it toll on them all.  
  
Anakin stood up and walked towards the door and Padme went to bid farewell to Obi-Wan, " Obi-Wan, I want to thank you for all your help, I have troubled everyone's live by being here, but you have no idea how much it means to me." When she finished she looked over to Anakin giving him her thanks as well.  
  
Obi-Wan put down his cup and looked up at the young Senator, "It is our job to protect you, No matter the situation, I guess this means I will see you soon, Depa tells me that you will have to construct a lightsaber' we should see you there for ours got destroyed on Geonosis."  
  
He looked over to Anakin to see his eyes light up once again, he knew that he would help her, and that it was for the best.  
  
Padme had a glimmer in her eyes when the lightsaber got mentioned and she was in a hurry to get on with her day, "Thank you Master Kenobi, I shall see you soon."  
  
Obi-Wan just bowed at sat back down as they left the room, he had a feeling that things were going to be hectic around here for a while.  
  
********  
  
Anakin walked Padme to her new quarters in silence when they arrived Padme just gave him a small kiss and headed into her room telling Anakin she would see him later in class.  
  
Anakin walked out to the meditation room that was filled with a the smell of wild flowers and the sound of running water. It hurt him to see his Master so upset, He wanted him to be happy, How could he be happy when his Master is down? He decided that he would go and talk to him about it, try to cheer him up a bit. He walked down the hall towards their Quarters when he heard loud laughter emitting from it.  
  
He swung open the door to see his Master, Obi-Wan, sitting on the couch next to a very lovely young lady. He could tell that she was a Padawan by her braid but, she was quite tall and had long brown hair with golden hazel eyes that reflected in the sun that was creeping through the thick curtains.  
  
Anakin saw his Master smiling! He was happy, but with a Padawan! Anakin had to think about that but then he realized that Obi-Wan is young for a Master so it was OK. Obi-Wan stood up and the Padawan stood up shortly after.  
  
Obi-wan was the first to speak."Anakin, Meet Padawan Starr Nahvill" He tried to explain, "She will be Padme's partner to build her lightsaber, she also needs a new one build so she will be a great help." Anakin walked over and shook her hand and a wave of jealousy wash over him, he wanted to help Padme with the lightsaber! But if Starr made Obi-Wan happy he was all for it.  
  
"And" Obi-Wan added, " Her Master is leaving for the war so she will be staying with us and Depa on and off for a while, so you will all get to know each other and become good friends."  
  
Anakin could tell that his master liked her and that he was liking all this, she would have to live them, he was wondering how long it would take for Obi-Wan to admit his feeling when Obi-Wan broke in once again.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-wan was getting impatient for this was the third time he called his name and finally got his attention." Don't you think you should be getting to class?" Anakin looked totally embarrassed and he quickly grabbed his broken lightsaber and headed towards his class, he was eager to see Padme being a Jedi Padawan.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Well there ya have it!!! Sorry about all the errors in the chapters before this one... It was before I had a Beta reader!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
More will be posted when I get out of school tommorow!!  
  
Thanks Taryn 


	6. Ch 6

Well thanks for all the replies!! Here is the next part!! Part 6!!!! *********  
  
  
  
Padme slowly inched her way to the Lightsaber construction room, running through the recent events that had just happened in the past hour, with a wide grin she grabbed the handle of the door to her class, before she had a chance to open the door she felt a hand upon her own, looking up she saw Anakin, his warm hands lay comfortably on her own, he pulled her close and quietly whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be OK I promise."  
  
Padme turned up to her husbands face once more and gave a reassuring look and then pulled him in by his braid for a long passionate kiss, Anakin pulled away to look in her soft brown eyes and they were about to kiss again when....Obi-Wan opened the door beside Anakin and Padme.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, trying to hold back his smile as they pulled apart.  
  
"Well, I..we were" Anakin stuttered trying to make anything come out..  
  
"He was just helping me with my robe."Padme said, smiling at her husband's redden face.  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a doubt full look then continued "Well, Padme what's wrong with your robe?" He watched as the couple fidget with each others hands and then Padme looked back up  
  
Padme's face was now reddened as well "Umm It.. Umm." She managed to get out. " It was Ummmm"  
  
Anakin cut in immediately when she elbowed him in the stomach, " It was on crooked!" He managed to blurt out. After he realized what he said he quietly cursed himself.  
  
Obi-Wan could see that they were getting embarrassed so he decided not to press the subject any further, " Just forget about it, Come on your going to be late to you first class."  
  
He said the words so forcefully she felt like she was a little kid being rushed to school, but when she went to give him her Royal attitude, Anakin pushed her in the door, enabling words to come out.  
  
Anakin swung her into his arm once again to see a very excited look plastered across her face, " Ya know, we can't be all over each other in class, so one last...." He was cut off by Padme giving his butt a quick pinch and then fleeing from his arms. He wanted to get her back but Obi-Wan gave him a fearful glare so Anakin just stood by her side, and did nothing.  
  
"Well, then," Obi-wan started, breaking the silence between them."Why don't you help Padme choose a design for her lightsaber, while I go talk to Master Windu about something."  
  
Anakin just nodded his head and Obi-Wan walked away.  
  
Obi-Wan trudged up to Mace, "Ahh Master Windu, I was looking for you.."  
  
Master Windu nodded his head and broke into Obi-Wan thoughts, "I don't know if I agree to them sharing classes together." Master Windu said, looking at the two young lovers flirting with each other.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at quickly looked at the pair, " I do agree with you, but it is the only way to keep them happy.." Obi-Wan hesitated the next part, "And to keep Anakin from the Dark Side."  
  
At the mention of the dark side Mace Windu's eyes widened Is it really that serious? He thought to himself. He carefully shielded his thoughts from Obi- Wan who was obviously trying to read them.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Padme flipped through the lightsaber designs, trying to pick one that was more to her liking, and stopped on a page. "This is the one I want." She said pointing it out for Anakin, who wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "Are you sure that's the one you want?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes as she nodded.  
  
"Yea, Why?" She asked poilitly  
  
"Well, if your sure you can handle it." He replied, " It's one of the toughest lightsaber design to do."  
  
Padme smiled and looked up at him, " I'm sure I'll be able to do it, with you helping me."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan finally broke off his unproductive conversation with Mace Windu and looked about the room that was filled with lightsaber building Padawans. He looked over to his Padawan, who looked so happy that Obi-Wan had a wave of emotion flow over him. Obi-Wan then looked over to Padme and he could tell she was happy just by the look on her face.  
  
He could tell that she was glad she could spend time with Anakin and she was beginning to like the new girl Starr. Obi-wan then started to wonder about Starr why hadn't he seen her before, and then when he looked at her a strong wave of nervousness and love washed over him, he didn't exactly understand at first but then realized they were coming from Starr and that she was staring right at him.  
  
He quickly looked down and started thinking to himself She likes me?! She's is pretty though. What am I thinking! Jedi don't have these feelings. No, I wont allow it. I can't!! After the last thought brushed over his mind he found himself staring at her deeply once more. He stood starring into her silky auburn hair and found himself wondering how it would feel in his muscular hands, and how sweet her kiss must be.  
  
Then out of no where he felt a deep pain in his foot....  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Obi-Wan dropped all his thoughts of Starr and looked down to his foot. What the..... A stick? Oh Great! Yoda. Master Yoda. I should have known, the one time I let my emotions win, Yoda walks in, just great!  
  
Yoda lifted his Glimmer stick off Obi-Wans foot and tapped it on the ground lightly. "Disappointed in you I am, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down, trying to avoid Yoda's glare, "Master Yoda, this is the first time my.."  
  
Yoda cut him off quickly before he could finish "Let your emotions win, Know this we do, seen it coming also we did. Jedi Code is changing more and more it is. Love beginning to help the Jedi I foresee, thought not all agree, I do." Yoda now had Obi-Wan's full and undivided attention.  
  
He wants us to love? Ok what is wrong with this, but if he says so!  
  
******  
  
  
  
Anakin's smile deepened as he took the piece of paper with the design number on it. He then took Padme's hand guiding her to the back of the room for the models pieces.....  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from Master Yoda as he walked away, and back to Starr, who was busily flipping through papers.  
  
Gathering enough courage he walked slowly towards her thinking what he could say Hi..no..How are you?..no...Nice...no.. Before he had a chance to think of what to say he stood right next to her, trying hard to say something that wasn't stupid.."Hey.." was all he managed to come out.  
  
Starr looked up from her papers to Obi-wans blue eyes,and quickly looked away..  
  
"Hi," she said, smiling pulling a piece of paper out..  
  
"Are you having any problems?" Obi-wan asked looking down at the design in her hand.  
  
"Well, I found one that I like..I just need the parts to make it..And I don't know  
  
where they are." She replied looking up at him with a smile.  
  
Obi-wan stared at her for a moment before realizing he forgot to say something, "Uh, I'll show you where they put the pieces." He said watching Starr stand up, and followed him walking to the back of the class room.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
When they arrived to the parts room, Obi-Wan opened the door, he walked in slowly as not to bump into anything, with Starr following closely behind him, he touched the wall looking for a light switch, and turned it on....  
  
To amazingly find Anakin and Padme, who was not wearing her robe he noticed, in the corner of the room in a passionate embrace.  
  
Noticing the lights, both of them popped their heads up with a deep blush on both of their cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Extra lessons I see." Obi-wan said not holding back his smile.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
After the rather embarrassing first class Anakin and Padme headed off to lunch. Anakin was excited to finally be able to introduce his Padawan buddies to Padme. He had a feeling they would like her. It will be good for her to have some real friends, not just handmaidens doing their job. Padme knew Anakin was going to introduce her to his friends and she wanted to meet them but how would they react.  
  
They will wonder where I have been all this time she thought to herself.  
  
Anakin picked up on her stress and cut in quickly, " Don't worry Pad, We will just tell them that you have been training on Naboo or something, ok?" He noticed that at the mention of her home planet her eyes widened. Maybe I shouldn't mention that anymore!  
  
They arrived at the cafeteria, and were greeted by Anakin's group of buddy Padawans that he had hung out with since he could remember. He could see the look of confusion on everyone's face when they saw Padme and he made a quick conversation between hers and his bond //Maybe we should just tell them we are going out, not married. OK?// Anakin was afraid of her reaction. It's not that he didn't want to tell them but they would wonder why he could break the code and not suffer the consequences.  
  
Padme waited a moment to reply and once she saw the look on his friends faces when they walked in she answered him back //Sounds like a good idea to me!//  
  
He knew that it was for the best and that they would eventually need to tell them.  
  
Anakin's friend Ty was the first to break the shock from the arrival of Padme. "Hey, Anakin who's the hottie?"  
  
His friend Cru' quickly budded in "Yea, Man, We've never seen her before"  
  
Padme quickly blushed at all of the excitement going on around her. Anakin squeezed her hand forcefully and then began his explanation.  
  
"Well," Anakin started, "This is Padme, and she's kinda my girlfriend."  
  
Anakin explained with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"And," Anakin started again, " She's new here, her and her old Master have been training on Naboo, but when her old Master got killed, she got transferred here and she is Depa's Padawan now."  
  
By now everyone was gawking at her in amazement. Cru thought to himself quietly She gets to be a Council members Padawan! How unfair!  
  
Anakin quickly picked up these thoughts and decided it best to introduce them to Padme. "Uh, Cru this is Padme."  
  
All Cru could answer was "Hey." He was to caught up looking into Padme's chocolate eyes to realize anything else was going on. Anakin noticed this and he knew that they would have to talk about that later.  
  
"Ok" Anakin moved over to Ty, " Ty, Padme...Padme, Ty"  
  
Padme just gave a weak smile and then turned back to Anakin. Anakin then butted through his guy buddies and then went to his girl buddies. He knew that they would like Padme a lot they were all out going like she was and, she would fit right in.  
  
Anakin walked across to the room towards two girls that were pointing towards Cru and Ty and laughing hysterically. Padme smiled at the sight of seeing the happiness of true friends and she couldn't help but want to be their friend right off.  
  
Anakin first went to his blonde hair friend Nami, she perked right up when she saw Anakin bringing someone new over. " Nami, I'd like you to meet Padme, My girlfriend."  
  
At the last word Anakin made his voice a bit louder and saw Nami's face light up. They were always the one's to break the rules, and having a girlfriend, or boyfriend was just that!  
  
Finally he turned toward the last person in his little group, Brea she was small, but boy did she have a loud mouth when she wanted to. Padme really liked her. She didn't know why but she could tell that they would end up being really good friends.  
  
Anakin noticed Padme's smile and finally introduced them, " Brea this is Padme."  
  
Brea smiled widely and answered in almost in a whisper, "Hi"  
  
Padme just nodded her head in return and turned to Anakin and was just about to speak when Anakin started once more.  
  
"Well," he said looking from Padme to his friends, "Why don't we stop wasting time and eat already."  
  
Padme looked up and smiled as they went to get their food. She was beginning to like this Jedi stuff.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Well what do you think?? I will try to get more up tommorow!!!!!!!! You should see the next posts hehehehehehe!!  
  
Taryn 


	7. Ch 7

Wow you know people at the other place freek out with this story too... I didn't think it was that great but sheesh! People really like this!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and don't worry... This story has a REALLY long way to go... Its not even close to the end!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7!!!!! ............................... ****************************************  
  
Looking up at the clock Starr realized she would be missing lunch for the second time in a row to stay in late to make her lightsaber. Thankfully she had Obi-Wan there to help her.  
  
Setting the pieces down onto the table she looked over at him while he stood next to the window looking at the people walking by. He sensed her watching him and looked over at her.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked fully turning in her direction.  
  
"Yes.." She replied quietly..  
  
Walking over towards her he grabbed a chair and sat next to her in front of the many pieces of her soon to be lightsaber. Picking up one of the lightsaber pieces, Obi-Wan handed it to Starr.  
  
"Now stick that in right there." He said pointing out a blank spot on the semi finished lightsaber.  
  
Watching her try to put it in its correct spot he shook his head, "No, turn it to the right" he said watching her try to put it in once more with no luck.  
  
With a sigh Obi-Wan sat next to her and scooted closer to help. Placing his hand upon her own showing her how to insert the small piece, he felt a strange shiver jolt through his body, ignoring the strange feeling he continued to help her, rapping his arm around her back and placing his other hand on hers shoving the piece in place. Looking over at her once the piece was in, he blushed. Realizing how truly close they were.  
  
Starr simply smiled and leaned in to kiss his awaiting lips. Feeling the pleasure melt into their mouths and spread through their body, Obi-Wan got up pulling her with him still in a kissing embrace. Rapping his arms around her small waist feeling her hands in his hair, they bumped into the wall. Breaking away he looked into her eyes with a wide smile went in to kiss her again, when Anakin unknowingly walked into the room not wanting to disturb anyone who might have stayed late, looked around the room for his lightsaber, and he noticed Obi-wan pressing a woman against the wall.  
  
Not realizing what he was seeing, all he could get out was laughter. Hearing the laughter, Obi-Wan stopped in his actions and looked over at his Padawan laughing at him.  
  
"Extra lessons Master?" Was the only thing he said as he sat down in a chair trying to control his laughter. All Obi-Wan could do was step away from Starr with a violent redness across his face, matching the one on Starrs.  
  
"Stealing lines now are we Padawan." Obi-Wan managed to blurt out. His blush was only getting deeper red every second.  
  
Anakin laughed and walked to the table and picked up his lightsaber, "Umm yea," He hesitated, "But your the one stealing the moves I see."  
  
Obi-Wan backed away from Starr with the flaming hot blush still on his burning his face. "I think you should be getting back now, Anakin. Padme may be looking for you."  
  
  
  
Anakin managed to break way from the shock and got out a few words. "Umm....Yea, I better see what Padme and the other's are up to, I'll see you later."  
  
Anakin was once more in shock with what he saw. Obi-Wan walked over back next to Starr and they grasped each others hands tightly, Anakin clenched his mouth tightly together and left the room as quietly as he came in.  
  
He then walked down the hall back towards the cafeteria going over the recent event with the shock plastered all across his face. I just wanted to get my lightsaber, not walk in on... Oh my God. I mean he's my Master ... and we aren't supposed to have relationships, I mean I only do because I'm the Chosen one! But wait Obi-Wan talked to Yoda! And he came back happy ... maybe he made an exception. Yeah right, Yoda. Oh this is soo...  
  
Anakin continued his way down the long halls thinking over the subject when he finally reached the cafeteria  
  
  
  
******  
  
Anakin walked back over to his usual group of friends with the look of pure shock on his face, sitting back down next to Padme and the others laughing, Padme looked over at him. "What's wrong?" She asked as the others dropped their laughter.  
  
Anakin looked at his friends and stood up "We have to get to class," He said to Padme, holding his hand out.  
  
  
  
Not asking why they were rushing, Padme placed her hand into his own and lifted herself up, and turned to look at his friends  
  
"It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you all soon." Was all she managed to say while Anakin pulled her away waving his friends good-bye.  
  
Walking into the hallway Anakin stopped and stood next to a wall with Padme in front of him.  
  
"We need to talk." He said looking around the empty hall.  
  
"About what Anakin?" She asked starring at him oddly as he looked around.  
  
He blurted out quickly, "When I went to get my lightsaber, I walked in on someone...."  
  
Padme looked at him with curiosity ..."Walked in on who?"  
  
Anakin didn't know how to say the next line, "Well, I walked in on Obi-Wan pressed against Starr...And I assumed that they were .....You know..." He said looking around the hall once more..  
  
Padme' gave him an awkward look as if he were making it up. Just before she was about to say something he saw Obi-Wan walk down the hall towards their direction, and pulled Padme into their classroom.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Padme looked up at him as he slammed the door shut, "Your telling the truth aren't you?" She asked with wide eyes. "But I thought Obi-Wan was very strict to the book."  
  
Anakin shook his head, "So did I, But finding this out who knows what else he's done."  
  
Just as they finished talking a few students walked in as well as Master Windu, who was the instructor for the class. All the students paired up and went to their own mats.  
  
Master Windu began to speak, "First to begin the class with Warm-ups and stretches." He said showing them what to do.  
  
"You get to go first." Anakin said laying her down onto the Matt pulling her leg up and pushing it towards her head, and heard a soft moan come from below.  
  
Looking down he saw a little smile upon her face with her eyes tightly shut. After a few more stretches they were ready to begin. Walking around the room Mace Windu checked on each Padawans abilities.  
  
While Anakin and Padme did a little both of fighting and flirting.  
  
Kicking his side she stopped to look at him with concern.  
  
"Did I kick you too hard?" She asked only to be quickly led off her feet and onto her back, looking up she saw a grinning Anakin who quickly straddled her, then pinning her wrists to the floor.  
  
Leaning down to her ear he whispered "If only we were alone."  
  
Swallowing hard, looking into his evil grin and his deep blue eyes she wished that everything around them would just go away. He leaned in to kiss her tempting lips only to sense Master Windu watching them with angry glare. Sighing Anakin pulled away looking up at Master Windu.  
  
"Would you two like a room?" Mace said standing beside them now.  
  
All Anakin could do was stand up and say "Do you have one we could use?"  
  
Winking at Padme Master Windu gave him another stern glare. "Sorry Master, it wont happen again" Anakin said helping Padme up.  
  
"Better not, or well shall start thinking of new classes for the both of you." Mace said continuing his walk down the row of students.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After class Padme and Anakin hurriedly walked back to Anakin's quarters. Once inside Anakin made sure no one else was in there and pulled her into his room.  
  
Padme rapped her arms around his neck looking up into eyes and said with a smile, "We have are own room now, so what are you going to do?"  
  
Anakin leaned in closer, "Im going to give you the kiss I meant to give you earlier." Rapping his arms around her waist he pressed his lips upon her own and walked her over to the bed.  
  
Watching Padme sit down and kicking off her boots, he did the same. Then crawled up on the bed laying her on her back he assumed the position he had once before.  
  
"You really like it like this don't you?" Padme said with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Only with you I do." He said holding onto her wrists and kissed her again, but with more feeling.  
  
Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, Padme moaned at the pleasure, wishing he would let go of her wrists so she could touch him. Anakin slowly let go of her wrists, Padme's hand darted strait to the back of his head, pulling him closer into her.  
  
Caressing her with his hand Anakin rested finally rested it on her side, Padme rolled over and off of the bed, landing on the floor on top of Anakin, slipping her hand underneath the back of his shirt she quickly pulled it over his head. Padme looked down at Anakin and could resist to touch his chest muscles that were that looked so vibrant in the light that shone through the curtains.  
  
Just as Anakin leaned in for another kiss Padme bit his lip and leaped up to her feet. Looking over at Anakin, she saw a playful grin plastered across his face. He popped up from his laying position and quickly ran after her, playing along. Padme noticed him chasing her made her way to the bed. Anakin followed her and was now on the opposite side of the bed. Anakin inched his away around the bed and slowly got closer to Padme. Once Anakin got a few feet away she bolted off running again. Anakin followed behind her around the bed a few times and then stopped in his tracks and opened his arms wide.  
  
Padme kept running and just as she realized Anakin wasn't behind her she went charging into his arms and they both plummeted to the bed. Padme melted in Anakin's embrace still breathing hard and managed to reduce her laughing to seldom giggles. Anakin pulled her up and gave her an out of this world kiss.  
  
She was just about to speak when out of no where Anakin flipped them over and straddled her. She looked at him with confused eyes and then he darted his hands for her stomach and tickled Padme for what seemed like eternity. After the child-play was over they slowly fell asleep in a loving embrace on the couch. Today was a good day!  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
So?????????????????? What do ya think?! Review and tell me! 


	8. Ch 8

Ok! Sorry this took so long! Thanks for the replys! This part is a little bit too much for younger people... but it is funny too!  
  
Hope ya likes!  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
The suns rays poked through the curtains of Anakin's room. Slowly opening his eyes he looked over at Padme who was watching him sleep.  
  
"Morning," she said kissing him.  
  
"How long have you been up?" He said looking for a time on the wall.  
  
"Only about 5 minutes or so, its only 7:00 am"  
  
He quickly plopped his head back onto the pillow and looked over at his wife, rapping his arms around her waist he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Breaking away from their embrace Padme sat up."I have to go, Depa will be wondering where I am."  
  
Sitting up as well Anakin held her hand for her not to move, "Cant you stay awhile longer?" he asked with a plea.  
  
"No, I cant..I....I.." Looking into his eyes she gave in with a sigh. "Only a little while longer."  
  
Anakin gave a big smile, only to hear the door open and close in the next room and a call for them. "Anakin, Padme, Are you in here?" It was Master Obi-wan.  
  
Padme sank down into Anakin's hold once more, "Doesn't look like I can stay anyway."  
  
Anakin gave her a mischievous smile, "Shhhh.." He demanded, " They don't know we are here, don't answer."  
  
"They will find us Anakin!" She pressed.  
  
He let out a big sigh and continued once more, " No, they won't our shields are up."  
  
Padme was just about to press the subject once more when the bedroom door swung open and in walked Obi-Wan, Starr, and Depa. Padme just straight into Anakin's arms and wrapped the sheet tightly around her.  
  
"Well, I guess you chose the night you would stay over." Obi-Wan hinted.  
  
Padme was absolutely embarrassed and was at a loss for words, " Umm,"  
  
"It's OK Padawan, we understand." Depa interrupted, "Just get your things we need to practice your meditating."  
  
Anakin perked up at once, that would be his favorite class with Padme, he could see her thoughts and her secrets, he was definitely beginning to like this!  
  
Depa turned to walk out to leave Padme to gather her things when she swung around once more, after hearing Anakin's thoughts. He wasn't that great at shielding, especially with a Council member.  
  
"Anakin," Depa began, " Me and Padme will do this class by ourselves, your assistance wont be needed."  
  
Anakin frowned and nodded his head, "Yes, Master."  
  
"Oh," Depa added. " I suggest that you learn to block your thoughts better, you don't want the wrong people to hear them." With her words a wide smile plastered her face and a deep blush covered Anakin's.  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin answered with a cracking stern voice.  
  
When the group finally left the room Anakin fell back to the pillows with Padme still in his arms.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After the couple was dressed and ready they made their way out to the Sitting area tightly holding hands. Something was wrong. As they walked in to the Sitting area Padme noticed the look on everyone's faces and quickly lost herself in thought. Why would they all be here. I mean I didn't think I had to tell them the night I would to be here. Some thing important is going on!  
  
"Padme...Padme?" Padme was brought out of her worrisome thoughts by Depa, "Padme we have decided to take a trip, or a Mission I guess." Depa now had Padme's and not to mention Anakin's full attention.  
  
"Really Master?" Padme said with excitement in her voice, "I have always wanted to go to some unknown Planet. Where will we be going?"  
  
"Well," Padme's Master began. "I'm afraid that you won't be doing that on our first mission. We will be going to.... We are going to Naboo."  
  
Padme froze in fear, the last time that she tried to go to her home she was attacked by the Sith. What if it happens again, and we not so lucky! what are we doing there anyway, other than torturing me with my old life. Anakin sensed her inner conflict and rapped his arm securely around her waste and sat them down on the sofa across from the two Masters and Padawan Starr. Anakin could tell that her and his Master were now very close and obviously more happened after he left, rather than just building a lightsaber.  
  
"Everything will be all right Padme" Anakin hushed in her ear.  
  
"Padme we wont let anything happen to you." Depa started once more. "We are going to Naboo to try to figure out all these things happening there with the Sith. Since you diminished your position in the Senate things have gotten weird. There have been no Senate meetings or Republic matters that are being dealt with. It's as if nothing is happening. Like the Senate is using all their power for something else. We just have to figure out what that is."  
  
Padme was now shell shocked. Not only did she have to go back to Naboo, but she had to deal with the Senate and try to figure out more problems for them! I'm so tired of this! Can't I get a break! I don't want to go back they are doing this on purpose! They tell us to move on but how can we if they keep sending us back!  
  
"Padme...Are you...Ok?" Obi-Wan stuttered out. He could tell she was lost in thought but she out up her shields and they were set tight.  
  
"Padme?" Obi-Wan questioned again.  
  
"I uhhh.." Padme began, "Actually NO! I am not OK. Why do I have to go back! The Council Members all say move on, get past it. Well, how can I get past it when they keep sending back to there, how am I supposed to move on, huh? You tell me?! Do you think this is easy!"  
  
Anakin's face was in complete dread. He had no idea that she was this afraid, she hid it well. But the time came and she couldn't keep it all bottled up inside anymore. By now they were all staring at her in a face of regret. Maybe we shouldn't go back Obi-Wan thought to himself.  
  
Starr finally came out her silence to add some sentimental words, that she thought would have no reaction for Padme but felt it just needed to be said. "Listen Padme, we are all here for you, you will be fine"  
  
"Yes," Depa added. "We are all going, not just us, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Starr are going also."  
  
Well atleast I'll have Anakin with me She thought to herself as she elbowed him and flashed him her perfect smile.  
  
"Will be leaving?" She stated calmly.  
  
"We will be leaving tomorrow morning, so I suggest that you go to our quarters and pack your things." Depa added while glancing at Anakin, and he slightly blushed as he noticed her stare.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master, I will be leaving now, I will meet with you at our quarters later." With a nod from her Master Padme grabbed Anakin's hand and walked out of the room. She knew that her Master wanted her to go alone, but she really needed a friend right now, and Anakin is always there for her.  
  
  
  
****  
  
When they arrived at Padme and Depa's quarters Padme entered in the code and the door slid open with a subtle swish. When the door closed behind Anakin, Padme turned and fell into his arms. He pushed her hair out of her face with his good hand and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer with his other.  
  
Looking up into his eyes she smiled,"Thanks for being there for me."  
  
Anakin kissed her cheek. "I'm not the only one that's going to be there for you Pad, were not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
Padme saw the truth in his words and kissed him deeply. They held the kiss for what seemed for hours and finally with great reluctance she pulled away.  
  
"I have to pack." She said, Her lips still lingering on his.  
  
"Not yet, just a little while longer." Anakin said pulling her back into his lips.  
  
Getting out of his embrace she teased him walking backwards to her room. "If we pack quickly we will have more time to play around"  
  
Anakin gave her a lopsided grin and rushed towards her, " I'm up for that!"  
  
Following Padme into her room Anakin wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and began to blow in her ear and kissing her neck..  
  
"Stop. Anakin, please, I won't get anywhere if you keep doing that." She said with a giggle but he continued kissing and started to tickle her.  
  
With disappointment that she wouldn't play along, Anakin began looking through her drawers of clothes to help her pack. Opening the top drawer he pulled out something black.  
  
He turned to Padme holding it on one finger and smiled, "So, are *all* of your undergarments in black with lace? Or is this required for the Jedi Women?  
  
Padme's eyes almost popped out, sure they were married but him twirling her undergarments around was too much.  
  
Grabbing them from his hand she hissed at him.."You keep this up and I might have to *punish* you." With a wicked smile she turned around and placed them into her bag.  
  
  
  
Feeling a slight twinge below he watched her put the garments in her cases. He quickly pulled stuff out of her drawers and stuffed them into bags.  
  
"Okay, all done..All packed now." Grinning he pushed her onto the bed and pinned her down.  
  
Looking up she gave him a puzzled look."Arn't I the one that suppose to be punishing you?"  
  
With a sly grin he replyed "What ever you want..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After their packing experience and the usage of the bed afterwards Anakin and Padme went to tell their lunch friends of their departure. The whole way there Padme kept thinking about what just happened and another wicked grin crossed her face, Anakin noticed and nudged her slightly as they continued down the halls. When they arrived in the cafeteria their buddies quickly walked up with smiles plastered across their faces.  
  
"Hey it's about time you two got here!" Anakin's friend Ty yelled as he crossed the room, "Where have you two been?"  
  
Anakin turned to Padme and he gave her a wink and slowly turned back to his friend. " Uh, nothing we just had some business to take care of."  
  
"Yeah sure" Ty mentioned and then his voice turned to a whisper, "Business involving you two and a bed."  
  
Both quickly picked up on what he said and a tinge of red flowed across their face. Just then the rest of the group came up, and now Anakin could tell them that they were leaving.  
  
All of a sudden Padme was yanked from Anakin's arms by one of his friends, Brea. "Ok, I see that blush on your face I want all the details!"  
  
Padme turned her head back to Anakin and gave him a wink before she got yanked to the other side of the room by Brea and Nami. Anakin gave a worried look but he didn't chase after her.  
  
  
  
****  
  
When the two girls got all they could out of Padme they finally let her go back to Anakin, after he had been interrogated about the subject from Cru' and Ty. They walked out into the hall on their way back to Anakin's quarters to 'retire' in complete silence.  
  
  
  
When they finally rounded the corner towards Anakin's Quarters, Anakin finally broke the silence. "Oh, I can't take it anymore! What did you tell them?"  
  
Padme flashed him a smiled and tried to hush her giggle without success and when they finally entered his room she told him. " Promise not to kill me?"  
  
Anakin turned to her in complete shock, "You didn't!"  
  
"No" She began "I didn't tell them we were married, But"  
  
"What?" He interrupted her.  
  
"I told them, that little 'I don't like sand' line." Padme was now completely laughing.  
  
Anakin stopped in his tracks completely embarrassed How would she remember that! That was so long ago! And that has got to be the stupidest line ever!  
  
"Hey" She said quietly, "It was cute! I have to admit it was a little lame but I liked it!"  
  
"Oh God!" Anakin crossed the room and sat down with a load sigh.  
  
"What" Padme questioned.  
  
"It's so embarrassing!" he exlaimed  
  
Padme quickly flashed back at him, "Oh, Please, it wasn't that bad! So what did you tell Cru and Ty?"  
  
Anakin hesitated for a moment and then began "Well, I told them.."  
  
Padme cut him once again, "Oh, you didn't tell them about us did you?"  
  
"Well," He began once again, "I didn't tell them everything, they don't know we are married but they know about our 'sleeping arrangements', I thought you told Brea and Cru' so I just told them!"  
  
Padme huffed down next to him and leaned her head against his chest. "Well, They would find out soon anyway."  
  
"So, your not mad at me?" He pulled her away with a wide grin.  
  
Padme looked up into is feircesome eyes and her heart melted, she could think of only one reply and smiled at saying it. "No, but I gunna punish you anyway!"  
  
Anakin stood them both up and walked them into the bedroom, "Ohhh, I'm scared!"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
When the morning came and everyone was ready to go the group of Jedi boarded a new Nubian Cruiser. Two Masters, And three Padawan's. An odd group I must say. Padme thought to herself.  
  
The ship was cold and stale. A reminder of her old life and the clashing that it was going to be doing to her new one. She didn't want to go back. It was a beautiful planet and her home but she never really wanted to go back. Anakin was her new home. He would protect her. I have to finish this once and for all, get all this over with!  
  
Anakin walked to the bedrooms in the back thinking to himself while Padme talked with her Master. What do the Sith want with her so bad! Why can't they just leave her alone! And what they take over the Council. We need to finish this!  
  
Anakin drifted off to sleep his mind still filled with worrisome thoughts. The Crusier took off with all small jolst and continued it path to its passengers destiny. No one knowing what that may be.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
So???? Think that was funny or what?! Hhahahahaha Revciew please! 


	9. Ch 9

Well sorry it took so long... my friends got in a car accident.. one died and three are on life support.... I haven't had time to post even tho this is already written out! Here it goes..........  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
  
The Nubian Cruiser rocketed past the Naboo moon, flying close to the mining operations there. It was now on approach to the main landing area in the northern part of the western hemisphere. Their trip to Naboo was uneventful, as planned. Anakin and Padme slept the whole way in each others arms. Obi-Wan and Starr were still deep into lightsaber constructions lessons. Master Billaba was, of course, deep in meditation throughout the trip. The ship deployed its landing struts, and begun its descent.  
  
Obi-wan had come to awaken Anakin and Padme, only to find them already up and ready.  
  
"I couldn't bear to be asleep on this planet. I'm too afraid to even close my eyes now," explained Padme.  
  
"Come Anakin, we must clear the landing pad before Padme can get out," Obi- wan ordered his Padawan.  
  
Anakin nodded, feeling the seriousness of the situation, and left the room without a word.  
  
"I hate being treated like I'm still a senator. How often do Jedi get this much protection?" she questioned.  
  
"Not very often, but then again you are still a Padawan, not full Jedi yet," Master Depa stated, entering the room.  
  
With just a glance at Obi-Wan she sent him to join Anakin in clearing the pad.  
  
"Now please, Padme, we need to speak with the queen. You must pull yourself together and overcome your fear. Remember, as a Jedi, one cannot know fear," Depa said, speaking with a knowledge that spanned many thousands of years.  
  
Anakin then entered the room again, and told them that the landing pad was clear.  
  
After Depa, Padme, and Anakin met up with Obi-Wan and Starr outside, they were escorted to the palace by the Royal Elite Protect Force of Naboo (REPFN), which was formed to protect the goverment officials from assassination after the Trade Federations attack. The ride was short, but tense. With every corner turned, Padme and the other were looking in all directions, worried about what could be hiding around the next bend. The soldiers of the REPFN seemed unfazed by anything. The palace loomed overhead, and within minutes, the five were being escorted to the Queens chamber.  
  
"My heart tells me this isn't a social visit, Padme," the queen said as the group entered the room. The sun setting in the window behind her gave the chair the queen an ominous glow.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but it is not. The senate is concealing something, and has locked the Jedi out of its meetings. We need to get into contact with Jar- Jar," Padme responded.  
  
"And the only direct link to Jar-Jar in the senate building is here at the palace," the queen said, in an almost annoyed tone. "Please, take a seat and we will attempt to contact him."  
  
The shades in the royal chamber room came down, and the transmission pedestal appeared out of the floor of the center of the room.  
  
"Jar-Jar? Come in Jar-Jar..." Padme said into the transmitter. Minutes passed, no answer. They were about to give up, when a very familiar voice appeared.  
  
"You'sa lookn for me'sa?" Jar-Jar said, his holographic image projected in the center of the room. "Cuz me'sa have'n muoy muoy work to be doin'."  
  
Padme, Obi-Wan, and Depa asked Jar-Jar question after question, and got answers they were afraid to hear. The Senate was blaming the Clone war on the Jedi, and was planning strikes on the Confederate planets without the Jedi's knowledge. This troubled council member Billaba, for the Council and Senate had worked closely together since the founding of the Republic. The first knights of the republic oversaw the senate actions, protecting them and the people. But now the Senate was hiding its actions. What could have prompted such a change? The questions only became more complex the more and more they got from him.  
  
"Thank you, Senator Jar-Jar. You have been a great help to us." Master Depa said with a bow.  
  
"Always a biggo' pleasure to be'in helpin' the'sa Jedi's," Jar-Jar said before his image disappeared.  
  
"This news is greatly disturbing. Obi-Wan and I will contact master Yoda. Anakin, take Starr and Padme somewhere safe for the night. We leave tomorrow morning," Depa ordered. "We thank you again your highness." With that, the group departed as the nights darkness overwhelmed the planet.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Foresaw this, we did not. Too late I fear, we are," Master Yoda said, after conversing with Master Billaba about the situation with the Senate.  
  
"If the Senate has begun working against us, perhaps there was truth in what Count Dooku told Master Kenobi on Geonosis. Perhaps the Sith do control the Senate," Master Windu added, looking for a possible answer.  
  
This only troubled Yoda further.  
  
"Feel the dark side, I do not. However, look into Sith control, we should." Yoda said slowly.  
  
Master Windu stood, "I'll contact someone who can look into the Senate developments. For now, we should wait for Master Billaba's report when she returns."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Anakin sat next to Padme in the transport, across from Starr. They had left less than an hour before, and were heading out of town, towards the remote area where Anakin and Padme had gotten married what seemed ages before. The trip was about halfway finished, so the two REPFN transports were alone in the dark, deep in the countryside.  
  
"Don't worry Padme, there is nothing out here. We're going to be ok." Anakin said, trying to calm both Padme and Starr. A flash in front of them, and their transport flipping to their side proved him wrong.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Bingo! First transports a goner. Second one is all yours, sir," a soldier in forest camo said, holding a portable Pulse launcher.  
  
"Excellent. Let's move in. The faster we get this done the better," Kral Wei said, with a less powerful and cocky tune than before, "I'm tired of dealing with these Sith. Lets get our money and get outta here."  
  
A team of four soldiers moved in by two's, in a common military procedure. They moved in to collect their prize from the second transport.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Anakin could only catch a few images from what was happening after the crash. He ended up on his back, outside. Sure that he was pulled outside by someone, he tried to listen to the voices overhead in between his blackouts.  
  
"It's him. From the ship........... should've seen what he did to............ he'll get his soon, that other guy wants....... get the others ready, we're leaving."  
  
Anakin's eyes opened. He was looking up at the night sky. The moon and stars were giving the countryside a looming white and blue glow. He stood up, shaking his head.  
  
"Padme... Padme? ... Padme?!" Anakin said, bearly getting it out as a whisper.  
  
He looked around, and saw 5 men, moving towards a ship that landed not too far away. They were carrying two female figures. Enraged, he ignited his lightsaber and moved towards them.  
  
The bounty hunter heard the telltale hum of a lightsaber behind him. He turned to see Anakin, the blue saber out to his right, below his waist. Kral stopped. He was ahead of the soldiers carrying Starr and Padme, so he ordered them to move quicker. Too late, as Anakin moved in to strike. He hit the two carrying Starr, first cutting out the legs of the man in the back, then, almost as a dance, swinging around to decapitate the second man. Starr dropped to the floor, with the bodies. This gave the team carrying Padme to board the ship.  
  
Using a blaster, the bounty hunter fired a few shots towards the Jedi. Anakin managed to block every one of them. Wei began to laugh, and reached for something towards his feet. He picked up a Heavy repeater.  
  
"Block this!" he yelled, and opened fire.  
  
Anakin blocked the first few, but some were making it through. When Wei stopped firing, seven shots had hit Anakin.  
  
"ENOUGH!" a deep, looming voice screamed from overhead. A tall, monstrous looking being emerged from the ship. He was holding a lightsaber in his left hand.  
  
Anakin moved closer to the tall Dark Jedi, and began so see his face. Large, reptilian eyes, and sharp, alligator-like teeth matched his blue and green scaly skin perfectly. The alien Jedi ignited his red saber and moved towards Anakin also, matching his slow speed.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her, or I will tear you apart." Anakin said, sounding more enraged than before.  
  
The bounty hunter had begun to board the ship behind the two Jedi.  
  
"Kral, show the girl her taste of the afterlife," the deep voice said calmly.  
  
A blaster shot boomed in the background, drowning out a female's scream.  
  
"NOOOOO!" screamed Anakin, and he ran towards the dark Jedi. With a flick of the wrist, the Sith Jedi sent Anakin flying against the side of the ship. He jump towards where Anakin hit, and came down on him hard. His lightsaber cut through the metal of Anakin's arm, severing it near where Dooku had before. With a laugh, the dark Jedi spoke once more.  
  
"You may have been able to handle my apprentice, but you stand no chance against me, JEDI!" Once more he waived his hand and Anakin was sent flying over a nearby cliff.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan and Depa arrived just in time to see a ship leaving the burning wreckage of the two transports. All the REPFN guards were killed, and the others were nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan heard a slight moaning, which lead them to Starr, lying under two corpses of unknown military men. They woke her up, and she told them the last thing she remembered was seeing Padme getting loaded on the ship, then hearing a scream followed by a blaster firing. While Obi-Wan checked on Starr, Depa had located a marks leading over a cliff, where it looked as if someone had been dragged over the edge. Glancing over the edge, she saw Anakin, hanging by the back of his Jedi apprentice cloths, his mechanical arm was missing. He was crying.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Well???????!! 


	10. Ch 10

Here is more!!!!!....................................  
  
And thanks so much for caring.... It shouldn't take long to post this... I have had all this written for about a month... it is almost finished at TheForce.net and I just decided to post it here too.... Alothugh I am catching up perty quick... and when I do... which prolly wont be for about 10 more chapters it might go slow... that is if I haven't finished it by then!  
  
I am so glad everyone likes this... I got an email the other day bye some one at TheForce.net saying they were obbsessed about it and that they pretend that they live in it when they dont read it...... how weird!!!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Anakin awoke in a hospital bed, tied down. Obi-Wan was at his side looking calm, yet tired.  
  
"Where am I?" Anakin asked, trying to remember what happened.  
  
"You took a nasty fall. Lucky you got stuck on some rocks, or it would have been another 150 foot drop. I'm afraid your mechanical arm was severed also," Obi-Wan replied, telling no lies about what happened.  
  
"Wait..... Starr.... PADME?! Where is she? Is she OK?" Anakin yelled sitting up in his bed, his face dead white.  
  
"Starr is OK. We found her on the ground after you saved her," said Obi- Wan. "Padme, she's... well.... Missing."  
  
"What?!? How long? How long has she been missing?" Anakin blurted out, trying to piece his words together through the obvious fear he felt.  
  
A nurse entered the room, and gave Anakin a shot. He began to black out, but managed to see Obi-Wan leave the room before he passed out.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan slowly trudged out of Anakin's room at the Healers and into the waiting area. As he walked through the doorway he saw the gloomy looks plastered across Starr and Depa's faces. He could sense their worry and it made him think of the what if's. We have to find Padme! He thought to himself as he slowly got closer to his friends. I don't know what Anakin will do if Padme dies...... No I cant think about that!  
  
He cut himself off quickly as he saw Depa rise from her chair and rush towards him. "Is he OK?" She began, "We need him to find Padme...Oh I hope she is ok."  
  
Depa's eyes started to fill with tears as she fell into Obi-Wan's embrace. She had hardly known Padme, but they had created a special bond, and she didn't want it to end so quickly.  
  
Obi-Wan lowered her to a chair and tried to comfort her the best he could. "We will find her Depa, We must." He took a long breath and slowly continued. "I am going to speak with the other Council members about this and I want you and Starr to go stay at mine and Anakin's place until we get this all sorted out."  
  
Starr rose from her seat across the room and stared long and hard at them, everything changed so much since Padme had come into the Jedi. She was beginning to get tired of running around, and her face showed it. Her vibrant auburn hair was dirty and mangled and her shinning brown eyes were beginning to lose their spark. Obi-Wan noticed this right off as she looked deep into his soul looking for answers. Answers that would never come.  
  
Depa stood up and made her way for the exit she only stopped when she realized the Starr was not behind her. She turned back to see Obi-Wan gracefully stand up and take her fragile hands in his own. She saw a silent tear stroke down the young girls face and Obi-Wan wiped it away and held her chin lightly in his hand. He brought himself in for a kiss, mainly just to make her feel better but as his lips touched hers it sent a warm wave of love throughout him, he deepened the kiss and only let go to breathe.  
  
He looked back into the young girls eyes and saw the fire that he thought had burned out throughout the latest problems. She loved him, and that's what kept her going. He only just realized how much he really loved her. He almost lost her today. He couldn't bear the thought!  
  
Reluctantly Starr walked away from Obi-Wan and headed towards the exit and out the door with Depa. Obi-Wan watched them fully and then returned to check on Anakin once again before leaving to talk to the Council.  
  
As he walked in the room he noticed Anakin was sleeping once more but his shields were still up and unusually strong for sleeping. Obi-Wan just told himself that he would talk to him about it later and then quietly walked out the door and made his way once again to the Council Chambers. What he didn't see when he left the room was Anakin open his eyes and watch him leave. A thing he should have noticed.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Anakin sat up on his bed a looked around the room swaying back and forth from the shot he just got injected. He quickly yanked all the tubes and wires from his body with his left hand. His good hand. He then quickly turned when he heard the beeping of the machines and did a force trick to shut them down. Hopefully no one comes Please don't let anyone come! I have to save Padme! He leaned to the right and placed his right arm on the nightstand to help him stand. He felt the pressure on his hand. He felt! With his right hand.  
  
Whoa I've never had feeling in this ugly scrap of...... Just as he was about to finish his thoughts he looked down to his arm and what he saw was nit the dull metal arm he expected to see. A clone arm! A million thoughts raced through his head. He was not machine anymore! He looked closer at it, it was an exact match to his original arm the was lost in his fight with Dooku, and he only had a slight scar to where it was attached, Bacta patches had been healing the wound around it since he arrived and they replaced his arm.  
  
He quickly got over the joy at once as he realized Padme was not here to share his joy. No!! She can't be dead! I heard her scream though! But I have to find her...... Even if it's her body.... I can't let her down... I can't ... I can't fail again!  
  
Anakin slowly rose himself the rest of the way up from the bed and grabbed his Jedi clothes that were hanging on the chair and changed quickly... He was running out of time.  
  
When he was completely changed with his lightsaber hooked to his belt and all he put his shields on as tight as he could and cloaked himself so no one with or without Force capabilities could see him. He quietly made his way through the halls avoiding anything he might hit and cause a disturbance. He patiently waited for someone to opened the door to exit so he could leave.  
  
Does anybody come in her anymore? Come on! Someone open the door!! Right when he was about to open the door and scare everyone another Jedi came rushing in and Anakin was out the door before anyone even noticed.  
  
He made his way through the town of Theed suddenly stopping at a shop that was selling speeders, He picked the fastest one and used a mind trick to lower the cost. He then made his way to the last place that he was with Padme. Hoping that he would be able to sense where she had gone. He had tried throughout the way in the town and could pick up nothing at one point he knew that she must be dead, but he couldn't give up and went going. He had to find her. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't fail again!  
  
When he arrived all he saw was blood and torn clothing. He hopped off the speeder and made his way to the edge of the cliff where he has fallen before. He could see a great view of Theed and all the lights that the peaceful town possessed How could something like this happen, and here. It's so peaceful here!  
  
Anakin looked down at the City one last time before he inhaled deeply and opened his mind to the Force. He stood face to the City deep in meditation. Thoughts rushing through his head. He could see Padme. He saw her in a glimpse of the future. Their future. She was holding a little boy, they where on the beach, rolling in the sand, smiling, the a little girl came running to her grabbing her in a huge hug. He loved Padme's s smile, it lit up his day. But they had never discussed having children, especially since they were both in the Jedi Order. He knew that he always wanted a family, but with the Order he never thought it possible, And he knew that Padme loved little kids, but could they have their own.....  
  
His pleasant thoughts were quickly cut off by screams and the image of blood. He could smell the burnt flesh and right when the thought was ending her saw a name. A store name. He knew where she was. They were taking her some where. He snapped out of his meditation still smelling the burning flesh and ran almost falling off the cliff once more to his speeder.  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Well???????!! 


	11. Ch 11

I have a feeling people are going to be very mad with this one.......  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
He quickly zoomed pass stores and houses letting the Force guide him to the store name he saw in his vision. He traveled for what seemed like hours turning corners and almost hitting the townspeople. He finally took one last turn and stop almost suddenly. The name! But it wasn't a store. It was a nightclub. Why would they take her here? He thought to himself, making sure his shields were tight.  
  
The moment he walked into the door he realized something was wrong. It was empty. As he walked further in a rush of visions came to him and he collapsed to the floor and balled up against the wall. He could see Padme. In the basement!! She was alive, barely, her wounds were bad, they were beating her, No! They were stabbing her. There were men all over her biting her and torturing her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed as the vision stopped, "I have to help her!"  
  
Anakin got up and ran around looking for the entrance to the basement. His mind was so flustered on what was happening to her he couldn't concentrate on finding the passageway. He stopped abruptly and inhaled deeply to call on the Force.  
  
He found out where the passage way was and right when he started to make his way towards it, a strong wave of pain came over his body and he collapsed again, It was Padme's pain. It was getting worse. As he stood up once again he heard her voice scream for him to help her. But it was through telepathy. Know one but he could here her. She screamed again and Anakin sent waves of love and reassurance as he made his way down to find her. The emotions did little to help her, she was drawing to the end.  
  
Just as she was about to give up hope she say Anakin walk in, his lightsaber bright and humming. He was here to save her. She screamed his name as the Bounty hunter once again charged for him. He turned quickly back to Padme for one last look before he fought the Hunter and he screamed at the sight he saw. The Bounty Hunters secondhand man knocked her hard across her head, knocking her out and leave a huge gash. He thought for sure she was dead, her body was already to weak to stand this, it must have killed her.  
  
He saw her limp form fall heavily to the ground and the man that did it run for his life in fear. Anger washed over Anakin and he turned back to the Bounty Hunter letting his anger take full throttle and do all the moves. He is not going to get away with this!!!!!  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's visit with the Council was unproductive as he thought. Find her we must Obi-Wan He recalled Yoda speaking. He made his way to his quarters looking forward to sleeping, and he decided that he would go see Anakin in the Healers one last time before they set off to find Padme in the morning.  
  
When he arrived at the Healer he knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He rushed to Anakin's room to be greeted by an empty bed and wires flung in every which way. He stood in disbelief. Anakin was not in the condition to be looking for her, especially if it involved a Sith or Bounty Hunter. Obi-Wan turned on his heels and rushed out of the Healers.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Depa and Starr were just getting ready to retire when the door to the Quarters burst open and a panting Obi-Wan rushed to their side.  
  
"Obi-Wan what is it?" Depa stated  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Starr questioned as she sat him down on the sofa next to her.  
  
Obi-Wan held his head in his hand as if having a horrible headache. Starr rubbed his back frightened for what he might have to say.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Obi-Wan screamed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Starr questioned Depa as Obi-Wan startled to scream.  
  
"He's getting a vision" Depa answered matter-of-factly.  
  
The room went silent and Obi-Wan kept still in his position as the two women stood waiting fearing the worst. All of a sudden Obi-Wan snapped out of it and shot up from his seat.  
  
"We have to leave, NOW!" He explained as he grabbed Starr by the arm and rushed for the door, "Anakin ran off, and he is in trouble, he needs our help."  
  
The trio ran out of the room and made their way out to the town. Stopping as soon as they got out of the building. Obi-Wan inhaled deeply along with Depa and opened himself to the Force. They ran to the town heading for the place that Anakin was at, and the place where they knew Padme must be, and fighting for her life.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Anakin leaped towards the Bounty hunter with full thrust, his anger fuming through him. The Bounty hunter had no lightsaber or weapon this time so he would be easier to beat.  
  
"What are you afraid you wont win without your lightsaber?" The Bounty Hunter tried to distract him.  
  
Anakin backed off and switched off his lightsaber, he wanted fight this Bounty Hunter, to make him suffer. A lightsaber death would be to easy. He wanted him to pay for what he did to Padme. He held his lightsaber in his hand, he knew this fight would be short even without it. The Bounty Hunter was slowly and tired, his armor making him slower. Anakin had the advantage. He swung high and hit the Bounty Hunters neck making him twist around in a complete 180` degree move.  
  
Mistake. Big Mistake. The bounty Hunter came back around and slammed his armor covered elbow straight into Anakin's ribs.  
  
The smart move pushed Anakin to the ground with a loud thud and he laid motionless with his deactivated lightsaber still in hand. The Bounty Hunter waited a moment before he slowly kept up to the motionless form. He stood towering above Anakin's Weak muscles and he slowly pulled his blast up from his side. He aimed directing in between Anakin's tightly sealed eyes and bent down to press the blaster against his head.  
  
When he bent down he missed the swift and quick motion of Anakin's hand fly up and press against his abdomen. Before the Bounty Hunter could even realized what was happening Anakin activated his light saber and it went searing into the metal armor and through hi body, coming out his back side.  
  
  
  
He groaned loudly and Anakin pulled out and right when the Bounty Hunter slipped into unconscious and soon to death, he got one shot. The blaster now away form his head from the pain the Bounty hunter withheld was now aimed in no where in particular. The blaster fired of and shot Anakin direct in the stomach, causing him to scream in agony.  
  
He slowly pulled himself to his feet and swung his lightsaber in a quick motion decapitating yet another enemy. Anakin dropped his lightsaber as he hit the deactivation button, sending it crashing to the ground.  
  
He plummeted to the ground from dizziness and thought that he was soon to be the next death here. Her crawled across the moss filled basement floor to were Padme lie in a puddle of her own blood. He gently picked her up a wiped the teary that were still coming out of her eyes away.  
  
He brought her tiny form and clung her close to his chest, no longer feeling her presence in the Force. Anakin drifted their bodies to the ground, ready to let go and be one with the Force when he felt a familiar touch on his face. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Padme soft elegant eyes fighting to stay open despite the swelling. She stroked his face and it brought energy back into him. He shot up and held her over his lap and whispered into her ear.  
  
She stared at him for the longest time before she finally broke the seething silence.  
  
"Anakin" She paused to see tears falling down his cheeks, "I love you Anakin, never forget that, never..." She trailed off her voice becoming weaker with each word. "Promise me Anakin."  
  
Anakin's tears fell softly onto her chest making her blood soaked clothes smear marks across her skin as her cheat heaved for air. "I promise you Padme" he managed to get out between sobs. "But your...." His sob made him stutter as he continued, " Your going to be oo...Ok"  
  
His hands drifted down to the cut across her abdomen. It's so deep He thought to himself.  
  
He used all the strength he had in him to try to heal her wounds, to ease her pain, anything. As he said his promise to her once more she let her hand drift down his chest and he pulled her up for a last kiss. As he pulled her away he body went limp and her eyes drifted shut. Anakin went into shock seeing his beloved lying motionless in his arms. He set her down next to him and saw Obi-Wan, Depa, and Starr rush in as he slipped into unconsciousness. Obi-wan ran to help Anakin with his wounds and Depa went to help Padme. Starr stood completely struck by the devastation that laid before her very eyes.  
  
"Padme is still alive...But barely, we need to get her to the Healers now!" Depa stated, "How's he?"  
  
"He'll be fine... if she is" Obi-Wan stared down at Padme's body hi eyes landed directly on the cut across her abdomen, which was by far the worst, and the one that was killing her.  
  
They picked up the two limp forms and found Anakin's speeder and transported them to the Healers. When they arrived Padme was getting even worse, she most likely wouldn't make it.  
  
************  
  
(2 Days Later)  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan lay asleep in the chair of his Padawan's room in the Healers, with Starr laying in the comfort of his arms. Anakin watched them, quietly going over the last couple days. He was making a complete recovery, Padme however was a different story. She has slipped into a Coma, just barely on the edge of survival. The wound across her abdomen made her lose a lot of blood and her body was so weak.  
  
He tried to visit her, but the Healer's wouldn't allow it, for the fear of her dying and breaking his heart. He has heard several things about her from passing Healers updating patient info and Healers changing shifts.  
  
He needed to see her, send her love, be there for her. He slowly rose from his bed careful as to not wake up the sleeping couple on the other side of his room. He mad his way down the hall to where he knew Padme's room would be.  
  
The critical condition unit. When he was sure Depa wasn't in the room he slowly pushed open the door to the sight of his angel. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, right by her hip. He grabbed her hand a slowly rubbed it between his fingers. The shock of feeling came back to him once more, but it drifted away when he noticed the peaceful look upon his lovers face.  
  
All the cuts on her face were almost gone and the only proof of the condition she was in that was left on her face was the big cut on her forehead from the blaster, and the paleness of her skin.  
  
He sat watching her for minutes, just hoping that she would wake up and be with him. He stroked her cheek and when he looked up he was surprised to see a Healer watching him from the doorway.  
  
"You are not supposed to be in here Anakin." The Healer stated as he walked towards the foot of Padme's bed.  
  
Anakin put his head down in fright for her life, "I know, but I just had to see her" Anakin explained.  
  
The Healer went to Anakin and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder, "I know what you me, but I have got some news for you, some good and some bad."  
  
Anakin's eyes sprung with joy when he heard that there was good news, only to have his hope shattered by the Healer stating that there was bad news also.  
  
"Continue.." Was all Anakin could say. A thousand thoughts raced in his mind once more.  
  
"Anakin," The Healer paused. "Padme woke from her coma this morning, she is healing very well and should be released in about a week. Her body needs to get it's strength back from the loss of blood." The Healer was about to continue when he noticed the look of relief wash through Anakin's face and then be capture in yet another hardening look.  
  
Now for the bad news. The Healer thought to himself, This is gunna crush him  
  
"What's the bad news?" Anakin questioned in almost a whisper, beginning to get inpatient.  
  
"Anakin," The Healer paused once again. "The wound across Padme' s abdomen.... Well it cut deep."  
  
He waiting for a moment, for Anakin to catch his breath and then continued, "It took a lot for us to stop the bleeding, and she had some internal bleeding a top of that.. I'm afraid..."  
  
The Healer was cut off by Anakin's short temper getting the best of him, "The point, Please Sir."  
  
The Healer nodded in understanding and winced as he thought of his next words. "Anakin, Padme can no longer have children."  
  
Anakin dropped to his knees on the floor, his hand still clinging tightly to her own, thought she was in deep sleep  
  
The Healer continued with his explanation and Anakin listened though deeply in denial. "The wound cut deep and injured too much, there will be too much scarring for her to be able to carry a child, and f it did happen which isn't likely, she would only carry it for the most 3 months."  
  
Anakin looked up at the Healer his eyes filled with tears and just said a simple thank you before stroking his wife face again, doing his best not to wake her.  
  
"Anakin," The Healer added. Anakin turned towards the doorway as the Healer left to hear his last words. "Padme, already knows, I told her this morning and she asked if I could tell you. She said she wouldn't be able to find the words"  
  
At the Healers last words he walked out and Anakin softly laid down next to Padme, hope that what just happened was a bad dream. Praying that it was.How? Why? But my vision? I saw two kids? Weren't they ours? Oh, Gods, how Padme must feel, I know how badly she wanted kids. This can't be happening. Those Sith will pay for what they did to us! This does not end here!... It can't!  
  
His mind raced with a million of ideas of how to settle the Sith as he pulled his wife closer to his chest, careful of all her injuries, as he was overcome by sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Awwww wasn't that mean of me!!!!!!!!! Please reply!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Ch 12

Hehehehehe,...... You should have seen some of the responses I got at TF.net!  
  
Well dont worry.... this story has a LONG way to go.... and if your shocked by how long each chapter is .. is because I put a few post from TF.net together ....... but my story has 22 pages on the boards there... and I this one just came from page 8 so........ dont worry! LMAO!  
  
Here it is!!!!!!!!! Oh! And this one has some A/A angst... so beware!!!  
  
Oh! And this one is extreamly..... Long!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
The next days came and went slowly for Anakin. Padme slept most of the time and her waking periods were short and silent, her body was still weak from the loss of blood. She would move every once in a while only to have Anakin jolt up in disappointment. He wanted to talk to her. Comfort her, but she would just fade to sleep once more.  
  
When the sun, now an Evil blessing to Anakin, came through the blinds of the Healer window a week after she had woken from her Coma Anakin could see the color coming back to Padme's smooth face. He pulled himself slowly up onto her bed laying next to her weak form. He stared at her long curly tresses, and her silky skin. She was completely beautiful. On the outside.  
  
She was a complete mess in the inside. And he could tell. The pain she must be going through! Anakin thought to himself.  
  
Anakin still couldn't believe what had happened, it still haunted his dreams and his mind, he couldn't escape it, he kept wondering what their children could have looked like, and how much fun it would be to have them. She can no longer have children. He recalled the Healers words.  
  
He remembered how he sank to his knees at hearing them and he  
  
clamped his eyes closed and got lost in his own mind. He wanted so badly to curl up and cry, but he had to be strong. He HAD to be strong for Padme. He knew that when she was strong enough to talk about it she wouldn't take it very well, and he needed to be there for her.  
  
His thoughts were abruptly stopped by the movement of Padme's hand on his. He looked down to her face and was surprised to see her eyes wide open and seeping with sadness. His heart melted at the sight of seeing her suffering, and he wished he could stop it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He looked hard into her eyes and his own started to well up with tears, just seeing the pain in her. If just seeing her pain is killing me, imagine what she must FEEL like!  
  
  
  
Padme stared hard at his tear filled eyes and couldn't help but wonder if their children could have had his beautiful eyes. She knew that they needed to talk about this, she had been avoiding it and going back to sleep for the past week, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She needed to move, her bones were getting stiff and she needed exercise. She knew that he would bring the subject up, and soon. But she couldn't think of what to say, she still couldn't believe it.  
  
She looked down from his lost eyes and noticed that he had gotten a new arm. Her face showed a twinge of a smile as she mentioned it to him.  
  
"Ani, You got a new arm!" She started. "That's great."  
  
Anakin knew that she was trying to avoid the subject of her injury and he played along. " Yep, it's just like the original one!" His mind then raced for the word of the next subject coming.  
  
"Padme" He began once again. Padme we need to talk about this." He said as he pointed towards her weak form.  
  
Padme to weak to avoid the subject any longer just nodded her head and sank deeper into her bed.  
  
"It's all my fault." She stated abruptly.  
  
Anakin stared at her tilted head in amazement There is no way she is blaming this on herself, she didn't do this!  
  
"Padme how could you think that." He stated the obvious. "It wasn't your fault. It was the Sith... And that Bounty Hunter. They did this not you!"  
  
She looked back into his eyes, now flowing with tears and shot back in barely a whisper. "I should have been stronger. I should have gotten away. I should have done something!"  
  
Anakin grasped her hand tightly and answered her back in a calm soothing tone. "Padme you did all you could and that doesn't change the fact that I love you! I always will. I swear it!"  
  
Padme stared even harder into his eyes and then looked down to his hands, tightly grasping hers. "You don't want me" She pulled her hands away from his and stared hard into his eyes.  
  
"I'm damaged goods remember? You just want to make me feel better by staying." She shot at him once again.  
  
Anakin stared blankly down at his wife.How could she think that. He thought to himself.  
  
"I have nothing to live for anymore, Anakin" She started again when he didn't answer. " I don't feel whole anymore!"  
  
Anakin felt the sorrow admitting out of her and couldn't help but choke a sob. "You can live for me, Padme!"  
  
"But will you always be there for me? How do I know that you wont want more and then just leave me?" She noticed that Anakin was now beginning to see her point of view and hope washed over her.  
  
Please let him understand what I am saying! She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Padme," He grabbed her hands once more, "I swore to you that I would be yours, Till death do us part remember?"  
  
She looked up at him, sensing that he didn't understand, She fought on, "Well I am as good as dead! You want kids and I am incapable of giving them to you!"  
  
"Padme" He stated in his cool loving tone, "The only thing in the whole Galaxy I want more than kids is you. We can be happy without them, I love you. And I will always love you."  
  
Padme gave up. He was right. She could see the love coming out of him and she should have never questioned it. She just felt so alone, how could the Galaxy be so cruel. But Anakin was right they could lead a happy life without children, but it would take a while to get over this.  
  
She just nodded her head in agreement after her thoughts and pulled Anakin up to her. They laid in the comfort of each others love for hours, not speaking but just giving each other their love.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
******************************  
  
A few weeks later Padme was out of the Healers and making the best recovery she could considering, she would never exactly be the same. The subject still loomed over her head and every time she was 'With' Anakin she felt empty. She laid in bed at night cuddled up in Anakin's arms. He tried to act like everything was normal, but she knew it wasn't. When they made love she didn't get the excitement and happiness she always used to, it seemed to her that she was just there.  
  
Just there for his pleasure and her pain. Her pain would never go away. She couldn't seem to forget about it, and Anakin couldn't blame her. How can you lose something you don't even have? She wondered to herself as she got out of bed ready to star yet another day.  
  
She rose off the bed and gathered her scattered clothes. Anakin still lay dead asleep on the bed cuddling up a pillow thinking it was Padme. She got her clothes and rushed into the Fresher, and soon exited fully dressed. She stared long and hard at Anakin's motionless form wrapped in the sheets on his bed. She saw him hug the pillow closer to himself thinking it was her, and had a slight smile pass her lips.  
  
She exited his room into the living quarters and sitting at the kitchen table sat Obi-Wan. She froze in her tracks thinking everyone else was asleep. She had a blush come across her face at realizing Obi-Wan knew about last nights 'Meeting' But her blush quickly dissipated when she saw the body of Starr wrapped up in the sheets of Obi-Wans bed through his open bedroom door.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of Caff that Obi-Wan had made earlier. She started walking to the door when Obi-Wan cut her off. "He wont be to happy when he finds out you left without saying good-bye."  
  
Padme stopped and turned back to him. "I know, But I just can't be here anymore. When we make love it's like I can't feel anymore, Like there is no reason for it, like I am only there for his pleasure, and to make my pain worse. I have to leave, I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand" Obi-Wan replied "But he will come after you so be prepared. Oh, and I talked to the Council yesterday, they want you two to make your marriage public, don't ask me why but they just do."  
  
Padme let out a long sigh and continued walking to the door. "I love Anakin with all my heart but for some reason this marriage doesn't seem right anymore. Like there is no point to it."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the door where she stood thinking of her own words."You'll get over it Padme, It's just hard to deal with now, and Anakin doesn't mean to make your pain worse, he is only trying to help."  
  
Padme opened the door and walked out. "I know" was all she said as she left Obi-Wan to explain to Anakin when he woke.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
When Anakin woke he turned over expecting to be greeted by his beautiful wife. When he was greeted by an empty space where her body usually laid on her nights over, he was shocked. She never left before he woke, they always spent the mornings together, but lately she had been acting weird. Anakin figured she was in the fresher and rose out of the bed, the fresher door was open and it was clearly empty. He looked to the floor where his and her clothes were usually scattered and her's were missing. She was really gone.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Padme made her way to Depa and her's quarters. She sulked slowly towards her room after she had entered. She walked into her closet and got out some fresh clothes for her to switch into to go to class. Depa had already left to go into her Council meeting and Padme was left by herself. When she finished dressing she quickly combed through her hair and left to class ready begin yet another day.  
  
She walked throughout the busy halls filled with Padawans. She knew that she would have to face Anakin in class and explain her actions from the morning. God! It's the same thing every day here! She thought to herself as she met up with Brea and Nami in front of their first class.  
  
Class didn't begin for another 10 minutes but she enjoyed talking to them before class began. As they stood there socializing about anything that came to mind Ty and Cru walked up with the sexiest grins they could muster. It was obviously to Padme that they liked Nami and Brea. But she would never get them to admit it.  
  
"Say Padme where is Anakin, He is usually attached to you, It's kinda weird seeing ya all alone." Cru announced as he slipped pass her to stand next to Nami.  
  
"Um well," Padme stuttered. "I don't know, things have been weird between us lately. I left early this morning and I.."  
  
Ty quickly cut her off with shock in his voice. "You mean to tell me you left him alone in bed this morning?" He paused a moment as the blush from the mention of her and Anakin sleeping together crossed her face.  
  
"Do you know how hurt he is going to be?" Ty finished.  
  
"Do you know hurt I am!" Padme shot back and rushed into the class as the doors opened. Leaving the group to wonder what bothered her and hurt her so bad.  
  
******  
  
Anakin got dressed in a hurry, he was going to be late for class and he wanted to talk to Padme about Why she left. He ran out of his room still fumbling with his tunic and almost ran smack into Obi-Wan.  
  
"Sorry Master, I am in a hurry." He explained.  
  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh and moved towards the kitchen. "It's OK Anakin, but I think we need to talk."  
  
"But Master," Anakin interjected, "I'm going to be late for class."  
  
"When aren't you?" Obi-Wan added with a smile. "I here you and Padme always stumble into class late."  
  
"Not lately Master." Anakin frowned as he sat next to Obi-Wan. "She has been acting really strange since..."  
  
"Do you blame her?" Obi-Wan added. "She has suffered terrible loss Anakin she just needs time,"  
  
"I know, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Anakin quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Her, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered. "I wanted to talk to you about her. I talked to her this morning, before she left. She is very depressed Anakin. And I think you pressuring her to get better and get over it is making it worse. She needs to figure things out on her own. Maybe you should give her some time to herself."  
  
"Obi-wan" Anakin spat. "When I married her we agreed to help each other through everything, and that is what I intend to do. Don't you understand?"  
  
"Anakin" Obi-Wan stated calmly, rising out of his chair. "If you keep pressuring her your going to break the spirit and fire in her that you love so much." He paused for a moment as Anakin got up to leave the room. "For her sake, Anakin. Let her have sometime alone."  
  
Anakin had heard the last statement but continued to storm out of the room towards his class. The halls had cleared and everyone was already in class. He paused a moment before opening the doors, and looked through the window. He saw Padme sitting with Brea and Nami and across from them Ty and Cru. He noticed the glum look on her face and the looks of worry and confusion towards her from the others. He slowly pushed open the door and all the heads in the class turned.  
  
"Late again I see, Anakin." The instructor announced. "Well, at least this time you are alone." The instructer shot a glance towards Padme. "But I'm afraid if you keep arriving late I am going to have to report this to the Council, Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin answered as he made his way across the room to where he sat with his group.  
  
"Guess Anakin didn't wake from the emptiness of his bed." Nami whispered to Cru. Anakin heard it but decided best to keep his mouth shut and plopped in the seat next to Padme. She pretended she didn't noticed and continued her conversation with Ty. Anakin couldn't help but get jealous at how close of friends they were becoming.  
  
He could still sense worry seeping from Ty about Padme, obviously he missed something this morning and it involved what had happened to her, but he knew that she hadn't told them yet. He knew that before the tragic news came out they had to announce their marriage, to atleast lighten the mood.  
  
Anakin started to feel a little better when Padme actually acknowledged he was there but was quickly put back to worry when Nami and Brea changed to the subject to 'If I had kids'. He could tell that Padme wanted nothing to do with the subject and stuck talking to Ty and Cru about recent events, she didn't mind talking about that and she was interested with what they were talking about but as their conversation went on she caught some things from Brea and Nami's conversation too.  
  
She looked over for a brief glance at the two girls and they caught her staring.Uh Ohhh Padme thought to herself.  
  
"Padme what do you think?" Brea questioned.  
  
Padme gave a quizzical look and answered in a simple "Huh?"  
  
"Ugh," Nami sighed. "What do you think you would name your kids?"  
  
Padme faced drained at the question, she felt so empty. Anakin looked at her in shock. Uhh Oh, this won't be good, I don't think she can handle this yet.  
  
"I uhh." Padme stuttered  
  
"Oh, come on Padme." Brea persisted. "You have got to have something, everyone has some sort of idea."  
  
Anakin silently prayed that the subject would changed but decided he need to act quickly before something bad happened. "Hey listen if she doesn't want to say anything then let her be OK?"  
  
Padme gave him an evil glare and stood quickly to protest. "No stop it Anakin! Stop defending me! I can take care of myself! You don't need to be on my every move. I just want to figure this out on my own!"  
  
By now the whole group was staring wide eyed and the pair. Ty was the first to question them. "Padme figure what out?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Anakin felt jealously toward him but he knew better and settled it the best he could.  
  
"The reason I am acting weird and the reason I am not answering your questions about kids is because..." Padme's voiced died out.  
  
"Padme?" Anakin whispered.  
  
"Anakin, just bug-off would ya?"  
  
"The reason is.. Because, Well first me and Anakin are married, but that's not why I am acting weird." She explained.  
  
"What is it Padme?" Ty asked with love and care in his voice. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No" Padme answered. "I didn't answer you question Brea because ... I am not able to have children. So I no longer think about that. I'm sorry."  
  
"Padme, sit down please." Anakin comforted her.  
  
"No, Anakin!" She fought back "Leave me alone!" She avoided his grip and turned and left the room earning the thankfully mostly empty classes glares.  
  
Anakin started after her, but a tight grasp on his arm stopped him and wielded him around. "Anakin, Don't go after her, she doesn't want to be with you right now."  
  
The voice was Brea's, trying hard to keep Anakin from making things worst, she understood Padme's pains And knew that Padme needed time to figure things out on her own, without Anakin.  
  
"I'll go" Ty broke the silence.  
  
"No Way!" Anakin spat at him. his jealously now proudly flaring. Ty was definitely a fine catch. He was the hottest Padawan next to Anakin, and Anakin knew that.  
  
"I'm going Anakin, she needs a friend right now, not a husband." He shot at him as he left the room. Anakin's rage was still in the air but he understood the point and did not pursue any longer.  
  
******  
  
Padme was running quickly down the halls. She hadn't realized where she was going until she arrived there. The room of the Fountains. She always came here when she first arrived to have time to think to herself. Get away from reality, and have some peace.  
  
She took off her Jedi boots and dangled her feet in the icy cold water. She was so lost in thought she hadn't even realized someone else had entered.  
  
What am I going to do? Me and Anakin have never fought before, I hate it, I feel so bad. God why did they have to ask..  
  
"Padme?" Ty asked as he walked up behind her.  
  
"Uh, Hi, Ty" Padme said as she was caught off guard.  
  
"Are you ok?" He said as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm tightly around her neck.  
  
Padme melted into his grip. It felt good to have someone else care about her. To have a friends actually be there, someone other than Anakin. Anakin was always there, but for some reason she didn't want him there now, she wanted a friend, a true friend. And that is what Ty was, out of the group he was her best friend. He understood her and accepted her for who she was no questions asked. Padme appreciated that.  
  
"I don't know." Padme broke into a sob.  
  
"Shhhh." Ty reassured. "You just have to deal with reality, Padme. Despite what it throws at you. You have to beat it or it will overcome you and you will be a spiritless being. It would kill me to see your spirit broken. That is what I envy in you so much. That is what make you, you. Don't make me suffer to see you lose that."  
  
It felt good to her not to have someone else say 'It's going to be ok' or 'You will be fine'. Because everything wasn't fine. Ty was the first one that didn't say that, but also made it seem like she could live through this, and that was what she needed.  
  
"Thank you Ty." She whispered as she leaned deeper into his caring arms. "I will live through this. Thank you so much, I didn't feel like I could before now. I could never Thank you enough. You don't know what it's like to have people always say 'It's going to be OK' or 'You will be fine'. Because everything isn't fine, and you are the first person that hasn't said that, it means a lot to me." Padme looked up to his glowing gold eyes.  
  
Ty reached out and rubbed her hand softly. "Yes, you will make it through this, and I will help anyway that I can, Padme I promise, and I know that everything isn't fine with you, and I wasn't going to lie and tell you that it was. I will always be here as a friend for you to lean on, especially when you get to much of Anakin's inflated ego!" Ty reassured. He managed to get a laugh out of her and he instantly was glad he was able to help her.  
  
"Thanks again Ty" Padme said as she glanced at him again.  
  
"Hey, I'll be here all week!" He joked.  
  
Padme sat for a long while in the comfort of her friends arms. When finally she released that class was probably over and that he should be going to the next class before he was to late.  
  
"You should get to Saber practice" She said interrupting the comforting silence and the crashing of the waterfalls.  
  
"I know, Should we head back?" He questioned.  
  
"Umm.. Actually. I don't think I am going to go to the rest of my classes today. You can just go ahead without me ok?" She answered him.  
  
"Alright, I'll come and check up in you later ok? I'll meet you later ok?" He asked her as he stood up and reached out for her hand.  
  
Padme reached up and grabbed his hand and he slowly helped her up. "Yea sure I'll meet you in the Gardens after dinner."  
  
"Alright " He answered her and they walked back into the main area of the Temple.  
  
"Bye" Padme told him  
  
"Good-bye" he answered back as he made his way down the hall to Saber practice.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Ty made his way down the long corridors and arrived at the room quicker than he wished. He was already 30 minutes late for class and knew he would get lectured but he didn't care. He had to help his friend.  
  
How am I going to explain this to Anakin! He thought as he entered the room.  
  
"Ty." The instructor hollered across the room. "You are late, this is a warning and I hope it will never happen again." He shot him an evil glare.  
  
"Yes, Master." He found himself imitating Anakin from earlier.  
  
"You will be partners with Anakin for today. Since Padme never arrived. I do hope she is ok." The instructor informed him.  
  
"Ok" Ty answered him. Oh, this should be fun. He thought to himself as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and walked over to Anakin.  
  
"How is she?" Anakin asked, his jealousy showing once more.  
  
"Actually I think she is going to be ok." Ty took out his Saber and quickly advanced on Anakin. "I must have gave her some helpful words because her spirit just lit right up!"  
  
"Really?" Anakin asked block yet another one of Ty forceful blows. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, but I guess it's what I didn't say the helped her." Ty pushed back on Anakin saber as it clanked to his.  
  
"Ok then what didn't you say?" Anakin was beginning to sound very jealous at this point.  
  
"I didn't tell her that 'Everything was going to be Ok' Or 'She will be fine', Because that's not the truth. She is not fine and everything isn't ok." He explained to a very angry Anakin.  
  
"Oh" Anakin shot back.  
  
"Yeah" Ty answered. "She said that I was the first person that hadn't said that and it made her feel good that I wasn't lying to her or to myself about her situation to make her or myself fell better about it. She said it meant a lot to her to hear some truthful words instead of those."  
  
Just then Anakin's jealousy raged and he lost his balance and Ty knocked the Saber out of his hands and pinned him to the padded floor.  
  
"Ya know Anakin." Ty stated as he got up. "I think you might just be jealous of me." He added a smirk.  
  
Anakin didn't answer but stormed his way towards the door.  
  
"Anakin" Ty called waiting for him to turn around. When he did he finally continued. "She doesn't want to see you right now Anakin, give her a while, alright?"  
  
Anakin didn't answer but stormed out of the room. Ty knew that he probably would go to Padme but he did try to warn him and that was the best he could do for now.  
  
********  
  
Padme went to Anakin's room after she left Ty, she wasn't sure she was ready to see him yet but decided she would and went to his room to wait for him.  
  
Padme laid quietly on Anakin's bed waiting for him to arrive and going over the past hour. What a mess! But Ty is right. And it was great to finally hear the truth, because I am not Ok. I am far from it! But I will make it through this! I have to! There are other things that will make me happy. It will just take time that's all!  
  
Padme now laid peacefully on the bed and slowly drifted into her first good sleep since the incident when Anakin came barging into his room, wanting to plummet on his bed from frustration. When he noticed Padme's sleeping form lying on his bed his heart melted.  
  
She isn't mad at me? He thought to himself. He quietly walked over towards his bed and sat down next to her and brushed the hair from her silky face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up to meet his glare.  
  
"Hey." She whispered.  
  
Anakin leaned in once more and brushed more hair from her face, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I should have listened to you. And I know that you aren't fine, but I guess I was just telling myself that, so I could feel better. I am so sorry, Padme, can you forgive me?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Anakin of course I can, I know you didn't mean it, it's ok. It's just I felt weird. I'm sorry." She whispered back to him.  
  
Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss they were both longing for. He lowered her to the bed and kissed her again, but then a problem came to his mind  
  
Anakin pulled away, but reluctantly, "What about Obi-Wan, isn't he here?"  
  
Padme just laughed and kissed him again and the pulled away, "No, he and Starr umm, they went out. I talked to them earlier, when I got here."  
  
"Oh" Anakin said with a wide grin and dived in for another kiss. Padme accepted and for the first time since what had happened to her she felt like she was actually being loved when her and Anakin made love, she didn't feel like she was just his pleasure. She wasn't sure what had changed it, but things were getting better, and she gladly accepted that.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was reallllllllyy long! And to think that was onl;y 2 post from TF.net! I hope everyone replies!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Ch 13

Hey sorry this took so long... I was working ona post for it on TF.net and its was a complicated subject.. Here it is! I have the next one ready too.. It should be up in a maybe 2 days!!  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Before Obi-Wan and Starr arrived back at his quarters Anakin made sure Padme was back at hers. The last thing they needed was Obi-Wan finding out that Padme had skipped her classes and that she was there more than once a week. Anakin took the time to rest while he waited till five 'o' clock, for dinner. When the time finally came he made his way down to the main kitchen in the Temple. Most of the Padawans ate their instead of eating with their Masters in their quarters, apparently Jedi Masters can't cook very good.  
  
When Anakin arrived right at five he was surprised to see Padme already there. She was talking with Ty, Of course him! Anakin thought to himself. And she was also talking to Cru. Nami and Brea were also seated by them but they were in there own little world. As he walked up towards them he saw Padme switch from the conversation with Ty and Cru to one more feminine with Nami and Brea.  
  
He came up and sat down right next to Padme and wrapped his arm protectively around her waste. She didn't even realize this because she was so used to it. Anakin looked briefly at Ty who gave him a hesitant look and then turned away. Anakin's jealously was still on the edge, but he couldn't figure out why.  
  
They all gathered their food on trays and came back to their usual table in silence. The uncomfortable silence kept straight through their dinner and after also. They all quick said their good byes and good nights and Ty made sure that Padme was still going to meet him in the Gardens. Anakin grabbed her away from Ty, quickly. Something just told him to do it, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and he didn't want to know what. He and Padme walked along time through the Temple just talking about anything that came to mind. She knew he was avoiding the subject about her, but she wanted to avoid it to, so she didn't mention it.  
  
After about an hour walking throughout the Temple she told Anakin that she had some things to do before she retired and she also had a meeting with Depa in a few hours and needed to prepare for it. He reluctantly gave her a passionate kiss, pressing her against the wall and let her go. He watched her walk out to the Gardens which was on the way to her quarters. He decided it best to go in and take a cold shower and started to make his way towards his room, when a sudden urgency hit him.  
  
He stopped for a moment then turned around and decided to spy on Padme and make sure she got to her room safely. He sense a lot of reluctance still coming out of her, and he still wasn't sure if she was okay. He walked down the stairs and out the Temple into the Gardens he turned to go to the direction of Padme's quarters when he say Ty standing by a flowerbed, obviously waiting for someone. He waited a moment just to see who it was and then was going to continue on his way, but when he saw Padme walk up to him he felt like he had just been ran over by a herd of Banthas.  
  
She runs straight for him! I can't believe she would.. No, I can't think like this..there is nothing going on between them they are just friends! Anakin crept closer and behind the flowerbed hoping to prove himself right. The two sat down on the curb of the flowerbed and the conversation slowly began.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ty asked her.  
  
She bent her head down and slowly nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
"You went for Anakin straight after didn't you?" Ty questioned  
  
Straight after WHAT! Anakin thought to himself.  
  
"Of course I did." Padme answered, "I couldn't bear to stay away from him and hurt him more than I already have."  
  
Anakin sighed softly so know one would here. Well that's a relief!  
  
"Why do you do that?" Ty shot back. "Try to comfort him and make sure he is not hurt. Everytime you do, you make yourself weaker. He will have to learn on his own. You deserve someone better than that!"  
  
Padme looked up with anger in her eyes. "Don't tell me what I deserve Ty! I am happy with Anakin. Who do you think I should be with Huh? Someone like you? Why would I when Anakin is all I need!"  
  
"You need more than him." Ty shot back. "He is just your sex toy! I mean look at us! We are friends.. Good ones. You and Anakin don't have that friendship. It's like you skipped it."  
  
Anakin was about to stand up and knock Ty out by now. How can he say these things! He doesn't know crap about us!!  
  
Padme stared at Ty in disbelief. "He is not my Sex toy! I love Anakin! And we have a friendship! I can tell Anakin anything and everything, he is my best friend and he always will be!" Padme was now in tears and slowly scooting further away from Ty on the curb.  
  
Anakin watched the two as they fought on and he was nearly in tears. I never knew I meant THAT much to her.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him you were meeting me here!" Ty snapped at her.  
  
"Because I didn't think it would matter. I came here because you wanted to check up on me, not to have you try to rip me away from Anakin. I wasn't even going to come but since it was on the way to my room I couldn't avoid it" She shouted back.  
  
"Yea right. There is something going on between us and you know it as much as I. I don't see what you like in Anakin anyway. He is way overrated ya know! He's not all that great of a guy. And I bet I could be better at.."  
  
Ty tried to continue but was cut off by Padme standing up and screaming at him. "You assume too much! There is nothing going on between us! And Anakin is not overrated your just jealous of him. And you just don't want to admit it! And I cant guarantee that you are NOT better than Anakin!"  
  
What is up with Ty!! And go Padme! I think I should let them see me.. No I can't I mean obviously Padme doesn't like him and she isn't cheating on me.. I just gotta know this!  
  
"Oh but your the one that's wrong" Ty calmed his voice back down. "There is something happening between us, and the only thing Anakin has that I don't and that I want.. Is you. And about the better than him thing... I would be glad to prove it." He finished with a smile.  
  
"You are disgusting" She spat as heavy rain started to fall down. "I would never be with you and you are sick just to think that I would betray my love to Anakin and cheat on him, and worst of all with his best friend! I could never do such a thing! I will love Anakin till my dying day, we may be going through a rough time right now, but our love will guide us through it. He is my light, he is my reason for living and I would never give that up for you, A sorry excuse for a man, much less a friend." She gathered up her strength and and stood straight up, the rain plastering her hair to her face. She began to walk away when a strong grip grabbed her arm.  
  
"I am a man so speak to me like one." Ty now had her face just inches from his own, standing in the middle of the Garden. "What are you going to do, go tell Anakin that I hurt you." He added with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No! I am going to go tell him what a lying sorry excuse for a friend he has." Padme yanked her arm from his grip to have it grabbed again, this time only tighter.  
  
I've got to do something, this is getting out of hand. But I didn't know she thought all that about me. She really does love me that much! Anakin tried to stand and make his way to help Padme but something told him to stay there and keep watching so he did. Not wanting to but he did.  
  
"Please!" Ty grasped her harder, drawing blood from her weakened wrists. "Like he would believe you! He has known me longer, and I could easily say you seduced me and make him lose all trust in you. I will win Padme. He will be so heartbroken when I tell him that. He will have no trust in his heart left for you. You will a lonely ol bag and come crying to me for help." He yanked her face towards his and pressed his lips coldly and harshly against hers.  
  
Oh this is going to far! Anakin stood up quickly and made his way towards Ty.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Padme spat at him.  
  
"Taking what is rightfully mine do you have a prob...." He was cut off by a strong piercing slap to his face. He quickly let go of his grip on Padme and grabbed his face.  
  
"I do not belong to you! And Anakin would never believe your lies" Padme cried out as she flexed her hand from the hardness of her slap.  
  
"She is right TY!" Anakin appeared out of nowhere, drenched by the rain making him look taller and madder.  
  
"Anakin!" Padme screamed as she ran in to his arms. It was just now that she noticed that her arms were profusely bleeding and that her hands were covered in blood.  
  
"Padme, Your hurt!" Anakin grabbed at her wrists and softly dabbed the wounds with his cloak.  
  
"Ahhhh" Padme winced in pain. The wounds were deep. How could he cut her so bad with his bear hands. Anakin thought to himself.  
  
"She is mine Anakin." Ty shot at him.  
  
"What is wrong with you Ty, you were never like this before," Anakin said to him, trying to avoid a physical fight.  
  
Ty lunged for Padme trying to grab her away from Anakin. Padme scream for help, So loud that Anakin thought he would be deaf. He pushed her to the side and tackled Ty pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Padme run. Go get help! Quick!" Anakin looked back at her. Before he could even finish she was already running.  
  
  
  
Padme tried calling mentally for help as she ran. But she was still so weak from her encounter with the Sith that she could broadcast a strong enough signal. She slowed her pace as she got dizzy. She fought herself to climb the stair and run to Obi-Wans quarters and as she arrived at the door and keyed the entrance she had leaned against the door frame to keep from falling. The door swished open and she collapsed then and there.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan rushed to her side with Starr in quick pursuit. "Padme whats wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Anakin and Ty.. In the Gardens quick..There is something wrong with Ty!" She whispered before she blacked out from weakness.  
  
Obi-Wan moved her soaking wet body to the sofa and told Starr to bandage her wrists and darted quickly out of the room and headed straight for the Gardens. What he saw there almost out him in shock.  
  
There lay Anakin face down on the ground with Ty hitting him with Darkside Force lightening. He saw Anakin take it in his hands and turn it back to Ty. He truely is the Chosen One!  
  
Anakin stood up and deflected the Force lightening the best he could, but some were still getting through to him. Obi-Wan ran over to help and called on the Force. He made a calling to the Jedi Master's to help and then went straight for Anakin and Ty.  
  
"What took you so long Master?" Anakin yelled as Obi-Wan ran up.  
  
"Sorry" Obi-Wan answered. "Padme collapsed at the door, I had to help her."  
  
"What? Is she ok?" Anakin shouted worringly as they both fought the lightening coming from Ty's hands.  
  
"Yea, she's still weak from the last bad encounter. She should be fine." Obi-Wan answered back. I hope she will be!  
  
"Ahhhh." Anakin screamed as Force lightening hit him square in the chest and knocked him to the ground. He got distracted thinking about Padme and got hit. Now Obi-Wan was all on his own. Just as Anakin was beginning to black out he saw Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace come running down the Temple stairs and ready their lightsabers.  
  
Anakin gathered the strength to stay awake and he watched as Yoda Mace and Obi-Wan strike down Ty and pin him to the floor. Healers came rushing out taking Ty inside and then they gather Anakin. As they carried him into the Healers ward he finally passed out of pure exhaustion.  
  
The next morning Anakin woke up to Padme getting in the Healer bed with him. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"I am now that I know you are. I was so scared Anakin. I would never leave you, you know that right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, I do" He answered. "Hey do you know what was wrong with Ty, I mean he was using Force lightening on me!"  
  
"Anakin." Padme whispered. "Ty, He was... He was seduced to the Darkside. And he was trying to take me away to try to get you to turn to the Darkside, he told the Healers something about his Master wanting you. And that they wanted me for something. Oh Ani, I am so scared! He used this thing to make me weaker, that's why I collapsed at Obi-Wan quarters."  
  
Anakin pulled Padme close as if a Sith were going to take her away at that moment. Just then Obi-Wan walked in with Starr following behind like always.  
  
"Anakin, I think the Healers are beginning to get tired of us being in here." He joked.  
  
"I'm sure!" He answered back.  
  
"Ty is going to be staying in the Healers, they are trying to turn him back to the light, but he doesn't want to disobey the Sith and says that he HAS to have you turned and Padme brought to them." Obi-Wan explained. "I think it best that we don't leave the Temple very much, and obviously the Sith know she is here, so we have to be extra careful." He added.  
  
The pair on the bed nodded and pulled each other closer and Obi-Wan and Starr walked out of the room hold each others hands tightly. Anakin laid Padme next to him with one arm around her waist and the other rubbing the bandages over her wrists, from the Force cuts Ty had given her.  
  
How could I not tell my best friend had turned to the Darkside. How could I let him hurt Padme like that! And what do they want with me! And Padme! She can't do that much! Why do they want her so bad, she cant even do anything with the Senate anymore, so there is no reason to need her! Anakin's mind flustered for hours before he finally fell asleep to the sound of Padme's breathes and the feeling of her snuggling her head the crook of his neck, trying to get closer to him.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"So they captured your Apprentice my young Sith?" Sidious asked a young Sith Master.  
  
"Yes, My Master. The plan is going as foreseen?" The Sith Master replied.  
  
"Yes, it is my young Sith. The young couple will now get closer to their other friends to see if there is a difference in them." Sidious answered back.  
  
"And then what will we do my Master?" The Sith asked, confused.  
  
"Do not rush my replies YOUNG Sith!" He spat at him.  
  
"I'm sorry my Master, just eager to see what we will need the Old Senator for.. Since she is no longer a Senator, I no longer see the need to have her." The Sith explained.  
  
"Ahhh, Smart you are." Sidious greeted. " She is young and in her prime. We could use some Sith of pure Midiclorian blood. And with our Sith and her we could produce them. She is guaranteed to have Force strength children.. What would you think of the my you Sith?" He questioned the Sith hiding his smile.  
  
"My Master." The Sith said in disbelief. "That would be wonderful, we could have Sith raised from infancy. But there is one problem." He hesitated." The Senator is no longer able to have children, because of the Bounty Hunter."  
  
"Yes, I know" Sidious said disgusted. "But once we have her in our possesion I can fix that problem, but it works good now, she can produce Skywalker no Force strength children, and the love of his children would be a thing that would keep him from the Darkside. So for now, This is wonderful. We are proceeding as planned."  
  
"Yes, my Master, I believe we are too." The Sith smiled back at the Dark Lord.  
  
"You are dismissed for now." Sidious added before turned around in his chair to face the window filled with stars.  
  
"Yes, my Master." The Sith repeated before he bowed and turned to exit.  
  
Once he was out the Sidious silently whispered to himself. "Yes.. Skywalkers, I will have you. Dear Padme will produce me Sith children, I have foreseen it."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Anakin was suddenly woken up by a whisper in the back of his mind. "Yes.. Skywalkers, I will have you. Dear Padme will produce me Sith children, I have foreseen it."... What does that mean? What did I hear? Anakin thought as he weak body drifted back to sleep. Yes I will have you, rest now my young Apprentices. He heard before his world slowly went black and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
So??! Review!!! 


	14. Ch 14

Ok everyone ... This is my favorite post in the WHOLE story!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this took so long.. i got it trouble withy some moderaters about a post at TF.net  
  
I hope you enjoy this post as much I do!  
  
********************  
  
The weeks flew by with no one even mentioning Ty. The Council decided it best to just act like he was never part of them, while in recovery. Anakin got out of the Healers fully healed, and Padme accepted the fact the she couldn't have any children. It wasn't an easy thing to accept but she did, for she couldn't change it, so there was no reason for her to sit around moping about it. She moved on, living her life to it's fullest, with Anakin at her side, she was happy and that's all she knew.  
  
  
  
What she didn't know that Anakin was up to something. She did know that he had left class early several times and said it was nothing important, but she was beginning to get worried about him. Anakin on the other hand knew exactly what was going on and he wasn't telling her a word. Every since the trouble of the latest weeks he had been planning a surprise for her. He was going to take her away from the Temple for a nice day to themselves on the beach under the stars. The only problem was that not only did Corasaunt have no beaches it definitely didn't have a very nice sky, not to mention stars.  
  
So Anakin worked it out. He was going to take Padme off of Corcaunt. But it wouldn't be easy. He had to beg the Council for permission and then there was the problem of getting a transport and getting her to keep her eyes closed the whole time. Anakin thought it through and he figured if it was for him she would do it, but he wanted to take her to a beach and the only place he thought of that had them was Naboo and there was no way he was taking her back there. Then an image of Alderran popped in his head. Yea! The have romantic stuff there! He thought to himself. He was taking her to Alderran.  
  
Well, the day came that he was going to take her, and he was acting as suspicious as ever. Padme kept asking 'What was wrong' and "What he was up to' and he would just tell her 'Nothing' and 'Everything's fine', why do you ask. He got the transport prepared early that morning with things for a quiet picnic on a secluded beach and the only thing left he had to do was get her to keep her eyes closed. He had it all planned, they would arrive at sunset and he would make her open her eyes. And she will fall in my arms and smother me with kisses, cuz I'm the sweetest guy alive! He flattered himself.  
  
He walked to the long corridor to Padme's quarters holding only a scarf in his hands he knocked lightly on the door. Depa answered with a bright smile lighting up her face, she was his helpful accomplice. He flashed Depa a smile and she nodded pointy towards Padme room motioning that she was in there. Anakin used one of his many Force tricks to go unnoticed through Padme's open door. Thank God it was open! He thought to himself.  
  
When he entered he smelled the sweet lilac shampoo still holding it's scent in her hair, he inhaled deeply to get more of it, and to also get more control. He walked deeper in the room and saw that she was facing the window just looking at the passing traffic, he slowly walked up behind her shielding that he was there. He grabbed the scarf with his other hand a stretched it out and front of him and quickly jumped on her back and wrapped the scarf around her eyes. She screamed as loud as she possible could and she only stopped when Anakin flipped her over and silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"It's only me!" He whispered.  
  
Padme smiled widely her lips still lingering on his. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing more than usual." He said picking them off up the floor.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Why am I wearing this, can I take off?" She said tugging at the scarf around her eyes.  
  
"No" he shouted pulling her hand away from her face, " I have a surprise for you and you can't take it off till we get there."  
  
"Get there?" She said grabbing his hand so she could find her way. "Where exactly is there?"  
  
"You'll see." He smirked as he pulled her out of her room.  
  
He grabbed her around the waist with one hand and led her down the halls with the other. Many passing Jedi gave him odd looks for walking with a blindfolded woman and not to mention holding her so close.  
  
When he arrived at the transport he slowly walked her up the ship and took her into the passenger seat. "Just stay there and no peeking, Ok?"  
  
"Your no fun!" Padme said as she patted at the scarf on her face. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"You'll see just sit back and relax ok?" He soothed her.  
  
"Fine." She sighed, and felt them take off and jump into hyperspace. "We are leaving the planet! Where are you taking me! ANAKIN! What are you up to?" She asked half way frightened.  
  
"Just be quiet, and don't worry." He patted he hand lightly.  
  
"Does the Council know about you KIDNAPPING me?" She shot at him after a moment of silence.  
  
"Umm, I wouldn't exactly call it kidnapping, more like borrowing." He shook his head mostly to agree with himself.  
  
  
  
"Sure..." She chuckled as they went off into the deep blackness of space.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at Alderran, Padme was quickly working on Anakin's last nerve, annoying him, trying to get him to take the blindfold off. When he lowered the ramp and grabbed her to take her down her almost dropped her thinking of all the things that they were going to be doing that night crossed his mind. He grabbed her tighter around her around the waist and got a painful blow in the stomach for the act.  
  
"OK for one." She started. "I can see your thoughts, and that stuff wont be happening if you drop me ya got it! And two, When can I take this thing off!"  
  
"Calm down, soon, I promise." He kissed her deeply after the arrived at the end of the ramp.  
  
He landed the transport from Coracuant on the high part of the beach so they wouldn't have to walk far when they arrived, and he thought that Padme was starting to get the idea, and probed her mind for a brief second and found out that she was beyond confused and had no clue what was happening.  
  
"Wait here." He instructed her and gave her a quick kiss and walked away as she reached for him only grabbng the air in the cool breeze.  
  
Anakin walked back in the ship grabbing a sack that had a blanket and a few other things for the night in it and as he walked back out the ship he looked out the windshield and saw Padme standing facing the sunset, yet not knowing it, with her hair flowing in the breeze and the sun casting a warm glow around her body. She really is an angel He whispered to himself, as tears filled up his eyes, from her beauty.  
  
He walked down the ramp and threw the sack across his shoulder and it rested heavily on his back. He walked over to Padme grabbing her hand and spinning her around and capturing her mouth in an unexpected kiss. He pulled away and put his lips up to her ears and simply whispered, "Cover your ears." As he walked them down the beach.  
  
"What? I'm not.." She blurted out but was cut off by another passionate kiss which she greedily accepted.  
  
"Just do it." He answered back as he grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her close to his chest. So close she could feel his heart racing in anticipation against her back. she put her hand tightly over her ears, wanting so much to know what was going on.  
  
When Anakin held her waist tightly and let her go no further, she began to take her hand from her ears only to have them pushed back. She stood in silence, hand over her ears. Anakin stood a moment to look at the Angel in front of him and then he sat up the 'bed' on the sand. A think blanket and a few other little necessity's and the bag thrown to the side, Real nice He thought and walked back over to his Lover.  
  
He walked behind her a slowly brought her hands down to his mouth kissing them with all the passion he had in him. A broad smile crossed her face as she felt Anakin grab her around her waist from behind and held her close once again. He very slowly untied the blindfold and lowered it from her face. She felt the sunlight hit her face and she noticed a soothing breeze and a soft sound in the backround. I haven't seen anything yet and I'm in Heaven!  
  
"Open your eyes." Anakin whispered in her ears.  
  
A warm chill went down her back as his words lingered in her ears, she slid her hands down to his were they were resting on her waist and grabbed them tightly in her own. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and her eyes quickly adjusted to the remainder of the sunlight. Before her she saw the cute little bed Anakin made and the crashing of the waves permitting a soothing sound with the sun on the verge of setting. A silent tear made its way down her face and fell off her cheek and onto Anakin's hand as she turned around to face her husband.  
  
She faced him with love filling her entire her soul. I can't believe Anakin did all this!  
  
Padme turned slowly around to see Anakin staring deep into her eyes as if looking into her soul. "I love it Anakin, thanks you so much, it is so beautiful, I needed to get away."  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked up in his spirited blue eyes and was speechless. "This is perfect Ani. This is the best day of my life, this is.." She was captured by the best kiss they ever shared.  
  
She could see stars, the world closed around them, they were spinning with the sound of crashing waves and each other breathes filling all existence. The world stopped. Everything stopped for them. For them. If anyone was meant to be together it was them. They were meant to be, and nothing could break through there bond, they could face anything.  
  
She looked across the beach, the waves coming up and beginning to touch her feet, the sun just inches from a full set and the breeze making her her flow, everything was perfect, Ani was perfect.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" He questioned.  
  
"No." She said with a wide grin pressing against his lips. "Why don't you show me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt the tight squeeze around her stomach and she was lifted off the ground. She pulled out of this kiss and Anakin twirled her around, until she wrapped her legs around his waist and dove in and kissed him with enough Force power to knock a normal person down.  
  
Anakin welcomely kissed her back and lowered them to the blanket laying on the soft sand, that he once described. Their clothes were quickly stripped and thrown afar from them. Out of all the times Padme had spent many sleeplessness nights in Anakin's Quarters she had never felt so much love. With every kiss came a new passion. With every motion came a new passion. For the first time she felt as if she was one with Anakin during their love. With every kiss Anakin gave her she felt as if she was being led deeper away from the world. Nothing could touch her in Anakin's arms, and she was never leaving them.  
  
  
  
The once quiet and secluded beach on an Island far from the normal civilized Aldarran, was now filled with laughter, screams, and moans of pleasure. The soft breeze swept over the young couple, sending a shiver down Padme's back, and making Anakin huddle to her closer. Anakin laid on his back staring at the bright star shinning on his form and reflecting in his perfect eyes, Padme lay on his chest listening to his extremely quickened heartbeat from recent events slowly calm. She watched his expressionless face plastered with sweat look up at the stars in such wonder.  
  
She didn't know how long she watched him, but it didn't seem long enough, he looked down at her his face lit up with a huge grin.  
  
"What?" he question and laughed at her expression.  
  
"I love you so much Anakin." She whispered back to him and laid her head once again on his heart. He brought his hand up to her face and stoked it gently and wove it through her hair, making her relax even more on to his body. She began to slowly fade into sleep of exhaustion, slowly tracing the muscles of Anakin's chest with her finger. With her head just inches away from Anakin's ear he could here her breathing finally slow as she slipped into a peaceful sleep on a perfect night on the perfect place. He decided he needed to tell her how he really loved her and now was the best time to ever do that.  
  
"Padme.." He waited for a response.  
  
"Huh?" She answered.  
  
"I love you so much, you know that right." He tightened his muscles as her touch was starting to permit a feeling.  
  
"Of course I do, Anakin." She replied.  
  
"I love you with everything I have, which isn't much, that's why I wonder why you chose me, I have nothing to offer but myself, I'm no knight in shinning armor." he explained to her  
  
He had her full attention. "I don't need money or a huge house, All I want is you, and I love you for that, it wouldn't matter if we had nothing, because we would still have our love."  
  
Anakin finally admitted what he had kept to himself since her loss. "Padme, you had me scared for a while, I felt like you didn't love me anymore, and that was the worst feeling I have ever felt."  
  
"Anakin." She began. "I am so sorry, I love you with everything in me, and I will never stop, I love you to much to stop. The hardest thing I'd ever have to do To look you in the eyes and tell you I don't love you. To turn around and just walk away, pretend I don't love you. To show no emotion when you cry. We are meant to be." She paused for a moment as she saw tears flowing freely from his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I was afraid to tell you how much you meant to me, I was afraid you would leave. But you deserve to know, I will NEVER stop loving you Anakin, I swear it." She finished, with a sigh coming from her and a silenced sniffle from Anakin.  
  
"You mean just as much to me. I do love you this much, nothing will stop that. I would give the Galaxy for you." He leaned up and kissed her lightly on her cheek, getting a loving sigh out of her.  
  
"Anakin I don't care that you used to be a slave, or where you are from, just as long as you love me." She now had tears flowing down her face  
  
"Padme." Anakin stated as he sat up, bring her up in his arms. "I promise you, from the bottom heart, I will love you, till death do us part, and even after that." He sniffed holding back tears at the thought of losing her crossed his mind. "I'm telling you as this as a love and a friend."  
  
"Anakin, I never knew you felt this much." Padme said in awe. "You are my light, you are wild and free, everything I ever wanted, and ever want."  
  
Anakin turned to her face his face still wet with tears and kissed her with all the energy he had left in him that night. Wrapping her arm around to the back of his head Padme pushed herself closer to him. Pulling apart from the kissing embrace, she could see the mischievous look Anakin had smiling down at her.... Telling her that it was going to be another long night.  
  
  
  
The hours passed in the short night as the couple held each other close throughout the peaceful night. As the soft breeze and the soothing waves passed across them they laid sprawled on the blanket on the soft sand. The sun once again began to rise for another day. Anakin rolled over grabbing Padme in his quick action, and getting a quick giggle before he gathered her in another kiss.  
  
"Is it possible for the happiest man in the Galaxy to get even happier?" He asked her as they sat up in each others arms, ready to watch the sunrise.  
  
"Well," She kissed him, and turned back to the Sunrise. "If it happened, then I guess it is." She whispered falling into yet another one of his consuming kisses.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Was it good? Do ya love it? TELL ME! 


	15. Ch 15

Sorry this took so long!  
  
***************************************  
  
The weeks went by and everyday Padme and Anakin thought of their romantic getaway. Anakin even thought about doing it again, but he needed to think of something different. Everything in their lives were getting back on track, the way they needed them. Every once in a while Padme would think of her loss but she always knew that Anakin would be there with her, and she quickly got passed it.  
  
Anakin and Padme were stretching for their class with Master Windu when a new girl walked in the class. Padme didn't pay much attention, but she did notice that the girl was very pretty, and then continued her warm-ups.  
  
"Everyone" Master Windu began. "This is Lyla, she just got her classes rotated and she will be in this class from now on."  
  
Lyla walked across the room and put her stuff down and walked back to Master Windu. Padme was starting to get a very uncomfortable feeling. Something doesn't seem right. It seems dark in here now. She thought to herself.  
  
The class went just as any other day, and was quickly over, like always. This was Padme's favorite class, she always had so much fun in it. That is until today, She probably wouldn't like this class anymore.  
  
Lyla was packing her stuff up or by the door as Padme and Anakin went to exit. She gave Padme a angry look, but Pamde just ignored it. When Anakin pushed the door to open it Lyla ran right into him. Typical Padme shook her head. She knew Anakin would just brush it off like he did with all the other girls, but she stayed close to his side and kept watch anyway.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lyla" She announced.  
  
"Anakin" He introduced himself, then he pointed over to Padme. "And this is my wife Padme." He added a smirk to try and get a little jealousy, but the girls attention spurted even more.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." She said shaking their hands.  
  
Padme just nodded and begin to wonder how many times it took the girl to dye her to get it the color blonde it was. She drifted off in her own thoughts, and briefly noted that Anakin and her were all over each other. They would need to talk!  
  
Lila finally left as did Padme and Anakin. They walked through the Garden and when they arrived Padme couldn't hold her jealousy any longer.  
  
"You were all over her Anakin." She spun out of his hold.  
  
"I was not." He answered back, beginning to get a little angry.  
  
"Oh please, Anakin. You were practically drooling!" She screamed out, earning a few stares.  
  
"Well, I don't know what happened, I mean for some reason, I just..." Anakin was cut off.  
  
"Oh please, what do you think she forced you to look at her, Yeah right!" Padme was now pacing back and forth, she really didn't like this girl!  
  
"Padme, just get over it." As soon as those words came out, Anakin quickly regretted it.  
  
"Get over it!" She spat in his face. "You know what NO! Just stay away from me." She stormed off heading for her room. Anakin chased her but he didn't make it in time. She slammed the door right in his face, almost hitting his nose.  
  
"Padme, come on open the door." He begged.  
  
"NO!" She screamed through the metal door. "Just go away."  
  
Anakin sat there for a while leaning up against the door. He knew that she was no longer by the door, but she was in her room, laying on her bed. But he didn't know that she was crying.  
  
He got up and walked down the hall towards the Gardens again. He was in need of some major Meditation. He arrived in the Gardens and made his way over to the waterfalls. It was his favorite place to Meditate, it was always so peaceful. He walked up to the bank of the connecting pond and was surprise to see someone already there. It was Lyla. Oh, Great! Just what I need. He thought as he started to turn around.  
  
"Hey Anakin." Lyla questioned.  
  
GREAT! He turned around. "Hey"  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I just come here when I need sometime alone." He said as he started to turn around once more.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your spot, But what happened?" she walked up to him.  
  
"Oh, nothing big, me and Padme just got in a little fight that's all, we have been going through a hard time lately." He said as they started towalk throught the Gardnens.  
  
Why am I telling her so much! It's like I can't keep my mouth shut! What is going on! It's like she is using some kind of power. Anakin wondered why he was being so open. He would never tell anyone this.  
  
"Hey do you think I could come up to your room and get a drink, and maybe, well ya know, we might just hit it off." She shot him a sexy smile.  
  
"Yea sure I'd love that." He blurted out quickly. NO! I don't want her to come up! I am married, I don't want to cheat on Padme!! Why did I say yes! Why can't I say no!  
  
Anakin tryed to say no but the words couldn't come out. Lyla put her arms through his, and he still couldn't refuse. What is happening!  
  
They entered his quarters, Anakin still trying to stop, and hoping that Obi- Wan was there. Of course he entered and the room was dead quite. Stupid Obi- Wan. Why does he have to like Starr so much!  
  
Lyla went over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Obi-Wans secret liquors, that he hides from the Council members, and poured two glasses. Anakin turned to face the other way, going over his latest actions. Oh, God, I hope nothing happens, why can't I stop, something weird is going on here.!  
  
"Here ya go" Lyla interrupted his thoughts and handed him a full glass.  
  
"To us?" She questioned raising her glass.  
  
What! There is no us! It's Me and PADME! He knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse, something was making him obey to her, and he didn't like that!  
  
She took his silence as a yes and drank the full cup in one long gulp. He stared at her in amazement Me and Obi-Wan always tried to do that, and we never could! What am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking of that, I need to get out of this!  
  
Lyla came up to him and pushed the drink to his mouth making him take a huge gulp, more than half of it was gone. She grabbed the glass and threw it to the floor the glass shattered and glass flew everywhere.  
  
Uhh Oh... I don't want to know what is..  
  
Lyla wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips just inches away from his. "You know you want this." She said when she saw his hesitation.  
  
"I Uhh, Ye... NO! Get away" He finally got out. He tried to push her off but she held on tight. "I can't do this! I don't like you! I could never do this to Padme!"  
  
"Oh forget about that little barren sorry excuse for a woman for a second would ya!" She shot at him.  
  
"Don't ever talk about her like that." He finally managed to throw her off of him.  
  
She ran over to her bag and pulled out something. Anakin tried to see what is was but she hid it too quickly.  
  
"You need something more than her Anakin, admit it." She walked back to him, using a sweet voice again.  
  
"I need nothing more. And you are so less than her." He looked down at the blonde.  
  
"That is where you are wrong!!!" She screamed and lunged forward. The device in her hand stabbing Anakin in the arm. It was a needle. Anakin backed up grabbing at his arm, he began it feel really dizzy and after about a minute he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Lets see what Padme thinks of you now." Lyla hissed as she drug Anakin into his room and heaved him onto his bed. It was now late at night and she gave him another shot to keep him out, ill the perfect time. When Padme would come. She stripped Anakin of all his clothes and smothered kiss marks of her red lipstick all down his lip neck and chest. Hehehe His wife will never want to see him again, and then they will be all ours. Lyla thought to herself.  
  
Just then a beep came from her comm she reached out and pushed a red button, and a hazy blue figure appeared.  
  
"Master Sidious." She greeted.  
  
"Ahh, Lyla. I see things are working out?" He said in his slithering voice.  
  
"Yes Master, I am setting up things now, and Padme come soon. Things are going as planned!" She smiled widely hoping to get a praise form her Master.  
  
"Yes... This is good news. Everything is going as foreseen, soon we will have Padme and she will create the finest Sith ever!"  
  
"Yes, My Master" Lyla said with a tinge of jealousy. "When will we get Anakin, couldn't we take him now?"  
  
"NO!" Sidious snapped. "If we take him now, we wont get the girl! And she is far more important than him! Make sure to keep him asleep, he can send no mental cries either, make sure of it!"  
  
"Yes Master." She dropped her head in defeat.  
  
"Contact me when the girl has come." He finished.  
  
"Yes, Master." She said as the image fluttered away.  
  
Lyla walked back over to the bed, adding a few more things to her handy work, "She will be here soon, I can feel her forgiveness, The Sith will rise again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
Well we are getting closer to where I am at at Theforce.net..... Kinda .... This is from page 10 on the boards and I have 30 but.. We're getting there!  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	16. Ch 16

I'm sorry this has takin so long... I joined Powder pouff football at school, and have had a lot of practice Latley.. and my game is monday the 7th YAY cant wait...well added onto that I have working my butt off on this story at TF.net and I am startting a new Star wars Au. I also sprained my wrist really bad in practice.... But I promise to update sooner!  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Padme had a long and restless night. She kept going over the events, wondering what she got all mad over.Was I too hard on him? I did over react! Maybe I should check on him... No, he needs space right now, But what if... NO! Just leave him be... But we need to sort this out! I don't know!!!  
  
With her mind racing with a billion thoughts she got out of her bed and pulled on her Jedi garbs, she had lying out for the next day, and crept quietly out her bedroom. Her door creaked as it opened and she paused for a moment, to see if her Master knew she was sneaking out. When she saw no one she walked across the soft plush carpet towards the door and as she punched numbers on the keypad she heard someone clear their throat. With one quick move she was turned full around, and staring face to face with her Master, Depa Billaba.  
  
"You should check on him you know." Depa announce earning a confused look from Padme.  
  
"How did you know that is where I am going?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I know you to got in a fight... I am a Jedi, you know.. I know these things.. You should check on him, It is the right thing to do!"  
  
"Thank you Master. I know I over reacted." Padme said as she expected her Master to be disappointed.  
  
"Just go already, don't waste your time with me." Depa urged her to go.  
  
"Thank you, and good bye Master." Padme opened the door and her Master watched her walk down the hall.  
  
"Padme.." Depa called out, "Remember, everything happens for a reason, no matter what that may be......"  
  
"Thank you Master" She called out as she turned the corner.  
  
She made her way across the Temple earning glares from other Jedi, wondering what she was doing up this late. She walked slowly through the Gardens, trying to think of what she could say, and also stalling getting there. I am really not good saying that I am wrong! Or sorry for that matter! Force, What do I say! I'm sorry you can look at any girl you want to! I, mean! Ugh, why is this so hard!  
  
Before she knew it she was walking up the steps to the floor Master Kenobi and Anakin's, room was on. Obi-Wan is probably out with Starr somewhere! They spent WAY to much time together! Oh, great I'm almost there!  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Ah, Skywalker we will have you, your wife is coming here now I can sense her, I hope you to get into it good, Hahaha"  
  
Lyla stared down at the motion less Anakin laying stripped on his bed wrapped in the sheet with all other blanket laying in a tangle on the floor. Lyla took a step back to look at her handy work, and hand to admit, it looked pretty believable. She got her thing gathered and made her way to the exit sensing that Padme was nearing in. She was about to open the door when she remembered, a crucial detail. She pulled a small vile out of her bag along with another long needle. She walked over to Anakin, and careful put the liquid from the vile into the needle and injected it in to his muscular arm.  
  
"That should do it, with one loud scream from her, this will wake you right up, it look just like you were sleeping." Lyla got up from the bed and walked into the fresher for one quick look, and to make sure her lipstick looked smudged a used. She neared the door and felt Padme through the Force, she was turning the corner. Lyla exited the door. and walked quickly down the hall, and slowed we she saw Padme turn the corner, giving Lyla an angry glare, in turn for the one Padme had received earlier.  
  
"Hello Padme." Lyla nodded her head to her as she passed,  
  
"Lyla." Padme nodded back and walked to Anakin's door.  
  
Before she keyed in the code she looked back down the hall to make sure Lyla was long gone. Why was she in this hall way, and why did she look so... Used! Padme sighed deeply and looked up at the door as it slowly opened. Quarters of Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker is what a large signed on the door read.  
  
She enter the quarters and paused as soon as she entered. Broken glass, Empty alcohol bottle. Another glass. Oh my ... That one has lipstick on... Oh... Padme slowly inched towards Anakin's bedroom, fearing the thoughts going through her mind. The door to his room was opened not much more than and inch and she pushed the door open slowly getting a sharp squeak as if it were hundreds of years old.  
  
The sight that greeted her was not a pleasant one. There in his bed lay Anakin Skywalker, sleep peacefully, his chest and face covered with lipstick kiss smudges, and his clothes thrown aside. The sheet was tangled tightly around him, coming up to his waste, showing fully his muscular chest. The air reeked of another woman's perfume and the blankets on the floor where near the door. Padme couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
How could he do this. She cried to herself. She wanted to scream so badly, but she couldn't find the words, nothing was coming out! I didn't over react that much. Oh and with Lyla... I'm going to kill her!!!!!!!!! With the though of who he did it with, she finally found her voice, and she used it!  
  
"ANNNAAKIIIN!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!" She ran over to the bed as he shot up. Not yet understanding what happened or where he was.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
"What?" He questioned as he sat up, "Where am I , Padme whats wrong?"  
  
"Whats wrong?" She slapped him across the face. "WHy don't you tell me! I'm not the one that... Oh I can't believe this!"  
  
"Padme what are you talking about? I didn't..." He was cut off by her grabbing him, still wrapped in the sheet and draging him into the fresher. She flipped on the light and shoved him in front of the mirrior.  
  
"Yes, you did do something, You could atleast tried to hide it!"  
  
Anakin stared at the mirrior in disbelief. He couldn't remember anything after there fight, it was just blank.  
  
"And in case you haven't noticed, the only thing you ARE wearing in the sheet!" She pointed to the sheet wrapped around his waist.  
  
He grabbed a washcloth and started to wash off all the smudges from his face and chest. "Padme, I don't remember anything! I just remember you leaving after we got in a fight, and then I started heading for my quarters thats all that I remember! I swear" He threw down the washcloth and stormed out of the Fresher.  
  
"Oh, please Anakin, spare me, I don't want to here more lies!" She spat at him.  
  
He grabbed his pants and quickly put them on and ran out into the living area where Padme had gone, preparing to leave. "Padme what do you mean 'More' lies?"  
  
He grabbed her arm only to have her yank it away with all her anger. "You said you wouldn't want more than me! That you loved me... But you just got right in bed with her didn't you?"  
  
"Padme, nothing happened!" He tryed to be calm.  
  
"Well the proof is against you right now!" She stormed out of the apartment, running as fast as she could, getting away from the person she used to be able to trust with her life.  
  
  
  
Anakin tried his best to run after her, with a pounding headache snaking in his brain., burning what patience he had left. When he reached the door and tried to go through it it felt like something was pulling him back. What the..... Why can't I.... Uhh Oh!  
  
  
  
His mind was reeling with thoughts, visions; Visions of children. They were happy. But then they were in pain, great pain, all of them. He felt their pain, their suffering, it was all absorbing into him. He saw the children running. What are they running from? He heard a sickly laught and then mechanical breathing emmiting from behind him.  
  
"Please help us!" A child screamed out to him.  
  
He wanted so badly to answer the small boy back, but he couldn't speak, he could only watch as a dark tall creature. Thats and understate meant, its a Monster! Swung his bloddy lightsaber and cut down the innocent child.  
  
Anakin tried to grasp the wall for support, Reaching out in every which way, trying to grab something. Anything, but he was whipping around, spinning in circles. Then the vision stopped and his mind went black, he collasped to the ground falling into the shards of shattered glass. He could see the door just steps infront of him, still open just waiting for him to leave, he crawed a few inches, getting cuts along his chest as he drug himself across the floor.  
  
It hurts! I have to get to Padme, she has to underst.... The pain overpowered him as he tried to reach Obi-Wan or anyone through the Force, he was to weak, in too much pain. He drifted back into the world of pain. His arms went limp and his body felt cold and numb. Before he could even try to call for help, he was in the blackness he so dearly dreaded.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Ok now I know this one is really really short! But I wanted to end it on a cliffie!! And If you guys reply a buncho times I will do a post tommorow!! 


	17. Ch 17

****************************  
  
Padme ran throughout the halls of the massive Temple, She didn't know where she was going or how long she would be running, all she knew was to run, and get away, as far as she could. How can I trust him anymore She sniffled lightly as she ran out of the Temple into the business of Coracaunt. Where do I go?  
  
She stood in front of the huge Temple just staring up at the sky filled with speeders and lit up billboard signs. The city was always alive at this time of night, people rushing from one night club to another, fighting to see who could be the better drunk driver.  
  
She stood for what seemed like hours. She didn't know where to go. The only other people she trusted weren't near. And she wasn't going to listen Anakin make-up more lies. She slowly began to walk down the crowded alien filled street. After about a ten minute walk she arrived at this little cafe' that looked like it was empty. She pushed the door slowly open and a bell rang when she fully walked in. She was greeted by an over excited waitress, waiting on her every move.  
  
"What can I get you" The server asked as Padme sat in a stool at the bar.  
  
"Oh, just a Caff'" She answered back.  
  
"Ok, it will be right out."  
  
Padme looked around the little cafe', the owner obviously had a lot of time on their hands, the tables were spot less and the floor swept, she had never seen a low quality place have such clean tables and floors. And the fact that it was empty was a bit strange to her too. The waiter quickly came back out with a big cup full of steaming Caff'.  
  
"Here ya go." She said as she handed Padme the cup.  
  
"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" She questioned the young waiter.  
  
"Oh, no biggy, It's on the house." She smiled towards Padme.  
  
"Umm... Ok." She took a sip of the steaming liquid. "Um.. Do you have a fresher?"  
  
"Ahh, Yes... It is down the hall to the right you can't miss it." She pointed towards the other side of the Cafe'.  
  
"Thanks." Padme got up from the bar a made her way to the Fresher. She had this erie feeling that she was being watched, and she saw nothing but the waiter cleaning the counter and then walking in the back. She quietly walked into the Fresher, still feeling like she was being watched.  
  
As soon as the Fresher door closed, A man in a dark cloak entered the small Cafe' and walked over to the young waitress.  
  
"The girl?" He questioned.  
  
"Are all Sith this impaintient?" The girl questioned.  
  
"Shut up girl" He threw her form against the wall. "You will do your part of the deal, so I can do mine! Where is the girl?!"  
  
The girl grabbed at her throat, trying her hardest to get the tightened grip away from her neck, "She... She is in... In the Fresher.."  
  
The Sith finally loosened his grip and the girl fell heavily to the ground. "That wasn't part of the deal and you know it!"  
  
"Since when I am I one to follow rules." He shot back at her as he made his way to the Fresher.  
  
Padme had washed her hands and did her best to look presentable. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to look not like a homeless person. She was just about to open the door to go back into the Cafe' when the door swung open and almost hit her in the face.  
  
"Watch it!" She yelled, then she saw who it was and froze... "Your.... Your a SITH!" She backed away from him.  
  
"Yes, I am! And I am here to bring you your destiny." He cornered her in a stall.  
  
"No, I am fine right now! My life is fine!" She cried at him, then the images of her and Anakin fighting started coming back to her.  
  
"Oh, I believe you are not... I believe that one word has destroyed your life.. That word is LYLA.. Or should I say name! She has destroyed your marriage hasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she did, but I will find happiness else where!" She tried to tell him.  
  
"Oh, you see. Poor Anakin never slept with that SITH." He paused and saw her eyes widen. "Yes! It was all set up.. So you would run, and we would capture you. So Anakin would be angry that he couldn't remember what happened, and he thinks he cheated on you, and he will search for you, and then we will use you as bait after we have healed you, and turn him to the darkside!"  
  
"NO! It can't be true!" She spat back to him.  
  
"Ahh yes it is! You should have never lost your trust in him... But I am afraid it is too late now!" He slowly rose over to her and grabbed her neck and twisted it carefully, as to knock her out and not kill her. Little did he know, that Padme had just had her shields down and that Anakin had heard everyword he had jusrt said, and that he had revenged boiling in his blood.  
  
The Sith carried the slim frame of Padme's body out of the set up Cafe and dropped her in the passenger side of his speeder. His thoughts were drifting towards the reward he would get from his Master when he brought the girl to him. For she would be the Sith lords most prized possesion.  
  
****  
  
Back at the Temple Anakin's anger flared as he heard all of the Sith's plans for trying to turn him to the Darkside. But he didn't know that it was Padme that they really wanted. But he would soon find out. As he felt Padme's fear and pain as she went into unconciuosness he screamed out in vain for Obi-Wan, before he slipped like Padme into the blackness once again.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan lay peacefully in the bed of Starr's quarters. They had gone out for a romantic dinner and the night was going great.  
  
MASTER..SOMEONE HELP.... HELP HER!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan shot out of the bed at hearing Anakins cry for help, something was definitely wrong. Starr had now awaken, to see Obi-Wan scurrying around the room picking up his belongings.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked politely.  
  
"Anakin, he is in trouble, come on... I will need your help!" He pulled her out of bed.  
  
"What about Depa? Should we get her?"  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan answered back, "But we must hurry!"  
  
Obi-Wan quickly dressed and waited outside the room rather impatiently for Starr to get dressed. After about 3 minutes... And Obi-Wan screaming at her trying to get her to hurry up she walked out of the room, fully dressed.  
  
"What?" She asked when she noticing Obi-Wan was staring rudely at her.  
  
"What took you so blasted long?" He asked her and pulled her out of the room and into the hallway dragging her throughout the Temple, towards Depa's quarters.  
  
"Just run, obviously this is extremely urgent, we don't need to be talking! Am I right?" She yelled at him.  
  
  
  
They ran quicker to Depa's quarters, Obi-Wan hushed obviously embarrassed by being told off by Starr. They had just reached Depa's quarters and were about to punch in the code to enter when the door swished open.  
  
"We must tell the Council Obi-Wan!" Depa stated as she exited her quarters and into the hallway. She tried to pull him to the direction of the Council room, but he didn't budge.  
  
"Come on Obi-Wan!" She yelled to him.  
  
"NO! We don't have time!" Obi-Wan pulled her back.  
  
"The Council can wait! We need to get to get to Anakin!" Starr stated picking up the details from probing Obi-Wan's stressed and unshielded mind.  
  
"Alright," Depa finally agreed. "But we have to go to the Council after we find him!"  
  
"Alright, but he is not lost... But in terrible pain, that is why we have to hurry!" Obi-Wan pulled her and Starr heading in the direction of his and Anakin's quarters.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Anakin slipped in and out of consciousness while screaming for help. He was just about to give up thinking that his body was to weak to get a clear signal through when he saw the door to his quarters open, and then saw Obi- Wan walk in. He hoped that is was Padme and that this was all a dream, but he knew it wasn't. It hurt too much!  
  
He didn't care about himself right now, he wanted them to help Padme, not him, he as just weak, but Padme! She was in danger!  
  
"Anakin!!" Obi-Wan asked. "What happened?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the broken and tattered man on the floor. He was lying flat on his back, obviously cut and bleeding from the shattered glass spread across the floor of the living area. Something bad had happened. He could see the track marks on his arm from the previous and frequent injections he had received. He could tell that Anakin's body had some kind of drug in it, but when he searched deeper, he couldn't figure out who did it to him.  
  
Did he do them himself? Obi-Wan questioned himself.  
  
"No Master I didn't!" He shot at him.  
  
"I have not been good at shielding today... I hope this isn't a trend!" Obi- Wan smiled, looking at Starr.  
  
"Master..." Anakin relaxed to the floor as Depa healed some wounds and sent waves of reassurance to him through the force. "This is serious! Padme is in trouble!"  
  
"Anakin, what happened?" Obi-Wan bent of his Padawan.  
  
"LYLA!!!!!!" Anakin yelled, just now beginning to remember. "She did this! She is a SITH! They have her Master! They want her for something! At first they wanted her to turn me to the Darkside, as bait, but now they don't really want me! THEY WANT HER!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at his Padawan, he could feel the pain rushing through him and then saw the conversation Anakin had seen. He saw as the Sith choked the young waitress and saw him corner Padme. Then he saw blackness. Padme had been knocked unconscious. She was not safe.  
  
"Anakin." Obi-Wan shook him. "Anakin look at me! They wont do anything to her. They wont kill her! They want her for something else. She is safe for now! Please Anakin listen to me for once, we have to go to the Council first! She is ok right now... But we will get her back! I promise you that!"  
  
Just as he had said it Obi-Wan regretted his last comment. He never made promises, but for some reason he wanted Padme back too. He wanted revenge!!! What is wrong with me? Do I want revenge? I shouldn't make promises I know I probably wont keep.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned his Padawan up against the wall till he could gather enough strength to get up and walk.  
  
He is finally listening to me! He better hurry up and stand! There is no way I am caring him!  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
"Master? You wished to see me?" The dark figure came toward the light in a dark and hidden throne room.  
  
"Ahh, yes Lyla!" The figure in the throne answered. "You have failed me! The boy remembers! You assured me he wouldn't! Now you will pay the consequences!"  
  
"But Master!" Lyla fought back. "We don't want him anyway, we got the girl, now everything will be great, with the creation of purer Sith born from her wisdom and strength combined with the power of the Sith we have! We don't need to worry about him!"  
  
"I may not need or want him any longer, but he is the only one that will be able to get the girl out of our custody! He must be stopped! Him and his clan of friends! I will give you one last chance! And this time show no mercy! KILL THEM!" The throne figure shot.  
  
"Master?" Lyla asked.  
  
"I said kill them!" He sent Lyla a Force push towards the door. "Leave!"  
  
"Yes, Master! I wont fail you this time! I promise you!" Lyla agreed.  
  
"You better not! I am holding that to you, and the Consequence is your life!"  
  
Lyla walked out of the room, trying to decide how she would pull this off, and how her Master would 'reward' her. She knew it would be bad even if she did something right. How did I get into this? I hate Sidious! Why doesn't he get off his paled sickly ass and do things himself! If he is all powerful, why doesn't he prove it!  
  
Lyla walked into her quarters and flopped onto her bed. "Someday Sidious! I will get you! You will see!"  
  
********  
  
"Guards?!" Sidious yelled.  
  
"Yes M'Lord?" The guard asked trying to show strength through his fear.  
  
"Has Knight Vorsha arrived with the girl yet?" Sidious asked.  
  
"No M'Lord, he hasn't!" The guard said shakily. "I will inform you when he arrives."  
  
"You better!" He gave the guard a brief force choke to make sure he had the guards word. "Now leave! And don't disturb me till they are here! This is extremely important!"  
  
"Yes, M'Lord!" The guard scrambled out of the room, still grasping at his throat, glad to still be alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
******************* 


	18. Ch 18

Sorry this took so long.. I have another cold!!  
  
***************************  
  
After Anakin had passed out for a lengthy amount of time from the recent and frequent cries for help, Obi-Wan and Depa had him taken to the Healers for the glass wounds on his back, and to hopefully relieve some of his stress. Starr stayed back to clean up the glass after Depa and Obi-Wan return and the went to tell the Council about the late night misgivings.  
  
Depa slowly paced herself, daunting after Obi-Wan. He thought this was very peculiar. "What's' wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"I was on my way to an important Council meeting this morning when I went with you... They aren't going to be to happy with me. I amy lose my seat in the Council!" Depa flooded out her emotions, scarring Obi-Wan for a brief second and then he placed his shields up.  
  
"I am so sorry Master." He pleaded to her. I had no idea that you had a meeting."  
  
"It's not your fault Obi-Wan, I was doing what I thought was right... The Council isn't always right!" She turned to him as they arrived at the Council chambers.  
  
"Master?" He questioned in shock.  
  
"Yes, I know, They aren't always right Obi-Wan.. even Yoda knows that, that is why the Code is allowing Anakin and Padme to be together, and you and Starr. Some of the Council members don't agree with Yoda and I though." She frowned down at the floor. "I believe the Jedi should be able to make their own decisions."  
  
Obi-Wan was just about to say something back when the Council doors slammed open and Master Windu's voice filled the air. "And not coming to the Council meeting was just one of yours Master Billaba? We don't have sick days here you know!"  
  
"Master Windu!" Depa shouted. "I believe that this matter was a bit more important.. was has gotten into you?"  
  
"Master Billaba is right Master Windu!" Yoda spoke up. "Do not judge before knowledge you must! Master Billaba, your explanation...?"  
  
"Masters.." Obi-Wan spoke up. "Its Anakin, or I should say Padme." Obi-Wan looked at the floor unable to say what happened, not yet believing it himself.  
  
"What is it?" Mace pronounced.  
  
"She was kidnapped." Depa said for Obi-Wan. "By the Sith!"  
  
"Felt this we should have." Yoda stated after most of the shock in the Council was passed. "Getting stronger the Darkside is."  
  
"Masters? What will we do?" Obi-Wan asked with sadness filling his breath.  
  
"Find her you must" Yoda stated. "Large plans they have for her. Their future depends on her, we must get her back, or doomed we will be."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bowed.What does he mean by that? Plans? What do they want with her? And why would our future be doomed... It's not like she can have kids and have them turn evil! UGH! I get sick of this sometimes! This is giving me too many gray hairs! Obi-Wan tried to lighten his own spirit but he kept wondering what Yoda meant bye They would be doomed...  
  
Obi-Wan exited the room wanting Depa to follow him, but she didn't. Padme may have been her Padawan but she had other duties to attend to, and she would not be going on the mission, even if Obi-Wan felt she was needed. He and Starr would have to do this alone with Anakin.... And that though scared him. What if I can't control him? What will happen? Obi-Wan continued his path to his quarters.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
"My Master." A figure entered the Throne room.  
  
"Ahhh, Knight Vorsha... Have you gotten the girl?" Sidoius stood.  
  
"Yes, my Master.. All to easy to get her!" Vorsha managed a laugh and evil smirk from his Master.  
  
"Haha! Bring her before me now, I must speak to her before her little procedure." Sidiuos made his way back to his Throne.  
  
"Sidious Master." Vorsha left the room and walked don the hall quickening his pace. He arrived at the cell that was occupied by no but Padme Skywalker.... Future of the Sith.. Or so Vorsha thought!  
  
The door to the cell creaked open and Padme lie on the hard steel bed just waking up, and with a horrible headache. Vorsha walked over to the sleepy figure and picked her frail figure up off the bed, for a moment he looked like a caring person, helping the needy, but only briefly. He walked out of the cell and continued back to the Throne room.  
  
"You will do what we say" He spoke to Padme's now aware form as he walked into the Throne room.  
  
"Ahh, Senator!" Sidious spoke and walked over to Vorsha who was still holding Padme's weak form. "Set her down Vorsha!"  
  
Yes, my Master." Vorsha sat Padme down on the floor her body still to weak to be standing. "My Master?" Vorsha hesitated after seeing Sidious eye the form on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Vorsha?" Sidious asked with evil ever lingering his voice.  
  
"My Master, what will be my reward for my task?" Vorsha flinched when he heard his Master sigh silently.  
  
"Ahh, yes! Your reward, I have thought of this, and I am sure you will be pleased with my decision." Sidious walked over to the widow staring out at the starry Naboo sky.  
  
"Master?" Vorsha questioned.  
  
"You know of my plans for the girl, and you will get to be the first to test the experiment." Sidiuos turned around to look at his Padawan.  
  
"What do you mean Master?" Vorsha got excited. Does he mean....?  
  
"Yes Vorsha..... You will get to have the girl, and with you two combined you will produce an heir so force strong, no one will be able to destroy us. Your reward is the girl!"  
  
Vorsha stunned silence was enough to give Sidious proof that their was no argument, and Vorsha was happy with the reward.  
  
"Thank you Master!" Vorsha mangled out of his excitement, trying his best to hide it.  
  
"Now leave us Vorsha, I have an important message I need to send, the girls procedure will be in a week time, we need her to be strong, for the process will be long." Sidious used the Force to get Padme's form standing and a soft moan escaped her lips, as he leaned her body against the wall.  
  
He grabbed his Comm and directed a message to the one person that could stop the whole process....  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
See the box.. right below this?! YA? Good... Click on it! LOL JK 


	19. Ch 19

Sorry this took so long.. I am sick AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate colds.. and you'd think you wouldnt get them where I live! Well here it goes.... OMG! I just relized that my italics arent showing up!! Grr!  
  
********************************  
  
Anakin lie awake on his Healers bed. All the Healers had left for the night and he was left alone in the dark, his mind racing with what the Sith had said and looked like in the memory vision he had gotten from Padme. I have to find her! He thought. I need to get to her before Sidious!  
  
Just as he was coming out of his thoughts he saw his Comm link that was on the table beside him with all his other belongings, was flashing. What the...? Who could it be from?  
  
He reached across to the small bedside table and picked up the light device, he stared at it long and hard afraid of what news it might give him. He finally gathered enough courage to press the button and slowly the message came to life.....  
  
  
  
A dark figure blurred in and out of vision and soon focused. SIDIOUS!  
  
"Anakin, I believe I have something of yours!" The dark figured pulled and ragged and bound up figure into the Holo. It was Padme, and she was beaten and bruised. She looks so weak. I have to help her!  
  
"Anakin..." Padme's still weak form struggled to speak.  
  
"PADME!" Anakin shot at the Holo, knowing she couldn't here him.  
  
"Anakin! Don't come it's a trick! Don't come after me! But remember I love you! I always have, nothing will change that I always will. Remember I am your angel, but please, don't come!" Her body now slumpled to the floor, and Sidious returned back to the screen.  
  
"Stupid girl." He spat. "But she will be usefull."  
  
At the latest comments Anakin was flaring with anger. NO ONE CALLS PADME STUPID! He calmed for a moment and the screen blurred in and out again, trying to regain its power. Why does she not want me to save her?... Don't answer that Anakin! He thought still waiting for his Comm to get more power to play the message. 'It's to dangerous' He imitated Padme's word, she would say when he had to go on a mission.  
  
The Comm finally got enough power to play the rest of the message and Anakin payed close attention to every detail... Including, the Naboo backround.. Forgot to hide your location I see Sidious. Anakin laughed at the thought of Sidious's slip up.  
  
  
  
"Oh and don't worry about her" The Sidious continued as the Comms energy was bright with light.  
  
"I wont kill her.. Yet. I have a little operation I am going to be doing on her..... She will help me, and YOU and your Jedi friends cannot stop me! Although I wish you the best of luck trying, but, my apprentice is on the way to rid you now. You will not win this time!"  
  
The image blurred and then the Comm went blank and stopped flashing.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Anakin screamed sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Padme..." He cried down into his hands.  
  
For a brief moment he looked like the innocent nine year old boy back on Tatooine, who spoke only the truth and wouldn't harm a thing. But just moments later he was up in a flash of anger throwing his Jedi garbs roughly on his back, and storming out of the darkened Healers ward of the Temple, his eyes, gleaming black irises, and filled with anger and hatred, no one had felt before. Sidious had gone too far this time. Anakin exited the Temple heading straight for the easiest transport to get him to the hidden Sith temple somewhere on Naboo.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Starr had just finished cleaning up the shattered glass when Obi-Wan entered the quarters. She wanted to ask him how it went, but she took a hint when he went straight to his room and begun packing, and then went into Anakin's and threw some of his clothes in a bag.  
  
"You should get packed too Starr." Obi-Wan said absently.  
  
"What if I didn't want to go?" She looked back to him.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean? Your not going?"  
  
Starr laughed and turned back around. "I was joking, of course I am going to go, Padme is the best friend I have ever had."  
  
"Oh, Really?" Obi-Wan walked into the sitting area and pulled her into his arms their mouths just inches away. "I thought I would win that position?"  
  
"Oh you definitely win a 'Position'... Just not that one!" She smiled against his lips. "I hope she is ok, I don't know what Anakin will do if we don't find her."  
  
"Shhh." Obi-Wan kissed her lips passionately. It was a sad day, but he knew that a kiss like this was needed. They were all hurting, and deep inside he knew what Anakin would do if Padme didn't come back to them from the Sith.... Anakin would go TO the Sith ... and Obi-Wan wasn't ready to face that fact yet.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Anakin had now made his way through the Healers ward and was winding his way through the pitch black halls of the massive Jedi Temple, usually there were still lights on an atleast a dozen Jedi still awake.  
  
Well that is a little bit on the odd side! Anakin thought as he checked to see if there was a darkness present. Sensing nothing he continued to walk through the Temple.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan and Starr had gotten all their things packed and were their way to the Healers Ward to see if Anakin was fit to go find Padme.... Even though they couldn't do anything without him.  
  
"We need him to save her, but only if he is fit, or we will have to wait." Obi-Wan explained as they entered the Healers ward. All the lights were shut down but luckily Anakin's room was the first one in the hall. Obi-Wan slowly opened the creaky door, to be welcomed with an even darker room.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered. He walked over and pulled away the covers to be welcomed to a molded pillow and no Anakin.  
  
"Not again!" Obi-Wan stormed out of the room.  
  
"Obi-Wan wait..." He turned around to face Starr. "It's still warm, he can't be far!"  
  
"Alright! Just lets hurry!"  
  
The ran out of the Healers ward and went straight for the lobby.  
  
"He's not here! We missed him, now we can't do anything! We need him to save her!" Obi-Wan screamed at Starr making it look like it was all her fault.  
  
"Calm down Obi-Wan! You know you don't have to blame all this on me! Your the one that trained him! If you wanted him to stay you should have done a better job!" She spat in his face and stormed off away from the lobby leaving Obi-Wan to collect his actions and figure out what had just happened.  
  
Starr ran throughout the corridors trying to find her way to the garden through the darkened Temple. She just walked into the Garden when WHAM!  
  
"Hey! Why don't you watch where you are going!" She got up off the floor and spoke to the hooded figure that stood in front of her reaching out its hand.  
  
"Well, if you weren't running, maybe you would have seen me coming?" The figure pulled the hood off.  
  
"Anakin?" She said surprised. Her surprised look vanished we she came back to the reason her and obi-Wan had just got in a fight. Anakin!  
  
"Me and Obi-Wan were looking for you! Where have you been?" Starr asked him as he pulled her off in the direction of the lobby that she had just fled from.  
  
"I got a transport and we need to leave for Naboo right away! Padme is there, I got a message from Sidious." He replied and they walked into the lobby and Obi-Wan was still standing there confused as ever, trying to figure out what to do. When he saw Anakin walk in he dropped his bags and ran up to him and grabbed him in a huge hug. A little weird for men, and not to mention Jedi, but Obi-Wan was worried, and he just got in a fight with the woman he loved.  
  
"Where were you?" Obi-Wan pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to scare you." Anakin said reading Obi- Wans feelings. "I know where Padme is, and I have to get to her!"  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan's eyes filled with excitment. "You know where to find her?"  
  
"Yes, Master and we have to hurry, come on!" Anakin pulled Obi-Wan towards the elevator and they shot up to the top of the building where Anakin had a transport ready to take him soaring into the night sky and to Naboo.  
  
"Anakin!?" Obi-Wan pulled him to a stop just as they were about to board the ship. "I am not getting on a transport, that I don't know the destination too!!"  
  
"I am sorry Master." Anakins eyes filled with sorrow and he looked back and forth between his Master and Starr, and noticed how they were keeping their distance from each other, and they hadn't said a word to each other since they met up with Anakin.  
  
"Master, Padme is on Naboo." Anakin looked Obi-Wan square in the eyes. "Sidious sent me a message."  
  
"What!" Obi-Wan screamed. "Hurry and get this ship going then. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin onto the ship and reached for Starrs hand and she jerked away and flew past him to board the ship. I think we are going to need to talk!  
  
"Anakin as soon as we get this ship into hyperspace, you have to explain everything to me!" Obi-Wan said back to Anakin as he went to put their bags in the back of the ship.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Please reply!! I have a REALLY big surprise planned for the next post!!!!!! Hehehehehehehe! 


	20. Ch 20

Well here it is.. and its sooner this time!!  
  
And long.. I had to put 2 posts together, to get the surprise in!1  
  
I hope you like!!  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Anakin" Obi-Wan questioned. "What did the message say?" He turned around the corner walking into the Co-pilots chair.  
  
Anakin slumped back and watched the stars whizz be the ship, he always wanted to see the stars when he was younger, and now he wished he could trade them in just to have Padme back in his arms.  
  
"Padme was in it Master." Anakin turned around to face Obi-Wan. His eyes were filled with tears, and they were beginning to get red with anger and fear.  
  
"She was hurt... She said that it's a trick to get me to them, and that I shouldn't come. But it's not Master! I know it! They want her for something... I'm just not sure what." Anakin sniffled a moment and finally gave into his sorrows and buried his head deep in his arms. He relaxed only slightly when Obi-Wan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Anakin, calm down, we will get her back!" Obi-Wan bent down to his apprentice, "Now tell me, what did the message say, was Sidious in it?"  
  
"Sidious said that he sent his Apprentice... Whoever that is... after us and that he wont kill Padme.." Anakin sniffled... "Yet."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes filled with emotion, something that he didn't show very often. "I saw Naboo in the backround." Anakin announced when, he thought it was safe to speak again. "I think they are on the outskirts of Theed."  
  
"Yes... I feel it too." Obi-wan admitted sadly.  
  
"Master?" Anakin questioned softly.  
  
"Yes, Anakin?"  
  
Anakin looked up at the stars again and then back to his Master. "What happened between you and Starr?"  
  
"Anakin.. It's none of your business." Obi-Wan turned around trying to avoid the subject."  
  
"Master... What happened? You two were totally avoiding each other."  
  
"We got in an argument. When we were looking for you. I kinda blamed it all on her." Obi-Wan turned back and Anakin could tell that he didn't mean to blame it on her.  
  
"I didn't me too, I just felt so mad." Obi-Wan quickly added, trying not to look so bad.  
  
"Master, it's ok, your just have to let her know that you didn't mean it, I am sure she said some things she didn't mean either." Now Anakin was the one making the comforting words.  
  
"Anakin?!" Obi-Wan turned around.  
  
"Master! Did you feel that? Something bad is around... Something dark." He ran over to the scan on the stars and saw no alert. "Something's wrong.. there is no danger outside the ship."  
  
"Not outside." Obi-Wan stated firmly. "Inside."  
  
He quickly ran over to the transport scan, and it showed that their were four life forms on board.. Not three.  
  
"Four." Obi-Wan said in almost a whisper.  
  
"What?!" Anakin shook him.  
  
"Four." He restated numbly. "There are four life forms on board."  
  
"Sidious's Apprentice!" Anakin scurried to the scan to figure out where the Sith was, he knew Starr was sleeping in the back room sleeping.  
  
"Yes. Where is he?" Obi-Ran over to the control panel.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"What!" Obi-Wan pushed Anakin out of the way. He looked down at the screen and the heat sensor showed TWO forms in the back room, one lying on the bed and the other slowly moving towards the sleeping form.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!! Starr!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan screamed, rushing in the direction of Starr's room with Anakin quick on his tail.  
  
Obi-Wan threw open the door and struggling, trying to get free was Starr in ...... Lyla's arms.  
  
"LYLA!!!!!!" Anakin screamed. "Damn you! You let her go!"  
  
Lyla twisted around and kept Starr in the death grip. Lyla brought up her blood red lightsaber, up to Starr waist, "It looks like its time for one of your friends to die Anakin."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Anakin moved ahead. "Lyla, don't do this."  
  
"Why not?" She answered back, grasping harder at Starr. "You Jedi, have ruined my career with Sidious! All he wants is you guys... And that is the one thing I cannot give him, so he denies me my life!"  
  
"That is no reason to kill a person." Anakin tried to reason with her.  
  
  
  
"I am not just killing one person." She urged her lightsaber closer to Starrs abdomen.  
  
"What do you mean Lyla?" Obi-Wan finally stepped forward.  
  
"Well, I am sure that if I killed her, you would die with her, in spirit anyway... Am I right Obi-wan?" Lyla questioned raising her eyebrows.  
  
When Obi-Wan looked down Lyla knew her answer was right. "But, that is not what I mean. There is more to this."  
  
"What is Lyla." Anakin took a step forward.  
  
"Oh you don't know?" Lyla almost looked shocked. Almost. "Starr is with child."  
  
Wh... What... WHAT!?" Obi-Wan burst out.  
  
"What?" Starr also questioned.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know either?" Lyla was now beaming with pride. "Well, aren't I the bearer of great news."  
  
"You can't do this Lyla. You cant kill an unborn child, you don't have it in you, I know it!" Anakin inches forward again.  
  
"Yes, I can, and I will." Lyla raised her lightsaber up so the tip of it was just at Starrs abdomen. Starr screamed in pain as the tip grazed her stomach. Obi-wan was getting fed up. His blood boiling, and his face was proof that he was angry. I can't let her do this... But if I do something she will surly kill her.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOO!" Obi-Wan charged forward. "I will not let you do this."  
  
Obi-Wan rammed Lyla so hard Starr fell out of her grip and onto the bed, the graze from the saber was a little deep, but nothing that she wouldn't live through. Obi-Wan on the other hand was now fighting unfairly against Lyla. The alarm on the ship went off signaling that they had arrived at Naboo, and as much as Anakin wanted and need to help Obi-Wan he had to go land the ship. When he left the real fight began.  
  
Obi-Wan had left his lightsaber in the other room. Mistake. He never left without it, but when Starr was around, the only thing he could think about was her, and he saw she was in trouble and left it behind. Now he was blocking Lyla swings jumping around the room, trying to keep her away from going back to Starr. Obi-Wan felt the ship hit ground and was side tracked by the sound of the ramp lowering, just then Lyla got the upper hand and burned his back from the shoulder to opposite waist. He fell to the floor next to Starr grabbing her tightly, so Lyla wound grab her and run.  
  
"Wait here Lyla!" Anakin ran in his lightsaber glowing gallantly.  
  
"NEVER!" She blocked his parry and managed to slide her way and make her way out into the darkened Naboo field, that they landed in. Anakin began to chase after her, when his Master called out to him.  
  
"Anakin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Anakin ran up to his Master and saw they burned flesh that marked his back, so ferociously." Starr... Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes, Master, you saved her. Just rest.... Your... Your going to be ... all... alright." Anakin sniffled back tears. His Masters wound was bad, and he wasn't exactly sure if he would be alright.  
  
"Heal her first Anakin.. Please?"  
  
"Yes, Master.." Anakin answered as Obi-Wan slipped into the blackness. A small smile crossed his face as the darkness flooded him. He had a child.  
  
  
  
********************************************** Wooo... You like the "surprise"? Hehehehehehe... Tell me!! 


	21. Ch 21

Thanks for the wake up call Anakins Angel!! Im sorry everyone I have been busy, and not to mention lazy lately!! Things should get better after next week.. I wont be going to games anymore.. they end this week!! :D  
  
I hope you like... extra long.. just for you guys!!  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Anakin had stayed up all night healing Starr and keeping an eye on Obi- Wan's condition.  
  
"Master, Starr is fine!" Anakin argued with his injured Master. " I can work on you now!"  
  
"NO!" Obi-Wan sat up, his back aching in pain. "I want her healed first, go back to her!" He looked over at Starr who was asleep on the bed.  
  
"Master, you need to be healed, I can't save Padme without you!" Anakin practically cried out.  
  
"Obi-Wan sat staring down for a moment and then spoke up, "The baby.." He sputtered out between tears.  
  
"It's fine." Anakin managed a weak smile. He was happy for his Master, he only wished that the situation wasn't so bad.  
  
"Your sure of this?" Obi-Wan asked worryingly.  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin took his Masters weak hand in his. "Master what is going to happen with you two?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"Well, Master, you are a Jedi, and a Knight at that... And I know that they changed the code for Knights to have relationships but..."  
  
"But what Anakin?" Obi-Wan cut him off.  
  
"Well, they said that you can't UNTIL you are a Master, and Starr is still a Padawan... I mean, they made an exception for me.. But.. will they... for her?" Anakin explained, his Masters eyes showed awareness, but also a deep sadness.  
  
"Anakin.." Obi-wan paused. "I love Starr, I was going to ask her to marry me when she became a Knight... Things just got pushed ahead of schedule, that's all." Obi-Wan looked up and still saw the concern lingering in Anakin's eyes. "Don't worry Anakin, everything will work out."  
  
"Alright Master." Anakin patted his Masters hand.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned after Anakin started to walk away.  
  
There was a long pause before Anakin answered back. "Yes, Master?"  
  
Another long pause. Anakin walked back over to the couch that Obi-Wan was lying on. "What is it Master?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor? He asked shyly.  
  
Anakin chuckled a moment at the loss of braveness in his Master, but quickly recovered. "Yes, Master, anything.."  
  
"Anakin, I know you healed Starr and said that the baby was fine, but I was wondering...."  
  
Anakin cut his Master off. "If you could see yourself..?" He smiled again at his Masters shyness.  
  
"Yes." He answered back. "But... I need your help. My link with the Force is still weak, I need you to do it and transfer it to me."  
  
Anakin stiffed back a chuckle and helped his Master get up and go across the room, where Starr lay back down on the soft bed.  
  
"It's ok Master, I will help you." Anakin patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you." Obi-Wan and Anakin sat on the bed, Starr laying in between them, her wounds only leaving a trace of what they were before.  
  
"Ok Master, give me your hands." Anakin placed Obi-wans hands on Starrs abdomen with his resting ontop of his Masters. Starr moved a little at the added pressure to her body but then settled back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Anakin cleared his mind and the vision of Obi-wan and Starr's unborn baby popped up in his head. He searched the womb, getting in every detail to show his Master, and to make sure the baby was healthy. he could also tell the sex of the baby, so he figured that she was about 2 to 3 months along.  
  
Anakin kept his hands tight around his Masters trembling hands. "Master, you must calm yourself down, or I wont be able to send the vision to you."  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and relaxed his nerves the best he could. "I'm just worried that's all."  
  
"It's ok Master. Now close your eyes." He watched his Master gently close his worried eyes, and when Anakin thought he was relaxed enough he sent him the heart warming vision of his unborn child. Anakin felt a stab of jealousy at not being able to experience this with Padme. Everything happens for a reason... He thought. Right?  
  
Anakin pulled out of his reverie to see his Masters hardened expression of worry turn to one of burning passion. Obi-Wan opened his steel gray eyes when the vision and looked softly at Anakin, their hands still resting on Starr's abdomen.  
  
"I can't believe it." A silent tear strolled down his cheek. "Thanks you so much for letting me see this Anakin. You have no idea how much this means to me." Obi-Wan was now crying freely and Anakin got up and walked over to the other side of the bed where Obi-Wan still sat, just staring at his hands. He looked at the peaceful face of the woman he loved, and the mother of his child.  
  
"Master," Anakin stated as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should get some rest, I will heal you in the morning, I am sorry, but we have to leave the ship soon... We need to get to Padme.." Anakin sniffled.  
  
"I am sorry Anakin" Obi-Wan turned to comfort him, he could tell Anakin was hiding a lot of his pain and worry. And not to mention, he felt guilty for everything that was happening.  
  
"Shh." He soothed. He stood up and embraced his Padawan in a fatherly hug. "I am proud of you Anakin. You have done nothing wrong, none of this is you fault. Alright?"  
  
"Master." Anakin sniffled again, "I am just so worried about her... I she cold, or hurt, is he being tortured..."  
  
"I know you are worried Anakin, you have a right to be." Obi-Wan pulled out of the embrace. "We will get her back." He looked at the 20 year old man standing in front of him. He though of him as a son in every way. Anakin was his kid to him, and soon he would have another, and that made him happy in such a way he never thought possible.  
  
"Get sleep Master." Anakin tried to help his Master back to the couch where he was sleeping earlier.  
  
"No," Obi-Wan argued again. " I want to stay here with Starr, keep an eye on her."  
  
  
  
Anakin sighed in forfeit and turned to exit the room. "Alright. I will be in the next room if you need anything." He enter his room and plummeted to the bed.. It had been a long day.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly eased his way down and laid gently next to Starr's still sleeping body. His back ached the whole way down, but it was the price he was willing to pay to be near her.  
  
"I can't believe it Starr." He said in barely a whisper, knowing that she really couldn't hear him. "We have a child."  
  
  
  
"We have a daughter."  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin woke up early and ready to find Padme, his face was filled with grim determination and hope. That is until he remembered the day before. Obi-Wan needed to be healed and Starr was pregnant. Obi-Wan will NEVER let Starr help us, I am going to have to do this with just him?! I guess Starr could always fly and pick us up if we get in trouble....  
  
Anakin walked into the cockpit and sat heavily in the pilots seat and looked out at the grassy plain they had landed on. It was then that he realized that this was where they had their picnic and where they stayed the night before they told the Council of their marriage. It was where their love was, and always would be. Free. It was almost a years ago since they had gotten married and all the events leading up to it and after were still burning fresh in his mind.  
  
It was 8 months today to be exact, and he couldn't believe all the things they had been through together. But he was glad he could share all the good things with her... Even if they came in few.. And the troubles were always there... They lived for the happier days.  
  
He stared out at the Sunrise that had illuminated a perfect glow on the tall, dew soaked grasses of the meadowy field, with the Waterfalls just meters away. He wished so bad that Padme could be here to see the beautiful site with him. What am I thinking.. She has probably seen this a thousand times! She lived here Anakin... be smart!  
  
He got up from the pilots seat and walked over to the kitchen area and got himself a steamy cup of Caff, and then returned to the beautiful view he was at before.  
  
He sipped quietly at the hot liquid and turned when he sensed a familiar presence enter the cockpit. It was Starr.  
  
"Don't worry about her Anakin, she's tough. She will make it, and we will get her back." She sat next to him in the Copilots chair and swiveled it around to face him.  
  
"I know she is, and we will." He answered back. "But what if we find her and it is too late?!"  
  
"It's alright Anakin. You have the right to worry." Starr told him back with pleading eyes.  
  
Her body had returned back to the healthy normal state as it was before the injury to her stomach. Her eyes strong, her face filled with the color that she adorned before, instead of the yellowish pale color she was succumbed to.  
  
"I know... Thank you Starr." Anakin turned to face her. He shifted his legs and sat Indian style in the wide chair. he leaned his head back against the chair back and let out a long and exasperating sigh.  
  
"I forgot to congratulate you Starr." He looked down to her and managed a weak smile. "I am happy for you both."  
  
"Thank you Anakin, I'm happy too.... You can't doubt that..." She paused and Anakin looked up, worried that her next words might not be good ones.  
  
"I.. I mean.. I love Obi-wan." She finally stuttered. "I love him with all my heart. But this is going to complicate things. I mean, I am a Padawan, and he is a Knight. I'm not even allowed to be in a relationship with him. And even if we were allowed, we are not married. Force! This is going to make his life even busier!"  
  
After she spoke Anakin just looked at her. He could tell that she loved his Master, but she was afraid. Afraid of their future. "Everything happens for a reason Starr." Anakin finally spoke. "Maybe this will... Change the Code."  
  
Starr let out a small snort. "I just don't want to ruin his dream.... He loves being a Jedi."  
  
"Being a Jedi, is all Obi-Wan has ever known, of course he is going to love it. And Dreams change Starr. Look at me." Anakin pointed to himself. "I am living proof of that, my dream is to be with Padme now."  
  
"Yea I guess so... It's just.. Well I mean its a baby, how would he like having to take care of it?" She looked down halfway embarrassed.  
  
Anakin lifted her chin up and looked her directly in the eyes. "He wont leave you if that's what your afraid of, he loves you too much. And of course he would want a child ... especially with you."  
  
Starr smiled and a small tear stroked down her cheek. "Yea I guess."  
  
Anakin looked at her, she was perfect for Obi-wan, and they would be happy together, with their daughter. which reminded him. "Oh Starr?" He announced as she got up to get a cup of Caff and then returned.  
  
"Yes..?" She answered back.  
  
"I forgot to tell you.. Congratulations on having a girl!" He managed a smile and laughed a bit. "Another girl we will all have to deal with.."  
  
That comment was reward with a quick whack on his head and a moody Starr falling back into her seat.  
  
"So.." He asked. "Think of any names yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
i was going to end it at the "We have a daughter." part.. But figured..NAH!! LOL Please review.. I'm sure the next one should be up by friday nite the LATEST! 


	22. Ch 22

Ok sorry this took a while.. I started a new fic! its a A/A one poster go check it put!!.. i am going to have another one poster other than that in about a week or so!  
  
***************************  
  
"Hummm, girl names..." Starr stroked her chin. "I'll have to think about that." She chuckled as she got up once again.  
  
"I am sure you will think of something!" Obi-Wan walked in giving Anakin a 'Let us have a moment alone' look.  
  
"I am going to go get our things ready." Anakin walked out of the cock pit and into a hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Master?" anakin turned back around.  
  
"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked with a tinge of annoyance.  
  
"You should fnish healing yourself... It looks like you have done a pretty good job so far." Anakin smiled at his Master. Having a kid really lifted his spirit!  
  
"I'll get right on that." Obi-Wan gave hima sarcastic smile.  
  
Anakin left the cock pit and went to gather their equipment, for the 'Mission'. He really didn't like calling it a mission, but he had to look at the fact... It was. But like all the missions he went on he was going to get past this one.... He had too.  
  
  
  
When Anakin was in the back Obi-Wan took the opprotunity to talk to Starr about the newly arrised situation, he could tell that she was boiling over with anxiety and fear, but he need to get his say out.  
  
"Starr, we need to talk.."  
  
"Not now Obi-Wan, I dont want to hear your condolences." Starr shot at him in an angry tone.  
  
"I am not going to say I am sorry and then...."Obi-Wan voice was beginning to raise.  
  
"Shhh... He'll hear you Obi-wan." Starr steped forward. "Or do you want to embarrass your self with the things you are about to say to me!"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed deeply in defeat and quieted his tone. "I was not going to say I am sorry, and then leave you... If you thought that then you are wrong." Obi-wan placed a comforting hand on Starrs arm. "I love you Starr.. More than anything. More than life it self."  
  
He paused a moment to see a stray tear fall down her cheek and he slowly wiped it away leaving nothing but the feeling of his rough hand against her smooth skin. "I would love nothing more than to be with you and raise our child together"  
  
Starr looked up into his shimmering steel grey eyes, and saw that they were filled with unshed tears. "Obi-Wan." She paused. "I love you too, I just... don't want to mess up your life..... "  
  
"Your dreams." She said in practically a whisper.  
  
"My dream is you Starr.. dreams change.. and maybe you have always been my dream." Obi-Wan lifted her chin up and faced her in her eyes, letting her see his tears roll down his face.  
  
"I will always love you." Obi-Wan brought her face up and crushed all her worries in a ravishing, firey kiss that they both longed to feel.  
  
Their worries were brought back to life when Anakin cleared his throat to make them aware that they were... Well....Not alone.  
  
"I hate to interrupt.. But.." He looked down and his eyes quickly flooded with tears.  
  
"Padme.." Starr whispered.  
  
"Well.. What are we going to do.. Sit around here all day? Come on.. We have to find this Sith hide-out." Obi-Wan tried to lighten the mood, the tiniest bit, it almost worked. Almost.  
  
"Ok." Anakin headed toward the ramp and pushed a large red button and the ramp lowered.  
  
Anakin took a step forward when a flash of bright white light flashed in his mind and then unbearable pain, then darkness."Master?" He asked as he tryed to gaina sturdy balance.  
  
"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan looked at him concerned. And he had a reason. He could tell by the tone of his Padawans voice and the way he was walking that something was wrong.  
  
Anakin fell back in a dizzy haze and faltered his step and went falling down the ramp.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
REVIEW.. And check out my other Fic 


	23. Ch 23

WOW! That is the best compliment I have ever gotten! Thanks!!  
  
The story isnt finished at TheForce.Net yet.. I updated there about every other day, but the next post there will be tuesday. The story is A LOT further there.. But not yet finished.. I have a great ending plannedout tho!! If you do go there.. here is a link t my story.. to pick up after this post go to page and it will be the first post on that page. (It will be the next post after this)  
  
Thanks and here is the next post.. If offends some people im sorry.. I needed to put this in the story for later reference. And the first part of this post is NOT on TheForce.net, because I got in trouble for having it posted and had to have it removed.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Padme laid alone, in the quiet stillness of the hidden Sith hideout.  
  
Where am I? What are they going to do to me!  
  
Her mind raced with thoughts and memories of better days of her past, and worries for her future. She sat huddled in the corner of a dark cold cell. Her cold body leaned up against the dripping wall, and the hard concrete floor.  
  
How am I going to get out of this? What do I do? What are they going to do to me?  
  
Then the dreaded questioned popped up in her mind... "Will I ever see Anakin again?"  
  
The door steel door to the cell swung open and clashed against the slippery wall. The bright light that graced the rest of the building made its way into her cell and blinded her eyes, and the hot air choked her senses.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked gagging.  
  
"We want, what you will be able to give us." A figure spoke as he entered Padme's hell.  
  
"I can give you nothing worth enough value!" She huddled closer to the wall, squishing her bare skin against the algae and meldew forming on the wall. She gagged and the sound and feeling of it touching her body, but she pushed it aside, she had worse things to worry about.  
  
"Ahh, but you are wrong." The figure spoke again moving closer. "What you can give us, has more value than anything... The future of the Sith."  
  
"No! I will give you nothing!" She shot at him.  
  
"You don't have a choice.. Dearest." The figure gently grabbed her arm and wiped the tears that were flowing down her face away with the rubber feeling of his gloves staying on her distraught face.  
  
"Please, just leave me be!" She tried to pull away from his grip.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't do that. I want this."  
  
"You want what?" She jerked in his grip again only to be held tighter and pulled against his hard formed chest.  
  
"This..." The dark figure grabbed her chin and slammed his mouth against her forcing his tongue between her fighting lips. She tried desperately to get away, but it was only rewarded by being pulled closer and more of the devious kiss. His tongue kept dueling with her rejections, no matter what she tried he still won. It seemed like forever when his lips were against hers. Her lips were not made to touch his, her lip were made for Anakin. And only Anakin.  
  
Her worn Jedi suit was ragged and loose and the Sith noticed this as his hands felt up her tensed back. "You want this and you know it!?"  
  
"I want nothing from you" She screamed into his lips.  
  
"Ahh, but deep down you know that Anakin has cheated on you to some extent and this would be revenge...you do want this!" He yelled again.  
  
A vision of Anakin and Lyla making love in his bed at the Jedi Temple entered her mind, she tried to block it out but the Sith kept it coming.  
  
"Nooo!" She screamed and sagged into the Sith grip. She began pounding heavily on his buff chest. "It's not true! It's fake.. You just want me to believe that! Nooo! I wont believe it!"  
  
"Shhh. No need to scream, no one will hear you." An evil grin plastered on his face, the top half of his face still covered by a shadow, but he bright yellow eyes stuck out like a bright light in a black hole. He pulled her head to rest on his chest. Her shields were raised high, planning on her next action. His hand wrapped around her waist tightly and he fumbled with her Jedi Tunic with the other.  
  
"Finally I can have you, like my Master promised me." He ripped shirt from the neck line down to the bottom hem, and tossed the torn fabric across the room. His hands massaged the small of her back and he slowly worked his way up to her neck. She was fighting the urge to push him back and run out the door.  
  
"No Padme! Just wait... Wait for the right moment!"  
  
The Sith forced his mouth in hers for another unwanted devious mark of greed.  
  
"All wore out are we, Love" The Sith asked in between kisses gasping for breath.  
  
"Only in your dreams SITH!" She screamed back against his lips. This action fueled his anger and intentions, and he once again forced his tongue into her mouth, pushing her into the cold steel door with his pressure leaning against hers. His left hand held her waist tight, his right slowly making its way from the belt he had already unbuckled, slowly up her stomach.  
  
Padme felt her knees go weak and her body tremble with never ending fear, with her shields up high she screamed out to any force sensitive that could hear her..... But it didn't work, the Sith had blocked the signal, and there was no getting out a cry of help.  
  
She screamed in pain in fear and pain as his hand finally reached its destination.  
  
"It's now or never Padme....." She though to herself...... " I have to stop this.. This is rape... I am better than this! Ok.. One.. Two... "  
  
As his burning tongue past her lips to duel into her mouth once again she opened her mouth wider and let his tongue pass, the Sith was obviously happy for this and continued his intentions.. That is until the moment he felt Padme bite down on his tongue with all he strength she had in her.  
  
She bit down, and didn't let go. The Sith was struck, he was shocked motionless. He couldn't believe he didn't see her plan coming. His tongue was now freely bleeding and the blood dripped rapidly from his mouth.  
  
"You BITCH!" He yelled at her, and tossed her small form across the room, crashing to the slimy wall.  
  
Now that she was away from him she could feel how soar her lips were. They were burning with hot pain and she could tell that they were swollen and red.  
  
"Why do you do this!!!!!!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Because I can!" He yanked her towards him again and bashed her around as a reward for her actions.  
  
She thought that he was going to force her in another distasteful kiss or knock her unconscious by throwing her into the wall, but figured out other wise when she realized how badly she messed up his tongue and felt a sharp object stab into her neck. It was a needle. She didn't notice it before. She could feel the cold liquid that it held flow into her blood steam, and she slunk to the floor, in a desperate cry. Just as she once again fell into the blackness she cried for her Lover. Maybe he could help her. If only he could.  
  
She had one this battle, but how much more of this torture could she last...  
  
"Please.... Someone... Help me!" She whispered to herself as she finally let out a long awaited sigh...  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Anakin rolled down the cold steel ramp, his body slowed as his Jedi tunic began to grip on the rubber grippers on the floor of the long ramp. He moaned in pain as his body came to a complete stop and a vision of a young woman in pain and suffering flashed through his mind. The funny thing was, he could feel all her pain It must be Padme!  
  
Ani?! Padme called out through their Force bond.  
  
Padme! Anakin called back through their bond.  
  
Ani.. Don't come! They will kill you!  
  
Anakin got a strong taste of blood in his mouth. Padme, you hurt!! I've got to save you!  
  
It's not mine, Ani. Padme said to him making Anakin.. Officially confused.  
  
Whats not yours? Anakin asked as Obi-Wan and Starr rushed carefully down the ramp as to not earn the same fate as Anakin.  
  
The blood you taste.. Her voice got weaker with every word.  
  
If its not yours whose is it? Obi-wan rolled Anakin's body over and was relived that he was ok.  
  
"I'm surprised he's not hurt." Obi-Wan looked over at Starr. "That was a nasty fall."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Starr questioned when she saw the facial expressions Anakin was making, for no reason to her.  
  
"He is talking through the Force." Obi-Wan informed her. "He must be talking to Padme.. That a good sign.."  
  
  
  
It's a Siths. Padme answered Anakin's question. Anakin, the Sith, He.... He.. Padme tried to tell Anakin what the Sith had done to her.  
  
He what Padme? Anakin asked getting impatient.  
  
He .. He raped me. Anakin heard the words and felt her pain. He raped me Anakin. She told him again.  
  
There was a long space when finally Anakin got the courage and power to respond. Padme, are you ok? What did he do? Anakin felt a flash of dizziness hit him and his body became very heavy. //Drugs!// He though, only to himself. //I have to find out where she is at!//  
  
ANAKIN Padme cried out to him as her eyes began to get heavy and she drifted off. I love you.  
  
Padme.. No! Where are you? Do you know where you are at?  
  
Water.. she replied in a hushed tone. By water... I can smell it,a lake! And its.. Its wet here.. Its bright. there are bright lights in the halls. And the walls are white.  
  
Ok.Anakin responded, not knowing where she was but trying to place it.  
  
So cold. She broke another silent moment.  
  
What? He asked her.  
  
He gave me a shot, Anakin, I am so cold.. And tired Anakin?  
  
He felt her body relax and he could tell that the drugs had taken there affect.  
  
He will come back for me Anakin.. The Sith will come back! She used the last of her energy and then fell heavily to the muddy floor of her cell.  
  
PADME! Anakin screamed back through the Force. He new what she meant. The Sith would came back... To repeat the damage that he already done. The Sith would rape her again. //Not if I could help it.// Anakin though to himself as he with drew himself from his and Padme Force bond and came back to his surrounding world.  
  
He sat up and Obi-wan gave him a worried glance. "PADME!"  
  
"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan bent down and asked him.  
  
"Padme.. She .. He .. The Sith!"  
  
"Anakin, slow down!" Obi-Wan patted him on the back. "Now... What happened?"  
  
"The Sith.." He looked blankly at Obi-Wan and then at Starr. "He raped her!" He looked down at the concrete landing pad they were on. He was afraid to show his tear to his Master.  
  
"Oh Anakin!" Starr rushed over and gave him her condolences.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Obi-Wan asked trying to get off the subject.  
  
"She said that it is by water.." Anakin paused.  
  
"Well, she could be anywhere this half of the Planet!" obi-wan blurted out trying once again to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.  
  
Anakin gave him a cold glare and continued to feed the information that Padme had told him to his Master and Starr.  
  
"We will get her Anakin, we are close, I can feel it." Starr help Anakin stand up. He was a tinge dizzy from all the Force talk but he stood his ground and didn't falter his steps back up the ramp. he grabbed their equipment and walked back down, securing every step.  
  
"We need to go, the sooner the better." Anakin stopped in front of the on- staring couple. "The sooner we get to her, the less she will have to put up with the Sith."  
  
Anakin stood in a hard pose and Obi-wan could tell that it took all the strength the boy had in him to keep from not breaking down. Nah, he'll save that till we find Padme. Obi-wan though dreading what Anakin would do to the Sith to save Padme.  
  
"Alright lets get going?" Starr turned to Obi-Wan and raise her eyebrows as if to say.. Don't upset him.  
  
Anakin led the way across the now brightly lit meadow, the Force guiding him to any clues as to where Padme might be.  
  
Obi-Wan followed a few paces behind him hand in hand. "I don't see how he could hold in so much pain." Starr whispered to Obi-Wan.  
  
"He doesn't." Obi-Wan whispered back earning a confused glare from Starr. "He will get his revenge, and I am afraid of what that may be."  
  
Starr understood his fear, and tried to change the subject to something about Obi-Wan instead of Anakin. "You afraid.. I never though I would see the day." She lighted elbowed him.  
  
"When it comes to Anakin I am afraid. I'm afraid of my own Padawan, what kind of Master does that make me Starr?"  
  
"I don't know Obi-Wan, I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
Anakin kept his fast pace across the wide stretching meadow. He knew Obi- Wan was concerned about him, and he knew he was talking about him. But to be honest, he couldn't really care. All he cared about was getting to Padme, and dealing with the Sith once and for all. He kept planning his attack and stratigies, he made sure to have a back up plan. He was ready for anything. Anything that would make the Sith suffer for what they were doing to his Angel.  
  
Jedi don't seek revenge His thoughts ran through his mind. He looked up into the clear sky and his eyes shuttered closed. I do not seek revengeHe shot back at himself, trying to get himself believe it wasnt revenge.  
  
I seek fairness, the Sith deserve to die! He told himself angrly.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and exhaled with a loud Huff, not caring if Obi- Wan and Starr heard him, seeing his frustration. He opened his eyes and looked across the open field, they were getting closer I can feel it. He looked back up at the blue sky, the sun now fully risen. He looked back down his eyes as black as coal and filled with anger and hatred. The whites of his eyes, were completly bloodshot, giving his deep black eyes, and evil feel. He was now the perfect picture of pure evil. All because he wanted revenge, he had gone to far.  
  
"The Sith WILL pay." Anakin announced in barely a whisper, but yet he knew Obi-Wan and Starr heard him, and he was glad. They wouldn't stand in the way. Or so he thought.  
  
"He is using the Darkside Obi-Wan." Starr turned to him with concern in her eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan slowed his pace so that they could drift away from Anakin and talk. "I know." He sighed. "He is planning revenge."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Starr asked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her long and hard for a moment. She really did care. "What can we do? If we get in his way, he will hurt us. He is the Chosen one, maybe the only way he can make the prochecy come true, is to let his emotions get the better of him."  
  
"Yea, I guess." Starr looked up to Anakin, he had now turned around and was waiting for them to catch up a little.  
  
"Oh my..!" Starr stared Anakin right in the eyes, they were no longer then misty blue that made you go weak in the knees, now they were coal black and surrounded by a firey red. HE looked like a Sith.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked worried.  
  
"Anakins eyes." She replied, not wanting to point at him to draw his attention. "They' re black!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked toward his Padawan. His eyes stood out on the the padawans tanned face, they were definitly black. "He has tapped into the Darkside of the Force. We better keep our distance, and don't aggrivate him, you hear me?" Obi-Wan warned her, he didn't want to know what Anakin might do, even at the slightest irration.  
  
"Ok....But doesn't that mean that he has turned?" She asked looking away from Anakin.  
  
"No." Was obi-Wan simple reply. "But if we set him off, he may."  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
There ya go... a post. And REALLY long. I am going to start posting more often to catch up with TheForce.net! Remember.. Page 29 there to pick up right after this!! 


	24. Ch 24

Sorry this took forever.. I got banned from the computer for something I did at school!  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Padme lay cold and alone of the wet floor of her darkened cell. Her body still unmoved from the position it had when she had first got the strong drugs administered in her bloodsteam. The face of her Sith enemy, Vorsha could be seen peeking in through the clear windown in the middle of the steel door.  
  
"The drugs worked." Vorsha said to himself.  
  
He stood peeking in through the window, planning out his next 'Attack' when his Masters calls rang through his mind.  
  
Vorsha? His Master questioned.  
  
Yes Master? Vorsha answered back a bit annoyed.  
  
Are the drugs working? Sidious questioned back, catching on to his annoyance.  
  
Yes Master. I was just planning out how I was going to.  
  
Sidious cut him off before he could finish, telling him of his own plans.Her procedure will take place this evening Vorsha.  
  
But Master? Vorsha asked shocked.I though that we were going to wait a while before we did it.. Torture he for a while? Vorsha looked back into the small cell. Her body still unmoved, the drugs were working well.  
  
The Chosen One is coming. He has tapped into the Darkside and he is using it to find us quicker. We must complete the procedures before he get shere.  
  
Master? Vorsha questioned once again. What of Lyla? Can't she stop them?  
  
She will slow them, but she wont stop them, they are too much for her. Let the girl rest Vorsha Sidious lowered his hard tone. Do not watch her. Leave her be for now. It makes you weak, if you watch her. You can show her NO mercy.  
  
Yes Master. Vorsha turned to go down the hall, thinking about how the procedure would take place.  
  
"With the procedures taking place, I can finally start planning my future with Padme... And our Sith children." Vorsha announced as he entered his quarters, going to get a good rest before he had a date with the destiny he always wished to have.... Or so he thought.  
  
*****  
  
Lyla? Sidious questioned through another bond.  
  
Master! Lyla relpied back, surprised at the sudden intrusion.  
  
Where are you now? He questioned her rather impaitiently.  
  
I am following Skywalker and his friends... I sense a dark presence though. Lyla replied.  
  
Yes I know. I need you to kill them Lyla. Sidious ordered her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do it. Show them no mercy. Not even the pregnant woman. Lyla flinched at the thought of killing the young woman and her unborn child.  
  
Yes Master. She agreed, not wanting to do the job.  
  
NO screw-ups this time girl! I mean it! With that Sidious ulled out of the bond to leave her to plan her attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
***** Lyla stayed far behind the unexpecting group, her shields up high and unnoticed. She had an advantage.  
  
Ok, so.. Lyla thought of her attack. How do I attack them?  
  
She needed a plan, Sidious left it all up to her. She had never had to plan something out. Do I even know how?  
  
After she finally decided that there was no way to get out of it, she planned out her attack, and continued to follow Anakin, Starr, and Obi-Wan across the meadow.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Padme had finally regain consciousness, her mind awake and her eyes wide, but her body still paralyzed from the drugs. What do they want with me? She kept asking herself as she noticed the white armored guards checking up on her every so often.  
  
There was a sudden movment outside her cell and then the metal door swung open, barely giving Padme enough time to be scared. The two guards that kept watch outside her door stalked in at a heavy pace and pulled her to her feet by grasping at her shoulders. They heard her loud cries of pain, but they didn't care  
  
Their heartless! Padme tried to fight them but they drug her to her feet and towards the cell door.  
  
Her body, was still limp and it couldn't support its own weight. She tried to stand but she sank back down everytime. The guards gave her little help. They threw her arms over each of their shoulders and stalked back quickly out of the room.  
  
They look like clones! Padme looked deeper at the uniforms they were wearing. But their different, their not clones. But who are they? Who would work for the Sith!  
  
She didn't know what they were, but all that would change in do time. They were Storm Troopers, the new revelation of the rising Empire.  
  
They continued to carry Padme into the bright lit hallway, the bright light continued to torture her weakened vision as the enter more halls and turned more corners. Everything in this place was torture, even the lights.  
  
As the Troopers continued to walk through the huge building, Padme's feet drug the floor, every so often making squeaking noises as the turned a corner. Her body began to get some feeling back, as if she had been asleep for years. Her body shivered and trembled, wanting to escape, knowing that there was no way out. Her nervous system was beginning to feel the effects of the drug and her hands were twitching and she started to have extreme hot flashes.  
  
The Troopers walked her into a darker hallway and she knew she was getting closer, to where ever they were taking her. They finally came up to a grand door that was guarded by more Troopers. Ten guesses who is behind those doors. Padme's sense of sarcasm got to her.  
  
The double doors swung open and a dark room was revealed through the light that the hallway let in. The Troopers hesitated before they walked in, as if their lives were also in danger. As they pulled Padme into the room, she recognized the dark presence and the cold haze it seemed to be hovering in the room. A large window at the back of the room was covered by a large black drape, only a small amount of light managed to make is way into the room, as if light were forbidden. The small amount of light just managed to be able to give notice of the figures in the room.  
  
Padme noticed the large chair turned toward the window. She knew Palpatine was waiting just to torture her, she could feel it. Palpatine was torturing her, just by holding her future just out of her reach, and how she hated it. When Palpatine heard her thoughts of anger he quickly swung his chair around, revealing to her, not the confident Chancellor, but the sickly yellow eyes, that he an evil Sith Lord he had become.  
  
"Palpatine.." She whispered as she saw the man rise from his seat.  
  
"That's Sidious to you!" He corrected her harshly.  
  
There was a long silence before Sidious spoke once again. "You will bow to royalty you fool, girl."  
  
"NEVER!" She yelled as she thrust her way out of the Troopers grasp. "I would rather die a thousand deaths that to bow to you!"  
  
"Guards! Leave us now!" He told the Troopers before continuing with Padme. " A year ago that would have worked out perfect!" He sat back down in his Throne. "But we have a better use for you now!"  
  
"Oh, please!" She yelled at him. "As what?! I have nothing you could want, I am no longer a part of the Senate. What could you gain from me?!"  
  
"You can give us the future of the Sith!" Vorsha stepped out of the shadowed corner of the room, Padme gasped in fear, having even more trouble to keep standing, the horrible things that had happened to her, from the Sith returning fresh in her memory.  
  
"I will give you nothing!" Padme shouted at the both of them.  
  
"YOU, don't have a choice in this matter!" Vorsha shoved her down to the ground making her fall to a bowing position. "Bow to your royalty you whore."  
  
A smirk came across Sidious's face when Padme fell to the bowing position, things were working out just as he had planned. "If you don't obey by us, we will simply make you."  
  
"How! You can make me do nothing! I will do nothing for you!" She tried to get up put Vorsha shoved her down again this time holding his foot atop her back.  
  
"We will brainwash you!" Was Vorhsa's simple answer, putting more weight on her frail body.  
  
"NO!" She cried out. "My Anakin will come for me! He will kill you all, and he will save me!"  
  
"Your Anakin," Sidious spoke before Vorsha could. "Has tuned into the Darkside. He will give into the anger he feels, and it will destroy him." Sidious watched as Padme's face fell in defeat, for deep down she felt it too, he did hold a lot of anger.  
  
"No!" She cried out again, trying to convince even herself. "Our love is strong! Our love will not break, it will get us past this."  
  
"Not once you forget it!" Sidious sneered. "Soon enough, my dear, you will do as we command."  
  
Sidious stood slowly from his massive chair and slowly stalked his way toward Padme, who Vorsha had released his hold from, and was trying to stand and regain her composure.  
  
"You will obey me!" Sidious restated.  
  
"As I said before." She stood in front of him, he was still towering her, but she continued. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than obey you.  
  
"Perhaps that can be arranged after you give as what we want." He Force threw her across room, crashing  
  
her into the steel wall, with all the power he could get. When he body hit the wall, you could hear her body fall limp, and be filled with pain, the pops and cracks of dislocated bones, as she tried to move again.  
  
"Now Vorsha." Sidious walked back to his Throne. "Bring her to me, and let the procedure begin."  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Pg 31 on tf.net Out of 50 so far.. and the story isnt finished! 


	25. Ch 25

A REALLY long one fore ya....... Hope ya like!!  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Now, Vorsha." Sidious walked back to his Throne. "Bring her to me, and let the procedure begin."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"What of her memory, Master?" Vorsha walked over to the broken and battered Padme.  
  
"Rid of it" Sidious sneered as he sat down in his Throne. "Replace it with what ever you want." He rather impatiently waited for Vorsha to bring Padme to him.  
  
Once Padme's frail form lay in Sidious's lap an evil look cast a dark glow on his face. "Leave us Vorsha." He screamed as Vorsha bowed and turned to leave. "I will perform the procedure, and when I am done, you may......" He searched for the right word. "Replace, her memory."  
  
Vorsha bowed again, this time, a satisfied smile covering his face. He left his Master to heal, his 'Empress to be.' "Soon enough." He spoke to himself as he exited the Throne room, and past the guards. "Soon enough..."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Padme kept still and motionless as she lay upon the Sith Masters lap. Her body, swollen and pounding with pain, but yet aware, lay there, fully councious.  
  
They are going to brainwash me?! She wanted to fight out of the Sith's reach, but she knew she would get no where, so she kept her still, going over every detail of the conversation that had just taken place. I have to get out of this!  
  
She wanted to cry out in the Force for help, but she knew Sidious would intercept it. Her body just finally relaxed in Sidious hold. There was no getting out of this one, she was too weak. But she sure the hell was going to fight her way out, later. She just had to find the right time.  
  
  
  
She felt Sidious put his cold sickly hands on her lower stomach, and was scared senseless. Her body convulsed, her back arched in pain, as the lighting pain shot through her veins, every part of her wanted to scream out, but words could not form, her throat collapsed every time she tried to make a sound. Her whole body was defenseless. She felt like a child, unable to protect it self, against even the smallest danger.  
  
The last thing she remember before she blacked out from so much pain was Anakin. It was him on their wedding day. How his shimmering golden curls, rustled in the sea breeze, and the warm feeling of his sensual touch as he touched her face. She remembered his soft lips, as they caressed her with some much love, tenderness and passion, but at the same time, hungry, desperate, and eager. She saw his handsome features, his perfectly tanned skin glowing in the setting Naboo sun, his compassionate eyes of the clearest blue.  
  
She remembered the way she kissed his fingers to get him to sleep, when their worries bothered him, the sweet taste they held, that she will always be able remember. She remembered the perfectly formed muscles, created by vigorous lightsaber practices. How they seemed too perfect to be real. The way he looked as if he made to never wear a shirt.  
  
She could still feel the way his hot skin melted against hers as the cool breeze flew in from the open window, onto their restless forms every night after they made love. The small droplets of sweat, after long lightsaber practices, or when they made love long into the night.  
  
  
  
Are you an Angel? She heard Anakin's adult voice ring through her mind.  
  
"I'm in Heaven." She whispered aloud and turned to look out the small portion of window that was visible. "My angel. My Walker of the Sky. I'll be with you always."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme woke the next morning feeling the worst she had ever felt. Her hands were trembling again, but not out of fright. Her stomach sore as if she had been stepped on by an elephant. She woke from an odd nightmare, but when she woke she couldn't remember one detail of it. She forehead was covered in a cool sweat and she was breathing heavily.  
  
Drugs don't do this.. Padme cried out in her mind, wondering what was happening to her. But all of a sudden she realized what it was that made her feel this way...The 'Procedure'. She didn't know what Sidious did to her, and she didn't really want to know, as long as she was alive, and still had a chance to see Anakin again.  
  
Her eyes were still heavy from the lack of sleep, but she was wide awake when she noticed where she was. She was in a huge room, on a massive bed. There was a sitting room across the room, and men's clothes lay flung across the arms. She looked down at her hands, they were trembling more, fear added to her already weak state. Whos bed is this? She jumped off the bed, as if something had just bit her.  
  
She noticed a young woman dressed in solid black standing by the entrance to the room. She quickly ran over to her, and she saw fear hiding behind the young girls lilac colored eyes. Vorsha must have done to her what he did to me! Padme felt sorry for the girl, but then she remembered the reason she approached the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl looked away at her question. "Where am I?" The girl turned to exit, but Padme grabbed her wrist. "Please tell me!"  
  
The girl pulled away and quickly exited the room, and locked the door shut behind her, Padme tried to get out, but no use, she sulked back over to the bed and threw herself back onto the warm silk sheets. She looked over the room and took in every detail. The cinder colored carpet, and the dark burgundy walls, the dressers across from the bed and a vanity in the corner. She could see the door to the 'Fresher, and next to it the closet. The door was wide open, and she could see that is was filled with, men's cloaks and tunics, and racks upon racks of black gowns and jumpsuits, for her. She looked by the bed, and saw the nightstand and a chrono.  
  
Somethings missing She looked up at the walls again. The windows She gasped. How can people live with out windows?  
  
Then she figured it out. They were underground. And probably the only room that was above ground was the throne room. Well I can't get out that way!  
  
Padme got up and walked to the Vanity. She completely froze when she saw her reflection. She was wearing a fine silk nightgown, but her skin was sickly pale form the lack of sun light, and her eyes, had no spark left. Her hair had been dyed a deep black, but still holding her glorious curls. She had lost about 20 pounds in the few days she had been away, she had, had no food since she arrived. Her stomach twisted and churned reminding her of it, but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She was locked in.  
  
  
  
She sat down heavily in the chair just string long and hard at the reflection the mirror gave back. She softly traced her face with her thin fingers, see if the reflection was the real thing. She could feel her cheek bones, penetrating out deeper and her wrists were bonier than usual. I look like fate worse than death!  
  
She was so lost in thought and revoltion of her image she didn't even here the door open and a dark cloaked figure walk in and stare at her. She continued to stare at her bony wrists and when she looked back up to her reflection, but next to her image, was the face of the Sith that had done some many horrible things to her.  
  
"OH MY.." She screamed, but Vorsha covered her mouth with his callus covered hand.  
  
"Shhh.." He whispered in her hair.  
  
He took his hand off her mouth but kept it strongly on her shoulder. She looked back up into the mirror and stared at his reflection waiting for him to speak, him staring at hers, as if he were looking into a dream world.  
  
"Don't worry about how you look, as soon as you get strong, you will be fine." He raised her up from the chair with a wide grin on his face. Padme kept herself quite, from a lack of words, and worrying about saying the wrong thing, she didn't want to test his anger in any way.  
  
"Our destinies, will be entwined, soon enough, my mistress." Vorsha sat her down on the bed and he sat not far away from her.  
  
"Padme cringed at the comment, she knew her next words would probably cost her, but she had to get them out. "In you dreams!"  
  
"Its VORSHA to you." He slapped her across her face, making her head swell with excruciating pain. "I will have you!"  
  
******  
  
Vorsha stared deeply at her, ready to hit her any moment. He reached out his hands to do it again, and Padme, still holding her face in her hands, flinched inwardly. His hand raised to her face, but then calmly slowed. He grabbed her face in his hands, as if he had never even hit her, with care and grace. He caressed her temple with his rough finger tips. At first Padme didn't have a clue what he was doing to her, but she soon figured it out, and tried her best to fight out of his hold. She couldn't get away. He was holding her in some way with the Force, every moved she made would get her no where.  
  
She felt Vorsha in her mind. She tried to fight him off, to shield him, but she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't focus on one thing. She felt his presence go through her life memories, replaying all the important ones. She saw them all, the same as Vorsha. He was collecting her past, sorting through all the ones he would be erasing. They viewed her child hood, memories of her sister, and her parents; her father, how he would tickle her away every morning until she left them. They saw he memories of her time as the Queen of Naboo; the Trade Federation; Anakin, saving the planet.  
  
Are you an Angel? Anakin's sweet child hood voice rang through both their minds. Your a funny little boy. She saw her younger self answer.  
  
I'm going to marry you someday.  
  
Many things will change when we get to the capital, but my caring for you will remain. She saw herself in the orange handmaiden dress, talking to the young, and cold Anakin. I care for you too. She saw the truth of his statement in the clear blue eyes that showed nothing but love.  
  
You too. More beautiful I mean. For a Senator.. She remembered the nervous and stuttering handsome Jedi that changed her life.  
  
I don't like sand. Its rough, and coarse. And it gets everywhere! Unlike here. Where everything is ... soft ... and smooth.  
  
  
  
The memories came flowing back, each time she relived them, and the pain of knowing that Vorsha would rid of them all.  
  
No, I'm much too afraid to tease a senator.  
  
You are in my very soul tormenting me.  
  
More memories flew through her mind and into Vorsha's. A silent fit of tears streamed down her face, she was having to relive every detail of when she fell in love with her soulmate.  
  
I cant breathe!  
  
More memories, they began to speed up.  
  
I am tormented by the kiss you never should have giving me.  
  
More tears streamed down her face, and then the time period changed. They were at the Jedi Temple now. Memories of the night they had been told the Council was ok with their marriage, of their friends, their good days.  
  
Congradulations, on your marriage. Fine with it we are. She remembered being shocked at the tiny Masters words.  
  
She remembered the crashing waves against the shore of Alderran. Anakin's sweet smell embedded in the scarf loosely tied around her eyes, on the romantic getaway he surprised her with. The soft sand in between her toes, as they lay in each others arms on the beach, naming stars, and showing their love.  
  
  
  
Those were the good days, the things she wanted to remember, and Vorsha was going to steal that from her. Her anger flared, Vorsha put his shields stronger, but they were already strong enough to stop her. She concentrated back on her memories, so focused, as if taking in every tiny detail.  
  
She saw more of the beach. The shore the crashing waves against the rocks. The tall grassy meadow with water falls in the background? Her memory changed. Changed to a vision, she saw the meadow, heard the crashing of the waterfalls in the background. She saw Obi-Wan and Starr. She saw Anakin. He was ahead of them, hurrying, looking. For her. She tried to call out to him, but no words formed.  
  
I have to do something Padme though, using all the shielding power she could muster. She realized that what she had seen, was not a memory, or event in the future, but what and where Anakin was now. He was on his way to save her.  
  
I have to hold, out longer! She thought out a plan.  
  
She couldn't think of anything that could stop Vorsha, other than letting him erase her memory, and change it to his liking. More memories of her beloved Anakin passed through, it felt it had been days since Vorsha started. She saw Anakin on their wedding day, the passion and fire in his eyes, it seemed to be calling out to her and only her.  
  
I got it! Padme discovered something she could use.  
  
She gathered all her shielding capabilities and calmly breathed in and out, using her Force strength and her love for Anakin, she made and unbreakable shield around her memories. She knew that Vorsha would know this, so continued to send her memories to him, but when he sent wanted memories to her, she would be prepared.  
  
She would keep her memories, and except the ones he was giving. She would pretend to be Vorsha's. She would pretend to love the Sith, that scared her for life. She would do all of this. All of this, to get back to Anakin. For Anakin.  
  
Vorsha though he erased her memories, and slowly began to feed the memories he wanted her to know into her mind. She took these, almost greedily. She focused on every detail of what he wanted her to look like, the way he wanted her to act, the way he wanted her to speak. Every detail, even down to what make-up, and hair style.  
  
Everything is so dark. She began to feel light headed as more and more memories emptied in to her mind.  
  
All for Anakin She repeated whispering in her thoughts. All for my Anakin.  
  
Anakin.................  
  
  
  
****  
  
Vorsha finally began to loosen his grip on her head, satisfied, that he had done a good job, and that she welcomely took the memories Of course she would. He told himself. She needs something to live off of.  
  
Her tightened his hands on her head once again, but instead of sorting through her memories, her brought her head to his lips and gave her a fiery kiss on her forehead. Padme though tired from all the strength she had to use, worn, out and hungry, still had enough reason to be disgusted by the action, yet she said nothing. She kept still, sorting through the memories Vorsha just "Implanted" in her.  
  
Vorsha eventually pulled away, Padme still looked down, as if to weak to look up. Vorsha raised her paled face to look him dead in the eyes. His eyes had darkened a little from the dark side use, but other than that they still held the fiery passion he held for Padme.  
  
"My Empress." He whispered still staring at her.  
  
Padme was disgusted at the though of having to be with this sorry excuse for a man, and having to pretend to be his, and only his. And worst of all, act like there is no such person as Anakin. I cannot be his 'Empress' we have not wed! She made sure to block her thoughts from him.  
  
"Milord." She answered back, searching through the fake memories again.  
  
Another smile graced his masculine features. It worked well. He got off the large bed, kissed Padme on the cheek with another one of his fiery kisses, and turned to leave her in the room, to ready for dinner. "Get ready for dinner, we will have it in 2 hours, and then we have 'things' to attend to." He left the room, leaving Padme to listen for a locking sound. She heard it. He's still not sure She laughed to herself.  
  
Padme finally got off the bed, after laying back down and sorting out her plan. She didn't exactly know when Anakin would arrive, or what would be happening with her and Vorsha when he did, but she hoped he would arrive soon. She could only hold Vorsha off for so long. She walked over to the Vanity again and sat in the chair. She looked at herself again, her skin had gain a little more color, but she figured it would gain more after she had eaten any how. Her hair still hung in thick black curls, and her eyes were now a reddish timber colored, instead of the warm chocolate brown they once were.  
  
A price to pay. She tried to comfort herself. One of the details he wanted in me I assume. She looked back at her reflection. She sat staring at her changed reflection, sorting through the memories of what Vorsha wanted her to look like, dress like, and act like. She took one last look at the what was left at the person she once was, and slowly began to apply the layers of dark make-up, to make her look more like a Sith Empress, and to give her an evil touch.  
  
This is all for Anakin She kept reminding herself, as she walked into the closet filled with thick black layered gowns. All for Anakin  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Please reply!! pg 33 at FF.net 


	26. Ch 26

Hey.. Sorry this took so long.. Me and my date for sadies have been having a lot of trouble with planning stuff for Sadies!! but here it is!............  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Vorsha stalked the corridors of their underground palace, this whole wing of the palace belonged to him, and well, now Padme. Vorsha made his way to the quarters where he left Padme. His quarters. When he entered the room, he saw the bed sheets that lay astray on the floor, hanging off the corner of the bed, and the pillows, indented and thrown aside on the bed.  
  
He looked across the room, at the Vanity, with its lights on, drawers open and make-up containers sitting spread across on top. He walked over to look at the mess that lay atop the surface. The brainwashing worked well. He picked up a stick of eyeliner, that laid on the Vanity, it was clearly wore down and heavily used. Just like I wanted.  
  
He walked across the room, further and saw the bright light coming from the open closet door. When he entered the closet, he smiled at the recognition of the dark dresses he chose for Padme, earlier that week. There wasn't one of a lighter color. Even the train suits and jumpsuits were black. It would be the only color she was allowed to wear, not that she would question his judgment, and decide otherwise.  
  
"My Empress." He stated as he saw her come out from behind a rack of gowns that hung in the abnormally huge closet. She was wearing a long black flowing gown, that fit her thin curves perfectly.  
  
Padme stared hard at the man standing in front of her. She stopped in her place to gather her courage, put on a seductive smile, and then continued on her way. She walked right past him, and into the dimly lit bedroom. She purposely her hand against his as she walked by, sending chills of disgust up her spine, and chills of pleasure up his. Her sweet perfume was candy to his senses, and he trembled as she flowed past. He spun around to see her continue to walk through the room and to the Vanity, and look at herself in the mirror. He was savoring her beauty.  
  
  
  
He walked up to her as she sat staring at herself in the Vanity mirror.  
  
"You look perfect." He bent down to her.  
  
"Thanks you, my Emperor." She replied, staring at his reflection in the mirror. " I do my best to impress you, and make you satisfied." Padme tried to answer back in an accent, she recalled, hearing in her new memories. She hit it perfect, and broadened Vorsha's smile. She hated that smile, she cursed her self silently for what she said. She cursed herself for pretending to love him. She cursed herself for what she is doing to Anakin.  
  
"Is it time for dinner?" She tried to get off the subject of her.  
  
"It is." He answered her back. "But it can wait. I'm not quite starving for food yet." Vorsha looked at her reflection and then dove in and kissed the small of her neck, leaving burning red marks across it.  
  
"DON'T!" Padme shouted. "We should wait; eat first. Food gives us energy." She saved herself.  
  
Good one Padme! She though to herself. Why don't you just tell him you remember everything!  
  
At her comment Vorsha couldn't help but let out a huge smirk. His emerald green eyes sparkled with life, "You dare tease me?"  
  
"If I must." Padme replied looking back in the mirror.  
  
He saw her staring back at herself in the mirror, he watched her, smooth of invisible lines on her face, brush stay hair from her eyes, and touch up her make-up. When she just stopped and stared, Vorsha bent down, and his reflection, gleamed, darkly next to Padme's. He looked at the mirror, the reflection that he saw, was what he was hoping for the past weeks.  
  
"We look perfect together." He turned his head slightly toward her direction.  
  
Padme froze for a moment, staring at the reflection, she then immediately peeled out of his stare, afraid of what might happen if she stayed put. "We should get going, before the food gets cold." She turned toward him.  
  
"Yes, my Empress." He nodded his head to her and he walked out of the room going to the dining quarters, holding her as close as he could by the waist.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Anakin had followed his senses and was now clearly away from the meadow. He knew he wasn't near Padme yet, but he didn't exactly know where he was. He was busy looking at his surroundings when he finally sighed in frustration.  
  
"Anakin? Did you et us lost?!" Obi-Wan walked up to him trying not to set him off.  
  
".....Not really Master." Anakin answered in a surprisingly soft tone. He looked back at Obi-Wan and his eyes were the sexy clear blue crystal color they were before. "We are getting closer though Master."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't reply to him he just walked back to Starr and nodded his head, trusting Anakin's judgment. HE walked up to Starr and pulled her close after watching Anakin reach back into the Dark side of the Force, trying to get to Padme quicker.  
  
He's right Obi-Wan told Starr through the Force. I can feel it.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme sat quietly through the unusually comfortable dinner. Vorsha had no clue she was faking the memories. That was a good thing; Things were going her way. But she knew that the sooner Anakin got there the better. She didn't know how much longer she could Vorsha and his needs off, he was going to start to suspect something soon. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to hold him off past tonight, and she tried her best to stall throughout the dinner.  
  
She tried to savor every bite she took, slowing everything down, she would take small bites and wait for time to tick away. After a while Vorsha began to watch her every move. It almost looked like he was fascinated, like he had never seen someone eat before. To Padme it was horrible, she hated people watching her eat.  
  
Vorsha just sat there, his plate completely emptied and he just stared at her like some kind of God. She actully began to feel sorry for him after a while, he was completely head over heals in love with her, and she was only yanking at his heart to get out and back to her real love.  
  
When Padme had finally eaten her share, and wasted as much time as she possible could, she looked back up at the still onlooking Vorsha. His eyes were emerald green eyes were shining vibrantly in the candlelight. The only thing that even seemed to be human to Padme were his eyes. You could tell so much from a persons eyes, and she could see right through his. She could see that his whole life he had been lied to, and Palpatine convinced him he could have anything he wanted. She could see he had a hard and confusing life, and now she really felt sorry for him.  
  
What are you thinking! If he could get ANYTHING he wanted, that means he wanted to do the horrible things to me! Normal people aren't like that!  
  
"Shall we retire milady?" Vorsha hinted raising his brow.  
  
Padme just smiled her fake smile and gracefully walked over to him, trying to distract him, with her beauty that she knew he got lost in. "Not yet." She whispered in his ear. "I want to torture you a bit more."  
  
Another smirk came across his young face. "Well, aren't you the naughty one." He stood up and put his arm around her waist again, leaving the mistreated servants to clean up the mess he had made at dinner. Feeling his arm around her made her want to scream, it was the worst thing she had ever felt, and the fact that it was supposed to be a loving touch, and was the complete opposite, just made it worse.  
  
"You have no idea." Padme whispered back avoiding eye contact. She felt him pull her closer to his side and she turned her eyes further away from him, she knew that he would be able to tell her rejection if he saw her eyes. He just pulled her closer, feeling love and pride, everything he had ever wanted in his life.  
  
"I want to get my strength back." She spoke facing him this time.  
  
"We could go to the training room then, get you up to date on your saber skills. That is, if you don't mind practicing with me?" He pulled her to a stop just as they were about to turn the corner. "We do need to get your dark side powers increased."  
  
"Fine with me." She smiled back at him. "I could see know one better to practice with than you my love." She lied through her teeth. Yea right! I could think of a thousand people better to practice with!  
  
Padme really didn't want to practice using the Darkside, and not to mention with Vorsha, but if it meant she could keep her clothes on and Vorsha a safe distance away, she was all for it. "Let's go then, shall we?"  
  
"Of course." He agreed. "Although, I want it to be a fair challenge, and these gowns will only confine some of your powers." He hinted looking down at her gown.  
  
"I'll go change then." She walked off in front of him and went to their shared quarters. Vorsha waited out side the rooms door rather impatiently, wishing he could skip the practice and be in the confined room with her. He would have preferred to be in there, but he wasn't complaining, he knew eventually he would have her completely.  
  
Padme walked out of the bedroom quarters, wearing the dark black jumpsuit almost the exact design to her one she wore on the battle of Geonosis. Her black locks were brought up in a simple pony tail her shorter layered locks already falling gracefully to the sides of her face. He ebony colored shined vibrantly in the overhead lights. Padme had swore to herself when she was younger that she would never dye her hair, but she was beginning to like the black color that it now was, and she even got a little attached to her reddened eye color.  
  
"Lets go.." Vorsha intertwined his arm with hers. He started at her like it was the first time he had ever seen. His first sight.  
  
I hate that look! Padme continued to let him hold her as they walked to the training room. Great... Two of my favorite things... Padme thought sarcastically to herself as the entered the hallway that the training room was attached to. Saber training and Sith!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Well its not that short is it? Its a little longer right? ..... The A/A reunion ... Although it might not me all hugs and kisses ::Hint hint clue clue... nudge nudge wink wink::  
  
..... Will be here in about... Oh.... A few days! Please review!!!! 


	27. Ch 27

Here's a long one for ya!!!!!  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
The training room was much like the one at the Temple. Mats padding the floor, weapons hanging waiting for use on the far wall, the room split in different sections. Saber training with a wide corner for free movements, and a boxing bag hanging in the middle of the opposite corner. that was always Padme's favorite section.  
  
The Jedi didn't really physically fight too much, so they didn't practice that, but Padme loved taking out her frustration out on the punching bag. It always helped her relieve stress, she even had one when she was Queen. She started to walk toward the bag when Vorsha grabbed her arm and pulled her to the Saber training corner.  
  
"Saber practice first" He grinned "Physical later."  
  
"Alright." She agreed trying her best not to show her anger towards him.  
  
  
  
****  
  
For hours Vorsha kept her in the Saber training area of the Training room, practicing her 'Darkside moves'. She was actually very good, her reflexes were about as good as they can get. Anakin taught her well... Vorsha concluded blocking yet another one of her parries. She is almost better than me! She was good, and she was only getting better with every swing.  
  
Though she was tired, worn out, and sweating, she kept up her fear some attacks on Vorsha. Anything really to stall time. It was a race against the clock, and she was doing her best to beat it. But was the best she could do good enough?  
  
Anything to stall time, and certain events, she did. She kept her attacks, even though she was long ago worn out. Deep down she knew that she would have to give in to Vorsha before he figured out what was going on. She knew Vorsha would never let her get past this for days through, she only hoped Anakin would arrive sooner rather than later.  
  
She knew she had to do this, but she couldn't get over the fact that she would be betraying Anakin. He would hate her for it, and she could do nothing to stop it, if she ever wanted to even see him again. No! He will understand! he has to! She cried out in her head as she continued to attack Vorsha.  
  
She racked her mind for a way to make Anakin understand, but no matter what she planned to say she still didn't think she sounded convincing, nothing could explain the mistakes she was going to have to make, all to get back to him.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Through her frustrating thoughts, Padme finally was able to get a good hit on Vorsha and he fell, laughing, to the padded ground, smiling proudly, which confused Padme, seeing how she had just beaten him. As she stared at Vorsha, still laying on the floor, she noticed that he wasnt all that bad looking, but what he did to her, made him look so bad. then she brought her mind back to what just happened; she used the Darkside. But it felt good! her mind answered back to her. NO! She screamed back in her head.  
  
She continued to stare at Vorsha, his eyes darkening with every laugh and every smile, but he abruptly reached out his hand, as if it were a rule for the winner to help the loser up. Or thats what Padme thought it was. She reached out and grabbed his hand, ready to pull back up when he yanked her down ontop of him, and then rolling them over and so he was now pinning her to the ground, as if he had just won.  
  
"Well done my dear." He looked upon her.  
  
"I learn from the best.." She made it sound as if she was complimenting him, even though she was really complimenting Anakin.  
  
When she smiled after her comment Vorsha swooped down in a quick moment and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Padme started to pull back, but she knew if she did, Vorsha would know. This was it. She had to so this.  
  
"You can tease me no longer." He whispered against her lips. "I need you now, I know you feel the same."  
  
Padme said nothing, though in her heart she was deeply disagreeing, she wanted nothing more than to end this, but the time had come.  
  
Vorsha pushed his lips deeper into hers for another kiss, leaving Padme to dream of Anakin, and his dream to come true. He was winning, he got her.  
  
  
  
***Padme woke the next morning alone, cold and.... Naked?! And laying in the same bed she had been the night before. She didn't exactly know what had happened last night, and she was a little happy for that, but she really wanted to know, even though, she pretty much already did. Everything from the night before were a blur, and if they blur to her, that means it was a mistake.  
  
I had to do it! Padme scolded herself. He would have found out!  
  
She sat up in the bed the tangled sheets rapped around her small form, her long, curly black hair flowing over her shoulders, the thoughts of what might have happened during the night were nagging at he head, she felt like she was about to explode with anger. All she wanted to do right now was scream and break something.  
  
"I need to wear off this anxiety, and before Vorsha gets back." She hopped of the bed the sheets still wrapped around her, and she walked into the massive closet. She dressed in yet another black jumpsuit, almost identical to the one she wore the night before. Her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail, a few strands already falling to the sides of her face. She walked across the room to exit the room when she saw a note stuck to the mirror on her vanity. It was a note from Vorsha.  
  
Love, I had some important business to attend to, I will see you later tonight for dinner.  
  
She dropped the note to the desk of the vanity and continued to walk out of the room. Important business.... What am I? Just a pleasure toy!?  
  
She opened the door and to her surprise it was unlocked. I guess he trusts me after last night.  
  
When she entered the training room, she headed straight for the punching bag, she saw the lightsabers that her and Vorsha had used thrown deactivating on the ground, and her utility beat and other things from her outfit. She disregarded it, and continued to head straight for the bag in the center of the room.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Anakin still in his meditative trance walked up to an old rustic door to a shut down store in the back of a cold wet alley. Obi-Wan and Starr looked from behind as he stared at the door as if it was about to open any second. Anakin looked at the door a long door a long time before he pulled out of the trance and turned back to his Master.  
  
"She's in there." He pulled his lightsaber from his utility belt, and quickly activated.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned worringly when he saw what Anakin was doing.  
  
"Anakin didn't answer, he completely ignored him, and cut through the rusted lock and kicked the door in. The air the flowed out from the darkened hallway from behind the fallen door, was old and stale.  
  
Fits the description of her cell. Anakin stepped inside the narrow hallway, using his lightsaber as a guide light, with Obi-Wan and Starr following quickly behind him.  
  
The soft blue glow omitting from his Anakin's lightsaber clearly lit the long hallway shining bright down to the end, revealing another rusted door. As he walked up to the door, the sound of his humming lightsaber seem to echo louder with every step.  
  
When he arrived at the door he turned back to Obi-Wan and gave him a hesitated glare. He looked back to the door and he noticed that it was just a normal door, no lock. He reached out and slowly twisted the knob, fearing what might be in the other side. He turned the knob and he squeaky noise of the joints joined the echoing noise of his lightsaber. They couldn't be quiet if they had to.  
  
He slowly pulled the door open and a bright light filled all their vision. Anakin took one step in before he was pushed back.  
  
"HALT THERE!"  
  
****** Anakin was startled for a moment, but he was not about to give up now. He had come to far, and this was personal. This was Padme. He quickly gathered his senses before the Trooper had a chance to grab them.  
  
"You will let us pass." Anakin waved his hand in front of the guard as he was about to speak.  
  
"You can pass." The guard moved to the side and the group pass by, he quite sure of his decision, but he let them through.  
  
"Tell no one of our entrance." Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of the guard as he walked past.  
  
"Yes, Sir." The Trooper nodded.  
  
Anakin turned around and gave Obi-Wan confused look and when he stayed silent with a broad smile plastered on his face Anakin just burst out his thoughts.  
  
"What was that for Master?!" His voice filled with curiosity. Obi-Wan just smiled, but when he saw Starr was siding with Anakin and wanting to know what it was for he finally answered.  
  
"You can never be too safe." He boasted out his chest, seeming to be proud. " And besides, I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"  
  
They all had a short laugh, but no matter what the subject, nothing could change the foul mood. Anakin just turned around, satisfied with the answer and continued to lead them down stark white hallway, that they had entered from the outside world.  
  
They were getting closer. Much closer.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Padme was still taking her frustration out on the large black punching bag suspended from the ceiling. She was wearing big think black boxing gloves, and her stray hair was sticky annoyingly to her sweaty face. She may not have been n her best of moments, but she was still beautiful.  
  
Where are you? She heard Vorsha question nervously in a bond he had created with her the night before.  
  
In the training room why? Padme stopped punching the bag and questioned back confused.  
  
Your in danger! Stay where you are, I will be there shortly. Vorsha shut out the bond before she had a chance to argue.  
  
Padme, finally realizing what that "danger" maybe, had a smile come across her features. The only thing that could danger her, and the Sith, was Anakin. She went back to punching the suspending bag, this time she was filled with excitement and concentration. She had worked out her plan before, but it was almost time to work it out, she couldn't imagine how much it was going to hurt Anakin, but if she wanted her life back, it was the only way out.  
  
She sighed deeply as she continued to punch the bag, and her energy changed to frustration once again. Vorsha would be coming soon.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin twisted and turned through the many hallways. he swore he could almost smell the sweet scent of her luscious perfume, and the smell of her lilac hair as they slowly inched closer to where the Force told him her destination was.  
  
Suddenly the flow of the Force around him dropped and he stopped in his tracks. Starr and Obi-Wan almost ran right into him, but they caught themselves quickly and went back to looking around them, checking out their surroundings. Anakin just stood there. Standing in front of a set of swinging double doors. There was windows looking into the door and when he looked in, still confused from the lack of Force, he saw a young woman with hair as black as pitch, punching furiously at a hanging punching bag. He couldn't see her face, but something inside told him that this person resembled Padme.  
  
Her height was the same, and the way her body moved. He watched her move, not changing his stare, and afraid to blink, for the fear of missing something. She swung around as the bag came swinging back to her and she faced towards the door, finally revealing her face.  
  
PADME! Anakin looked at her harder. He was shocked. Beneath the dyed hair, and the eye color change, she was still the soft skinned Angelic Padme that he remembered. His shocked stare was enough to confuse Starr and Obi-Wan, but he ignored their looks, and they decided it best not to ask too many questions. They were only there to make sure Anakin got there ok. Anakin had to get Padme back on his own.  
  
"Padme." He whisper aloud this time.  
  
"What?!" Obi-Wan and Starr questioned at the same time.  
  
"Master..." Anakin turned to them. "Starr.."  
  
"Now that I have found Padme, your duty is done." Anakin continued. "You know where I am, I'll be fine." He turned back to look at Padme, still punching the bag. "You two can go back to the ship and I will meet you at the outskirts of the city."  
  
Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had to fight on his own, but he wanted to stay so bad. Starr saw his hesitation and quickly yanked on his hand and snapped him back to his better reason.  
  
"All right Anakin." He agreed. "May the Force be with you!"  
  
"And you." He nodded to Obi-Wan and then Starr.  
  
When Obi-Wan and Starr turned the corner back in the direction in which they cam Anakin turned back to the door to the training room. He watched to working Angel show her grace, he was going to go in, but he sensed that something serious was wrong. a dark presence was near, but something else. Padme. She was there, he could see that, but something deep in side of her was different. Dark. He searched her signature, and what he found out was not a needed fact.  
  
She wasn't the same Angel anymore. She had different memories. "....Padme.." He whispered aloud. "What have they done to you?"  
  
******************************************** Please review! I'm deing to know... Ur gunna kill me for what i did huh?! LOL ..... Just wait to see what happens soon......... I know u'll die then! 


	28. Ch 28

Ok I wasnt gunna updated today cuz I am hella busy, but I felt bad after I got my last review.. so here it is!!  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
She wasn't the same Angel anymore. She had different memories. "....Padme.." He whispered aloud. "What have the done to you?"  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
She looks so different. Her hair, and her eyes. He looked over her, she almost looked like a completely different person.  
  
Why isn't she trying to escape? Anakin stuck his face closer to the door to watch her. Doesn't she want out? Anakin noticed she was alone and that she could escape real easily, it wasnt that hard for him to get in. She could get out any time she wanted to.  
  
He was wondering about why she wasnt leaving when the door on the other side of the training room swung open and no other than Vorsha came running to her side, looking as angry as ever. he noticed Vorsha began to say something, so he zoned into the Force and listened to every word said.  
  
"My love are you all right?" He breathed heavily as he tried to comfort her in a hug.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Padme pulled out of his embrace, and walked over to a bench and grabbed a towel and started to wipe down the sweat on her face. She plopped herself down on the bench, completely exhausted.  
  
"What's the matter?" Curiosity creeped in her voice.  
  
Vorsha took a few steps toward her and just stared down a t her black hair as she studied the padded floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing just inches away from him. Her hair still fell freely in her face, and he swiped his hand up to move it away.  
  
"Nothing. I just had a feeling you were in danger, that's all." He brought her forehead to his lips.  
  
"I would never leave, if that's what your afraid of." She lied right to his face.  
  
All the while Anakin was on the edge of tears. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. And most of all to him. he couldn't believe it, no matter what excuse he told himself. Was it all a game? Was she pretending to love me? Or is that what she is doing to him? i hope it is.  
  
Anakin could no longer hold his anger. So many bad explanations came to mind, he couldn't control the rage and jealousy he had boil in his blood as he saw them kiss. His blood boiled even more when he saw them hold each other, saw Vorsha kiss the lips, only he was meant to.  
  
He couldn't hold it in. And Obi-wan was no longer here to stop him from doing the wrong thing, and choosing the wrong path. he barged into the room, not caring about the looks he received from its occupants. He just wanted some answers, but he had a feeling his anger wouldn't give him enough time to get them.  
  
ANAKIN! Padme screamed out in her mind. She couldn't measure the amount of happiness she had in her heart just then, but she knew she had to keep up with her plan, no matter how much it would hurt. She had to do. Just till Vorsha was dead. He is not going to like this! She thought of the reaction Anakin would give. I'm sorry Anakin.  
  
  
  
"Ahh. Skywalker. How nice of you to join us. Its about time you arrived. better late than never right?" Vorsha pulled Padme closer to his side, to keep her away from Anakin.  
  
"Is this the danger for me that you felt?" Padme questioned Vorsha holding no emotion. "What a pitiful excuse for danger."  
  
"I'm here for Padme. "Anakin spat at Vorsha trying to ignore the sneery comments from his Angel directed toward him. I will not listen. Its fake, all fake!  
  
  
  
Please don't believe me Ani!! Please! Padme hoped that Anakin would not lose his concentration. Just this once Anakin, just this once hold your anger!  
  
"Ahh, but she is not for you to have, you had your shot, now its my turn to give her the right destiny." Vorsha stepped forward at Anakin.  
  
"Do I know you?" Padme questioned after hearing from Vorsha that he had his chance. Her plan was working great so far, but she could tell Anakin was on the edge of snapping.  
  
Anakin's heart now just completely broke. She could look him in the eyes and tell him that she didn't love him, just in different words. Say that she didn't know him, didn't remember their love.  
  
"No. I guess you don't." He replied sadly to her.  
  
She has been brainwashed. Anakin almost cried out. She doesn't remember our love, doesn't remember me .  
  
Anakin took a step back to the door as if he was giving up in defeat, Padme was in shock as she saw him back up, but when he stopped she was completely relieved. He wasnt going to give up that easy.  
  
Maybe her memory could be brought back. Anakin stopped his retreat to the door, and stared at the two other people in the room.  
  
"Be prepared to die Skywalker." Vorsha announced as he picked up on Anakin's thoughts.  
  
Now was Padme's chance to act............... it was now or never.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Padme was breaking down inside. She told herself over and over again to do ahead with her plan, but just looking in Anakin's hurt eyes, brought tears to her eyes. I have to get Vorsha killed!! She continued to yell at herself and gather courage.  
  
"Give it your best shot Vorsha!!!" Anakin blared loudly.  
  
JUST DO IT! She finally stepped forward in between the still fighting men. " Stop it!" she yelled and gathered their attention. "Stop this foolish and not to mention childish fighting!"  
  
She walked back over to Vorsha, face to face, trying to get his attention off of Anakin, for just enough time. He looked her deeply in the eyes and she successfully won him over. She lost all focus he had on Anakin.  
  
"This man has done nothing." She seductively turned him around so that she was facing Anakin, and Vorsha could no longer try to see him. Padme looked at Anakin for a brief moment and she could tell that he was hurt badly, but beyond that he was jealous.  
  
  
  
"He has done no damage yet, just let him go." She whispered just barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
"My dear, I cannot let this...." His whispered reply was cut short by Padme crushing her lips furiously against his. Her plan was working. Vorsha softened and deepened the kiss in return, all this thought drifting far from Anakin.  
  
Come on Anakin hurry up!! Padme whined in her head as she had to kiss the disgusting creature before her. She wanted Anakin to hurry up and attack, she was beginning to feel her dinner rise as Vorsha deepened the kiss more. She was completely repulsed by having to kiss Vorsha the way she was.  
  
Anakin stood and watched, he couldn't move. Couldn't think. He watched in rage as they stood for what seemed like minutes just kissing, getting deeper and deeper. Anakin was breathing heavily, his breath hot, and his blood boiling over, his face was turning bright red, and his was right on the breaking point.  
  
I've seen enough! He charged forward igniting his lightsaber and shoved it into an unexpecting Vorsha's back. He had no idea it was coming, instead of keeping his mind open to the things around him, he had focused all his attention on Padme. Mistake, big mistake.  
  
Padme had seen Anakin's anger take its limit and just before he shoved his lightsaber through Vorsha's body she pulled herself back, using the Force to quicken her movement, and avoided Anakin's searing blade as it cut through the front of his body and then pulled back out.  
  
"Always keep you mind on your suroundings!" Anakin spat at the crumbled and dying form the lay on the floor. Vorsha had died without even a fight, but he died with the knowledge of thinking Padme loved him, and he was happy.  
  
"Anakin." Padme whispered and she brought her hand to her lips.  
  
"You remember me?" He questioned raising a brow.  
  
"Of, course I do" She tried to stand up from her fallen position, but was to weak. "This was all a plan. I had to pretend to love him, to get back to you. I did it to get back to you. I had to do it. I had to see you again, I had to tell you I was sorry for not believing you about Lyla."  
  
Anakin stood before, not sure of what to think about her explanation. But he knew Padme would never lie to him, he cold always tell if she was. "Do you hate me?" She questioned him when he didn't reply.  
  
"No. Of course not." He gave her a helping hand and pulled her up, his lips just inches from hers. He held her in his arms tight as if she would disappear if he let go. "You did what you had to do. And you are brave for doing that." He looked in her eyes and they were filled with tears of happiness. "I love you." He whispered against her lips, before her pulled her in for the first passionate kiss that they had in weeks.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered back in between kisses.  
  
  
  
*********** When Anakin finally pulled away he felt a disturbing surge of darkness throughout his body. He could tell by the look on Padme's face that she felt it too.  
  
"Sidious isn't too happy." He pulled her in the direction of the door.  
  
"Sidious is Palpatine." She told him as they exited the training room and now ran through the maze of a palace. Anakin stopped as soon as he heard her words. He didn't want to believe them, but deep down he knew they were true. Palpatine had always been there for him. He had always brought Anakin self-esteem up, just by telling him that he was the best. Was it all a plan, a game?!  
  
"What?" He questioned trying to make sure he heard her right. He couldn't believe that the Chancellor, leader of the Republic, of all people was a Sith. And not just a Sith. But the greatest Sith.  
  
"Palpatine, the Chancellor, is Darth Sidious." She restated, and tried to urge him forward before they got caught.  
  
"How do you know?" He started walking behind her slowly.  
  
"I saw him." She pulled him forward for him to go faster, he stayed going slow, still trying to place all the facts.  
  
"And, it all fits." She added. " He has control over the Republic, he is extremely powerful, and he could brainwash the Senate, saying it is for the good of the Republic. I can't believe all the things I did to help him get power. I'm so stupid"  
  
"No, your not." Anakin caressed her face. "He is just doing all this for power. He wants to be the ruler ."Anakin whispered mainly to himself. "He wants more power."  
  
Padme had taken to looking at the ground, her eyes widened as she looked up, finally realizing something. "He's trying to create an Empire."  
  
"Well, he is doing a good job of it." Anakin was now pulling her, sensing something heading their direction. "Come on, we have to get out of here and tell Obi-Wan and the Council!"  
  
"All right." She answered back as they ran ahead through the twisting halls. "Where is Obi-Wan waiting for us at?"  
  
"I had him wait on the outskirts of Theed." He shielded them from the guard that blocked the door he entered through. "He has a ship ready, we have to hurry before those Troopers catch us." He noticed the StormTroopers that were following them. They were a ways back, but they were still there.  
  
As they entered the alley way, they could hear the alarms blaring off in the underground hideout. Now more Toopers would be after them. the Troopers gained speed once they emerged into the city, but Anakin deflected all the shots they managed to fire. It wasn't easy for him though. Padme hadn't been out in sunlight for weeks, and her eyes couldn't handle the force that the light brought to her eyes.  
  
She slammed them shut and covered them with her hand. She screamed in pain, it felt as if knives had just been stabbed into them. She grasped Anakin's hand tighter and the whole way to the ship he led her, her eyes still blocked from the bright rays of the sun.  
  
"Its all right." He whispered to her as he saw their shinny ship come into view. "they will adjust within a few days."  
  
Padme just wanted to get on the ship. she had been running for what seemed like hours to her, and having to run with her eyes closer not knowing where she was going was even harder. And she was already tired from her 'boxing match' earlier, she just wanted to faint.  
  
She knew the ship was near when Anakin slowed her down and grabbed her by the waist, and then picking her up and carrying her up the ramp, the way he did the night they got married. She could hear the engine of the Cruiser humming loudly and the creaking of the ramp closing beneath them. But more than that she could hear the footsteps of the dozens of Troopers nearing and the pings of their blaster bolts getting deflected of the ships shield.  
  
  
  
When the ramp was fully closed the door that led into the main part of the ship opened and Anakin still carrying Padme ran into the sitting area behind the cockpit, still hold Padme. He set her down gently on one of the longer bench seats and he could tell she was tired and needed sleep. She tried to open her eyes and look at Anakin, but the light in the room was still to bright for what her new colored eyes were sed to. Anakin noticed this and called out to Obi-wan and Starr who had just rushed in, having set the ship on autopilot.  
  
"Dim the lights!"  
  
After the lights dimmed and Padme was able to adjust to a lower set light she looked at her friends. She couldn't believe how long she was separated from them, and now she never wanted to leave.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"You should get some rest." Anakin sat next to her on the on the bench. He pulled her in a deep hug and he could feel all her anxiety loosening up to his touch.  
  
"I'm not tired." She looked him deep in his eyes, he could tell her eye color had changed, but he couldn't yet see how drastic the change was. "I'm just thirsty really, a little hungry, that's all."  
  
"You should eat." Obi-Wan walked up. " We wont be arriving at Corscaunt till tomorrow afternoon." Obi-Wan then walked on in the direction of the ships bedrooms and gave Starr a needing look.  
  
Starr could tell that he wanted to talk, so she slowly followed behind him to his room. She wanted to tell Padme about everything, but it obviously was not the time. So she walked down the hallway leaving Anakin and Padme to help themselves to their own problems, and she made her way behind the man she loved, rehearsing what she was going to say in her mind.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Anakin had made them some 'homemade' soup and they were siting quietly in the small kitchen area of the Cruiser. Anakin ate his share, and Padme just sat looking into it as if it held a secret, every so often she would stir it up, but she never took a bite.  
  
"It's not that bad!" Anakin grinned at her.  
  
"Oh," Padme looked up. "No, it's good, just..."  
  
She gave him an odd look, and decided that she would wait to give him the real reason for her worries. " I'm just not that hungry." She lied, and he could tell.  
  
"Padme, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, or atleast get to you sooner. I wish I could have."  
  
"It wouldn't have changed anything." She tried to argue the issue. "It wouldn't have stopped the things he did to me. The things Sidious did."  
  
"What did he do?" Anakin was completely frightened, he had an idea of what might have happened, but he need to know for sure.  
  
"I think you know that already." Padme looked back to her now cold soup. She could feel his anger rise. He fears were coming true, and the thought of it disgusted him. He didn't blame Padme, he never would. He blamed Vorsha, no Sidious. All he could think of now, was how many more painful ways he could have killed Vorsha, to make him pay for what he did. But nothing was good enough, and he had already given him a quick death, and that outraged him.  
  
"That's not the only thing." Padme interrupted his thought. She was still looking down stirring her soup but she continued. "Sidious... He did.. Something. I don't know what it was, but I don't think it was good. I don't remember anything from it, or what it was about, but they kept calling it a 'procedure'."  
  
Anakin looked down at his empty bowl, he sniffled a little, but inside he was fighting tears. So many things had happened to her.  
  
"I am so sorry." He stood up and walked to her side, he knelt down next to her chair and just looked at her. She was so stiff, so uncomfortable.  
  
"Just hold me. Just love me. I missed you so much." She turned to him and he could see the color of her bright eyes, but that didn't catch his attention. what struck him speechless were the tears she had rolling down her face. They were so full of love and care, that he knew she really did want him the whole time she was away.  
  
He raised up on his knees and Padme sank to the floor with him, glad to finally be free of all her secrets that she had kept for the past weeks. They held each other as tight as they could but after a while, the moment became uncomfortable and they both pulled back, their eyes were both blazing with desire when they pulled in for a kiss that would renew their love. The kiss grew and soon they were making their way to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Everyone say thanks to AnakinsAngel....... I got her review and I was like .. I'll update!! I am hella busy and have 10 geometry assignments that need to be done by tomorrow.. but I updated..  
  
Oh and AnakinsAngel... I "borrow" signatures all the time!! Makes unexcused absences excused!! LOL 


	29. Ch 29

Wow... you like this story that much!? Thanks!!  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
Anakin woke early the next morning. He kept still fixing his stare on the soft features and curves of his angel's back as she lay peacefully asleep in his arms. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and every time she made even the slightest move Anakin would pull her closer to him. He was completely overjoyed to again be able to feel the silky skin of her body rub up his. It was a small thing, but also one of the greatest things that he loved.  
  
As he laid there motionless he listened to the inhale and exhale of Padme's breaths, and he smiled every time he heard the low hum in her lungs as a quiet snore threatened to pass. He was a total peace, and he didn't see how he made it through the days without her.  
  
He raised his hands higher on her waist and set them directly on her stomach, he sighed deeply as he felt the slow rise and the quick fall of her stomach under his strong hands. He pressed his head against her smooth back and listened to the sweet rhythm of her heart, pounding only for him to hear. When he motioned his head to this position her curly black locks fell off her shoulder, and graced down her back. The simple move made Anakin feel like he was in a dream, and he was trying his best not to wake.  
  
He stayed with his head against her back, her curls hanging just in front of his face, intoxicating him with their lilac smell. Finally after what seemed like only seconds to him, but in reality an hour, he fell back into the peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
When Anakin woke again, he found himself laying alone, hugging a pillow closely to his chest. His legs were lost in a tangle of sheets and he groaned when he tried to set them free to no avail. he fell back on the bad embarrassed for hugging a pillow close to him, and getting stuck in the sheets.  
  
If anyone saw that I would be so embarrassed. Anakin finally freed his legs and quickly put on his sleeping trouser and his gauzy tan undershirt.  
  
The undershirt was barley considered that, with the almost see-through material and the lower V-neck in the chest, it would certainly attract some attention. His muscley chest was nothing less that sexy as his tan skin showed through the V-neck. But attracting or impressing someone was not on his mind. this was the way he always dressed in the morning, and he just wanted to be comfortable, but yet he knew what torture it did to women, and that Padme always caught the sight very appealing.  
  
As he walked toward the door of the room he realized how long it had been since he had felt so happy in the morning. Much less just happy by itself, at anytime. He opened the door and walked in the direction he heard a quiet voice, as he drug his bare feet sleepily across the floor, the pleasant aroma of fresh, steaming Caff awakened his senses. He inhaled the air deeper and brought in the smell of the fresh Vanilla and the sweet Caramel flavorings that was mixed into the hot liquid.  
  
It was his favorite kind of Caff and he couldn't help but stop in the small kitchen area to get some of the sense attacking liquid. As Obi-Wan always says. I'm addicted to it like a drug!  
  
After he got a full cup of the sweet smelling Caff he continued walking toward the cockpit, realizing that's where the voices were. When he walked through the door to the cockpit he saw Padme resting in the pilots seat, her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin partially resting on her knees. He watched her take a sip of her own Caff as she patiently listened to what Starr had to say. She sat in the copilots seat just rambling on to Padme, telling her about resent events. Every so often she would thrown in a hand and face expression, and Padme would widen her eyes, as if she was truly listening.  
  
Anakin figured Starr had already told her about her pregnancy, so there was really anything else exciting. He could also tell that she had other things on her mind, and none of them had anything o do with Starr. as Anakin stood there and watched them unnoticed he realized Obi-Wan wasn't with them. He figured he was still sleeping and when he heard a loud snore come from the back of the ship, his thoughts were proved right.  
  
I don't blame him. Talking with Starr is exhausting! Anakin moved slightly forward. I should save Padme!  
  
As soon as Anakin walked into view Starr quickly cut her sentence and stood up from the chair, a broad smile spread across her face. "I'll leave." She started to walk to the back of the ship. "I'm sure you two have much to talk about." She left quickly but gave Anakin a quick wink, which Padme thankfully missed.  
  
Anakin sat down in the now vacant copilots chair, and watched as Padme starred longingly at the stars passing quickly by them.  
  
"Have you seen them all yet?" She questioned after a long and awkward silence.  
  
Anakin just smiled and answered her back truthfully. "No." He paused and his smile got brighter. "But I will, and you will be there with me when I do. You will be there with me when I accomplish my childhood goal, you will be at my side and in my heart when I go to the last one."  
  
Anakin grabbed for her hand and looked deeply into her different colored eyes as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"You live up to your name Anakin." She rubbed her thumb across his cheek, sending chills down his spine. "You will be the walker of the sky. My walker of the sky. And I would love to be there with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
All throughout the morning and on into the early afternoon Anakin and Padme sat talking about anything that came to mind. They even talked about Starr's shocking news. But despite the happy talk, Anakin still wanted to know more about her capture, but kept the subject at ease. Padme could tell he wanted to talk about it, just by the way he was acting. She gathered her courage so and began to sort through the last few days.  
  
"You can ask, Anakin." She totally changed the subject. "I'm ok with it."  
  
"With what?" He pretended he didn't know.  
  
"Anakin." She paused giving him a knowing glare. "You know what. Now ask your questions before I change my mind about answering them."  
  
"I don't know what to ask. I don't know what I want. The thing I least wanted to hear, I heard. I don't see how it could really get worse. I guess I want to know to some extent, but I don't think I am ready yet."  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin. Telling you that, I think was a whole lot better than lying to you." Padme curled up and laid her head on her knees. "I didn't want to do it, and I know, you wont forgive me, but......"  
  
"You have done nothing you need to be forgiven for." Anakin said with tears brimming his eyes. "I blame Vorsha, not you."  
  
"Anakin, you shouldn't blame anyone, it was the will of the..."  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything, but..." Obi-Wan walked in, interrupting, as if he hoped not to. Starr was trailing behind him with a broad smile on her face. It was obvious that her and Obi-Wan had talked some things out.  
  
Anakin looked back at Padme after Obi-Wan stood staring at the couple for a while. He gave her a sad and sorry glare before answering him. "Not really. We continue this later, what is it that is so important?"  
  
Padme could have killed Anakin with her stare but she backed it off and stood up in front of the two men, and other woman.  
  
"Well, in case you two didn't notice..." Obi-Wan pointed toward the control panel. Lights were flashing and flickering, and even a few were beeping, but with their deep conversation, they had dismissed them. "We are about to come out of hyperspace. You might want to get the controls ready."  
  
By the time Obi-wan met Anakin's cold glare the hyperspace alarms began blaring, signaling they were about to go back into regular speed.  
  
"I'll go get our things packed with Starr while you land us." Padme pushed pass Obi-Wan and not looking back behind her to see the two confused looking men staring at her.  
  
"Well, actually Padme, I wanted to.." Starr was cut off by Padme yanking her arm and pulling her to the back rooms. Obi-Wan could tell she was upset.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Obi-wan admitted sitting in the copilots seat Anakin had just abandoned and switched to the pilots seat.  
  
"It alright, she would have been upset no matter how or when it ended, it was probably better you interrupted us. We might have really got into it."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Obi-Wan watched as Anakin remained completely focused on the controls.  
  
"She slept with him, Obi-Wan." Anakin turn to face him. His eyes were heavy with oncoming tears. "She slept with Vorsha."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, He could tell by the circumstance that he had seen her in that it must have been needed to get out, but the hurt on Anakin's face, just made it look worse. He could see why Padme was so angry. She wasn't angry with him. she was angry with herself.  
  
But it was the only way she could get out. Obi-Wan looked away from Anakin, he had already gathered enough emotion for one trip. She thinks there was another way she could have got his trust. She's wrong, but she will never believe it. i just hope they can solve all this.  
  
"Anakin, she didn't want to hurt you, and you know that, you can tell by the way she looks at you. They way she looks in your eyes, and sees your soul. She loves you." He could tell that his words had affected Anakin, but Anakin stayed strong and focused with all his powers on the controls. There was a slight jolt and then the ship slowed. The view went from fast passing stars to a clear view of the smoggy planet Coruscant.  
  
"Good to be home." Obi-Wan mentioned trying to lighten Anakin's stiff mood.  
  
"This will never be home. Too many bad things happen here."  
  
  
  
******** Are you sure you don't need help?" Padme asked Anakin as he tried to carry all their luggage at once.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." He annoyingly replied. On the inside he was begging for help, but he didn't admit it. He didn't want to look weak.  
  
He carefully walked down the steep sloping ramp, carefully placing each step he took. He was using all the power he could to not drop anything, or much less fall. All his concentration was cut short when he saw Obi-Wan walking "Baggage free" with Starr. He might a slight slip, but caught himself, before anyone noticed. He straightened his position, and his back screamed out in pain. he almost wished he had fallen and the whole planet had seen him, his back hurt so much. His whole back ached in pain as he continued walking straining his pulled muscle even more. the extra weight of the luggage only made things worse, and he was just about to throw the bags down, and scream in pain when Padme quickly walked up to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Padme asked when she saw the grim look on his face.  
  
"Yea, fine." He answered quickly between gritted teeth.  
  
"All right." Padme dropped it, but still knew there was something wrong.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Once they were off the landing platform and into the temple, Anakin sighed as deeply as he could, hoping that the pain in his back would just go away. It eased a little as the thought of Padme being safe for now came into his mind.  
  
While Anakin sighed out his worries, Obi-Wan sighed in worries. He knew he had to tell the Council immediately about him and Starr, but he had no idea as to what they would say. They will say they are disappointed in me, I'm sure.  
  
  
  
"Ready to go?" Starr walked up from behind Obi-Wan. She looked worry free, but she hid things well.  
  
"I'll never be ready, but that hasn't stopped me yet." He pulled her close and they turned in the direction of the Council Chamber.  
  
"I'll see you later Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned in a hard tone, meaning that he wanted to talk.  
  
"Of course Master." Anakin answered looking back at him. "Oh, and Master. Good luck."  
  
Obi-Wan just turned around with a nervous chuckle and continued walking with Starr. "I'm going to need it."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The moment Anakin got into his quarters he went straight for his room. He dropped the bags all at once in the closet and headed straight for the bed and plummeted down face first. Padme had gone to the fresher, so he decided he could rest for a second. He laid quietly praying for the pain in his back to disappear.  
  
"I know there is something wrong." Padme walked over to him from the fresher. "What is it?"  
  
Anakin's face was buried in the sheets and with the smallest move his muscle hurt more. "My baaaaaaccckk." He mumbled in a whisper.  
  
"Your what?" Padme moved across the bed, pretending not to understand him. With even the slightest bad movement it hurt so she tried not to move quickly. "Huh?"  
  
"My Baaaaaaaccccccckkkkk!!!" He answered again through the sheets.  
  
"Ohhhh." She answered with a smile, but knew he couldn't see.  
  
"I knew you needed help with all those bags." She whispered in his ear, as she sat down on his "lower back" and began to slowly massage his back.  
  
His back ached at her first touch, from the sudden pressure, but it felt so good he just tensed and then let it go. Her careful hands seemed to know just where the pain was, and exactly which way to rub it to make it feel better. She kept her hands at a steady pace for a while, pushing the pain pushing the pain away from his back.  
  
Soon enough she had massaged off his layers upon layers of shirts and her soft hands massaged his perfectly toned skin. Padme continued to rub his warm skin in her hands and after about 10 minutes she thought Anakin had fallen asleep. She slowly traced her hands up and down his spine, just fascinated with the love for him, and the perfection of his body. Little did she know that Anakin was wide awake, just soaking in the waves of love she didn't know she was broadcasting. He warmed with her every touch and melted when feeling her seductive touches on his back.  
  
Eventually she pulled away, yet not wanting to. She could spend all day just sitting there feeling the warm of his skin against hers. Everything about him made her worries go away, but she figured she need to pull away, before waking him, and she really wanted to take a shower.  
  
She slowly and quietly got off of him, and scooted to the end of the bed. She was just about to stand up and head to the fresher to take the longest shower of her life, when a soft grasp encircled her wrist. She turned around and was met with Anakin's handsome features, and his ice blue eyes that begged her to stay. She couldn't deny his pleading look so she got back on the bed and into his open and awaiting arms.  
  
They laid on their sides for minutes just staring in each other eyes. Padme had placed her hands on his chest and she could feel his fast but steady heartbeat thumping against her hand. Anakin just brushed stray from her face, and ran his fingers through the black silkiness of her hair. He noticed that her eye color was starting to change back to normal deep chocolate brown that it was before, and he knew Padme planned to dye her hair back to its natural color.  
  
"You have no idea how I missed this." Padme whispered against his lips. "How much I missed just being in your arms."  
  
"The feeling is mutual." He closed in the distance between their lips and kissed her so deeply shivers went up both their spines, and their minds shut out the rest of the world. Padme couldn't believe what had just happened. She had never felt so much meaning and love in just one kiss. She knew this is where she belonged.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Let the tears flow!!... I have tons of tissues!!!!  
  
  
  
::Clears throat::........... We can all guess what happened next right? Please review!!! 


	30. Ch 30

ok thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Here is a thing so you can read it on TheForce.net... just use this link and then when you are there click on the 50 and it will take you to the page that has the post right after this one on it kk  
  
http://boards.theforce.net/message.asp?topic=7818038&replies=0  
  
thanks again!!  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
"You may enter now, Knight Kenobi, Padawan Nahville." An older woman informed the couple, leading them o the Council door.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The wide doors swung open and the cool air that filled the room flashed in their faces as they walked in. This was it. The moments they would spend in this room were going to be the fate of their future. Their future.  
  
"Master Kenobi, Padawan Nahville, pleasure to see you it is. A success the mission was?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. Padme is home safe. For now." Obi-Wan replied. " But that is not the reason for our visit."  
  
I might as well just get to the point. He flinched while waiting for Yoda's reply.  
  
"Know that, we all do Kenobi." Yoda paused for a moment. "Starr."  
  
"You know that..." Starr was cut off by Yoda.  
  
"That with child you are.. Yes, know we do." Yoda stood up a moment later. "Many things changed, with bringing of this war. Love needed it is. Taken long for us to realized this, it has. More Jedi we will need. Force strong children, willing Jedi will create."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he had just heard. I must be dreaming! The one thing him and Anakin thought that they would never hear, he just heard. The Jedi were welcoming love.  
  
"So you ok with.... Us?" Obi-Wan questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Welcome your feelings and emotions are." It wasn't the exact answer he was hoping for but he took it as a yes, as was relieved. He quickly bowed and rushed out of the room.  
  
"I cant believe it." Starr whispered in Obi-Wans ear as he spun her around in the air.  
  
"Lets go celebrate.." Obi-Wan sudden burst out. He pulled her toward the Temple entrance.  
  
"Where are we going?" She questioned him as he pulled her down the street.  
  
"It's a surprise!"  
  
  
  
********  
  
It had been a week and a half and still there was no sign of Obi-Wan and Starr. Anakin had only received a short comm message from them saying that they were going to be on vacation for a while, but that was all that anyone had heard from them. Padme was beginning to worry in the last few days, but Anakin always calmed her nerves and told her that they just wanted some time to themselves ... and that she should be a little bit thankful that they were gone. Seeing how that when Obi-Wan and Starr were away, they could be alone.  
  
Anakin actually didn't mind that much, Obi-Wan wasn't around to nag on him about not practicing and meditating. And Anakin was also happy because the Council had decided to give them all a two month break, they could stay away from their duties for a while. And Padme always stayed in Anakin's apartment.  
  
All things were going well, they would spend all day together in either the Temple Gardens or by the Waterfalls, and every so often they would just stay in the apartment and lay in each others arm, just happy to be in the others touch.  
  
  
  
**  
  
As the sun began to shine and pierce its way through the thick curtain, Padme lay awake in Anakin's arms, just thinking about the past week. The night before Anakin had cooked her a sweet and romantic dinner, with candles and roses, totally sweeping her off her feet all over again. They had had a wonderful time during the past week.  
  
As she lay in his arms she began to feel a queasy feeling rise in her stomach. She could tell that their romantic dinner, wasn't wanting to be very romantic any longer. She kept still for a while, thinking it was just a wrong twist of her neck that made her feel that way, and she hoped that the feeling would just pass. As she lay there the sick feeling only got worse, and she knew that she would be needing to get up, and now.  
  
Despite the death grip that Anakin's sleeping form had on her, she managed to get out, and she replaced herself with a soft pillow. She let out a small giggle as she watched him hug the pillow closer to him, thinking it was her.  
  
Her laugh was cut short by the feeling gaining more power over her stomach, and she began to race to the fresher. She knew now, that last nights dinner was not going to stay down, and she got to the fresher just in time.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Anakin slowly and groggily opened his eyes, as his alarm began buzzing at the bedside. He had totally spaced that he had a meeting with the Council until now. He used his force powers to shut of the annoying alarm, and pulled the sheet over his head to hide from the sun that was managing to sneak it's way in his room. It was then that he noticed that the thing that he held tight to his bare chest wasn't Padme. He was stuck holding the pillow to himself again.  
  
  
  
I am beginning to get used to this! He pulled the covers down and looked around the room to see Padme no where in sight. He was about to fall back into the warm sheets and rest "just a while longer" when he heard a "not so pleasant" sound coming from the fresher.  
  
Anakin was immediately worried and jumped out of the bed and as quick as he could ran to the fresher wearing only his sleeping pants.  
  
He walked in to see Padme sitting on the bathroom, holding her hair out of her sweaty face, and lunging for the toilet just in case she felt sick again. Anakin could tell that it wasn't that serious only a simple flu or so, and he loosened up a bit.  
  
"The dinner wasn't that bad!" He walked over to her to make sure she really was ok.  
  
"No." Padme stood up and walked over to the sink to the sink to wash her face. "The dinner was great, I just... Don't feel that great all of a sudden."  
  
"Are you ok?" Anakin put his arms around her, and they both stared at the reflection of themselves in the mirror. For a moment Padme could have swore she saw herself back at the Sith hideout, staring in the mirror with Vorsha's arms wrapped around her in the same way. She was back in the hell. She could see herself, her hair black and her eyes red.  
  
As the image she saw faded she looked back up at her reflection. She looked the same she did before all of the things happened. The only thing different was a few shed pounds. Her eyes were the same soft brown, and her hair were back to the deep chocolate curls they were before.  
  
Vorsha is trying to haunt me. Padme tried to sort out what she just saw. Or maybe its a sign. But.. a sign for what?  
  
Anakin noticed her sudden frightened look and was more that curious. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She whispered in response and turned around to face his bare chest. "Just a bad memory, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Anakin pulled her closer to him, he decided it best not to push it, and he knew she wasn't ready to talk about it.  
  
"I could look at you like this all day." Padme whispered, hinting to his bare chest.  
  
"Ha! I bet you could. But not today, I have a meeting with the Council concerning Obi-Wan in..." He turned around to see what time his chrono read. "About an hour."  
  
"All right.." She sighed saddened. "Your loss."  
  
"You have no idea." He bent down to kiss her before he got ready. Just as their lips were about to touch Padme came to her sense and pulled away.  
  
"I wouldn't!" She laughed. "Not after what I just did."  
  
"You should go to the Healers." Anakin hinted being serious. "It's on the way to the Council, I could walk you. And you should see if its anything we need to be worried about."  
  
"All right." She sighed defeated. she hated going to the healers, but she wanted to make sure too. "I wouldn't want to get you sick."  
  
"Oh.. YOU!" Anakin chased Padme out of the fresher, she ran straight for the closet and locked the door behind her so Anakin couldn't get to her, and start another tickle fight.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Ok, so I will meet you back at the apartment, all right?"  
  
"Ok, Ok, OK! Bye, and good luck in the meeting." Padme turned to walk in the healers.  
  
"Good luck in there." Anakin called back.  
  
"Bye.." She answered annoyed.  
  
Just as she was walking in the door she saw him mouth the words "I love you", and then the doors shut behind her. Now the serious stuff.  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
Aint i sooo evil?! Hope ya likes!! 


	31. Ch 31

***********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, so you have just been sick?" The healer questioned.  
  
"Yea, basically, I think I just have the flu or something, but I wanted to make sure." Padme answered. "Ya, know, with all the stuff that's happened lately."  
  
"Of course." The healer marked a few things on her paper. "Well, I ran some tests, and most of them should be back in about 20 minutes or so. So just sit and relax, and I will be back soon with the results."  
  
  
  
RELAX?! Yea right! Padme complained to herself. "Ok, thanks."  
  
"Lets find out what's wrong with you." The healer exited the room.  
  
***  
  
Those 20 minutes were the longest in Padre's life, time seemed to stand still, just wanting to torture her. Padme was sure that Anakin was already waiting back at the apartment, most likely fidgeting impatiently, waiting for her to come home.  
  
Eventually the healer did walk in, carrying a small folder filled with papers, and she held a small grin on her face. Padme was a little relieved with that, but nothing but the answer could make the butterflies in her stomach go away. She was hoping that, that answer would make them go away, not make them any worse.  
  
"Well," Padme asked impatiently. "What did you find?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you Padme." The healer paused. "Your pregnant."  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" Padme shouted, and immeaditly sat down, before she fell down. "That's not possible. I can't be." She voiced her thoughts. "The scarring it.."  
  
"Is gone." The healer finished for her. "For some.. Unexplainable reason there is no scarring. And your about 2 weeks along."  
  
"Oh my gods." Padme hugged her knees to her chest, she couldn't bear the awful thoughts going through her head.  
  
"What is it Milady?" The healer asked extremely concerned. She bent down to Padme's level and could see the tears that were flowing down her pink cheeks.  
  
  
  
"The procedure. That was how the scarring is gone. Oh no.."  
  
"What?" The healer questioned her fear again.  
  
"I don't think its Anakins. I think it's Vorshas." Padme began to break down, the healer sat there silent for a moment, but finally her confusion took over her.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Padme sniffed and look deep in the healers eyes before she explained. "A few days after the procedure, I slept with Vorsha, to make him believe I was on his side. I heard him talk about the procedure, but I never knew what it did. When I slept with him, it was about 2 weeks ago."  
  
"Oh." The healer said softly waiting for her to continue.  
  
"And the day after I did sleep with Vorsha, Anakin rescued me, and that night after we got settled on the ship we.. Well, you know."  
  
"Padme, there is still a very high chance it is Anakins. Its a one day, there is a chance."  
  
"I know." Padme answered her looking back down to her lap. "I just have a feeling that it isn't that's all."  
  
The healer put her hand on Padme's shoulder to comfort her, but Padme took no notice. "Padme, In about 2 months you could DNA testing, to see if Anakin really is the father. All we would need is a sample of his blood."  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid of the results." Padme finally looked up again. "And, what if he would agree to do it. What am I going to do. He will be so happy when I tell him when I'm pregnant, but I don't know what he will do when he finds out that it might not be his."  
  
"Anakin will agree to do it. He will want to know if they are his. He may take it badly at first, but I think whatever the outcome, he will support you. He loves you too much to let you take care of a child on your own." The healer stood up in front of her now. "You must tell him Padme. He deserve to know, and he has he right. You must tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?" Anakin walked in after spending the longest hour of his life alone and waiting impatiently in his quarters. When he walked into the room he saw Padme with her tear streaked face and the healer with a look of determination.  
  
"Tell me what" He asked again worried, and with a confused glare.  
  
  
  
********  
  
"Anakin..." Padme whispered and kept her spot in the chair.  
  
"I'll Leave you two alone." The healer quickly walked past Anakin, in a mad dash.  
  
"What is it Padme?" Anakin walked over to her and knelt down trying his best to make eye contact with her. After she didn't answer he began to get worried. "Is it bad?"  
  
"I.. Don't know." For the first time since he got there she looked up. The loving, and concerned blue eyes of Anakin met the sad and frightened brown eyes of Padme. He could tell that it was serious.  
  
"I... I'm pregnant Anakin." She looked back down to her hands that were resting in her lap, trying to stall time, and wait for what she knew she had to tell him next.  
  
Anakin.... Was .. Shocked, to say the least. After what happened they did their best to accept it and move on, and now, everything was going to be great, they were going to have a child. He was going to have a son or daughter.... Or so he thought....  
  
"Thats great Padme.." Anakin was bursting with happiness. "Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Anakin.." She talked not looking up to him. "I don't think it's yours.." She paused again, seeing that he didn't fully understand. "It might be Vorsha's."  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Hehehehehehe!! Evil cliffie!! Yes I know.. short and evil.. but you all know me!! AG rules all!!!!!!! Sya later, and dont forget to reply! Hehehe.. Oh and ... last post on 52.. just for my own reference for the next update!! :).. I forget easily!! 


	32. Ch 32

Sorry for the EXTREAMLY long wait... things have been hecktic 'round here... the next will DEFINTLY be up sooner!!  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
"I... I'm pregnant Anakin." She looked back down to her hands that were resting in her lap, trying to stall time, and wait for what she knew she had to tell him next.  
  
Anakin.... Was .. Shocked, to say the least. After what happened they did their best to accept it and move on, and now, everything was going to be great, they were going to have a child. He was going to have a son or daughter.... Or so he thought....  
  
"Thats great Padme.." Anakin was bursting with happiness. "Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Anakin.." She talked not looking up to him. "I don't think it's yours.." She paused again, seeing that he didn't fully understand. "It might be Vorsha's."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I... I... I'm..." Anakin stood up, he was completely dumbstruck. He didn't even finish, he didn't know what he should say after hearing what he heard. He loved Padme, and would give anything for her, even his life. But this would need some thought. She might be having another mans child, and not just a man, but a Sith. How was he supposed to take it?!  
  
He walked out of the room leaving Padme in her own misery. It's all my fault. She told herself. I deserve to be alone. I shouldn't have slept with Vorsha, I have ruined my love.  
  
Padme sat for a while, taking on all that happened, she thought Anakin would take it worse. But then again, she didn't know what he did after he left. She sat quietly for a while, and then got up and left not even waiting for the Healer to came back. She just got up and walked away, showing no emotion, she had no strength left for sorrow and self pity.  
  
She walked throughout the Temple halls wearing the same expressionless face she had when she left the Healers wing. She found herself walking towards Anakins quarters, and decide to continue going there. She didn't to pack her things and get back to her quarters anyhow. And they were Anakin's quarters. Not theirs but his. They no longer held the warmth of being theirs.  
  
  
  
  
  
She continued walking there even though she knew that he would most likely be there, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get her things out and got to the cold sensations of her quarters. It was more like an official residence than a home, but it was better than being in a room with someone that could never forgive you. She also wanted some down time, some time to just be alone and sort things out and she knew that her Master would surly be gone.  
  
When she arrived at the doors she stood silently and allowed the dark cloud of doom hang over her. She knew she deserved anything bad that happened. When she finally did key the numbers into the door it swished open. As she walked in she noticed yet another broken glass in shards all over the kitchen floor  
  
Now she was sure that Anakin had let out some anger, and that he had probably did a lot more, before he got to his quarters. She was only a little relieved, knowing that he wouldn't really dump it all out on her. She was silently hoping that he had come and left, but all her thoughts changed when she went into his room to get her things packed.  
  
  
  
**  
  
When Padme walked into Anakin's room she felt so much pain and sadness she nearly fell over. The holovision that they never used, was turned on. It shocked her, they had never used it, and for some reason, she honestly didn't think it worked. She could see Anakin lying on the bad face down and dried tears streaking down his face. She hurt him. She hurt him bad.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, hoping and wishing with every fiber in her being that it was Anakins child. She knew that Anakin would be willing to give the blood to test it, but she didn't want to wait that long, and didn't want to live with what it might bring if it wasn't his.  
  
She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and moved her attention to packing, she walked over to the closet and grabbed the few things she had there, she pulled them out quickly but quietly as to not wake Anakin. All her things fit comfortable in just a small shoulder bag, so when she was finished she walked back out of the room and back into the main area.  
  
She briefly thought about leaving a note, but decided it best not to. But she did decide to pick up the mess of shattered glass, so he would stomp all over it in an angry rage. She sat her bag down and walked into the kitchen and slowly began to pick up the small pieces.  
  
She was about finished cleaning up some of the bigger pieces when a sharp corner of one of the piece jabbed her finger. It hurt like hell but she kept herself from screaming. "Sith." She quietly whisper and walked over to the sink to clean off the wound.  
  
She didn't notice that Anakin had been awake the whole time and was watching her. He ran to his bed when he heard the door opening and spied on her while she packed her things. He had pretended to be asleep, but he really saw that she was leaving. And that is not what he wanted.  
  
"Don't." Anakin spoke for the first time, surprising her.  
  
"What?" Padme turned around, angry that he actually was awake, and she couldn't make and easy escape.  
  
"Don't go." He answered back barely above a whisper.  
  
"What happened?" Padme ignored his request and continued to pick up the glass, every once in a while bringing the cut finger to her lips.  
  
"I got angry." He admitted shamefully. "But your avoiding what I said. Please don't go."  
  
Padme was still bent down on the ground cleaning up that last of the glass, but she silently replied. " Please don't make this harder on me Anakin. Its already hard enough."  
  
"Then don't leave. I love you Padme."  
  
"I have to leave Anakin." She walked to the sink and dumped the glass into it. "What if it's not yours Anakin? How would you feel? And be in my shoe's for a moment! How am I supposed to live with you and a child that isn't yours?!"  
  
"I will love you no matter what Padme." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Even if the child is not mine. I will care for it like it is my own."  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
I really hate this post.. i think its horrible.. but tell me what ya think! 


	33. Ch 33

okkk.. Sorry i made you all wait SOOOOOOO long... i have been busy.. lazy.. and then our computer was taken to be updated..../(lord knows why its a brand new sony vio... but ok)  
  
And also.. I recently fell in love with a certian elf from LotR, and i have been drowning in stories with him in it! :) welll here is an update.. and i SWEAR the next one WILL be sooner.. I cant beliveve it was so long.. i would hvae died if i had to wait this long! SORRY!  
  
***********************************************  
  
"I wouldn't be able to handle that Anakin, Could you? Could you live like that Anakin?" Her words began to repeat from just a year before. Anakin listened deeply to her words. She was right then, and she was right now. They would be living a lie.  
  
"I can't live knowing that each day, you will look at a child that isn't yours. I must leave. I'm sorry Anakin." Every word that she said she meant.  
  
She truly was sorry, she loved him too much to torture him everyday with a different mans child. It was bad enough that she would be torturing herself with her own mistake, but not her loves, she couldn't do that to him.  
  
"NO! Please, don't." Anakin grabbed her arm as she turned to leave the kitchen area.  
  
She didn't fight against his actions, so he slowly brought her cut finger to his lips, and as he kissed the wound with the gentlest touch, the cut began to disappear. Padme could feel it closing up, and then soon she felt no pain. The cut was gone. Anakin had healed her. Healed her with his love, his love for her.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if you left. When you aren't around I'm weak. I'm lost without you Padme."  
  
"I have to go." Padme whispered back, Anakin still held her warm hand against his tear streaked face, and she sighed a relaxed a little as he slowly began to kiss her fingertips. He could tell she was fighting between he emotions and choices, but she had chose, and she was sticking with it.  
  
"I need to sort things out Anakin. I wont be gone forever." She pulled her hand away from his lips, and caressed his face momentarily before pulling away and turning back to the door.  
  
When she looked at Anakin she saw happiness, when she looked at the metal door, she saw loneliness. She took one last look at Anakin and then headed for the door. Her last words had hurt herself, her mind was racing as she walked to the door. She wanted to turn around and run back into his arms. But that would only make things worse. what she needed right now was time. And she was going to get it.  
  
She walked closer to the door, time seemed to slow around her. She knew very well that she was lying to Anakin. She might actually be gone forever. She loved him. She loved him too much. She had to get out before things got worse.  
  
"Please Padme. Listen to me..." Anakin sputtered out when she neared the door. He couldn't believe it, she really was leaving. "I can't live without you."  
  
"Yes you can Anakin. You just don't want to." She answered without faltering her speed or composer. "It's for the better I promise."  
  
"Better for what?!" Anakin cried out.  
  
Padme ignored his question and exited the room. As the door to his quarters slid close, she turned for a last look. "Good-bye Anakin."  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Sorry this is short.. I was going to put the next part on.. but I want to make it its own chapter, because it takes place 4 months later... I will add it on later TODAY tho.. I swear! I will even upload it now, so i dont get lazy later! 


	34. Ch 34 Feb 8th

ok.. see here it is!  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
4 Months Later  
  
Four months had gone by and Anakin still hadn't seen Padme even once. Everyday he was alone and glum. His friends tried their best to make him smile, but nothing would work. His lips wouldn't even try to for the infamous smile they were almost always captured in when Padme was around. All he could do was think about Padme, he thought he would atleast seen her in class or passing in the hallways, but after she left she dropped her classes and only left her quarters when necessary.  
  
A few days before he had received a message from Obi-Wan and Starr, who was definitely showing her pregnancy. Anakin had been worried about his Master before he received a message, but now he was just worried about himself. He didn't know if he could go very long in his state of mind without someone to lean on. Obi-Wan had informed him that the Council was having him and Starr take care of small arguments taking place on the planet they were hiding out on. Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan "forgot to mention" that detail.  
  
Once Obi-Wan had filled him in, Anakin decided he should tell Obi-Wan of the happenings of him and Padme. When he finished he was far beyond shocked, and he could tell that Starr was on the rim of breaking down. The sorrow she felt was beyond mention. They have been through too much Starr thought regretfully.  
  
Obi-Wan could just stare into the projector. He wanted so much to be there to help his Padawan through the pain that he was going through, but he knew it wasn't his place. It was something Anakin would have to do on his own. He also knew that the Council would want Anakin to work through it on his own. It was a trail he was going to have to face. He just hoped that Anakin was strong enough to do it on his own.  
  
When Anakin ended the transmission he felt terrible. It felt as if the whole ordeal happened all over again. He was about to go to the waterfalls to meditate and get his mind off memories when he saw the flashing light coming off of his comm unit that had found its place on the kitchen table. He had a message.  
  
He silently wished it was from Padme, but he knew better. She wouldn't send him a message after all this time. He walked across and carefully picked up the flashing object.  
  
He flipped the switch and a fuzzy voice slowly began to fill the deafening silence that had taken over the room. Once in full quality he finally recognized the voice that the messaging was revealing. It was Healer Serra  
  
  
  
Padawan Skywalker, I have some news for you. The voice spoke with excellent precision. We have managed to get a sample of.... The Healer paused, choosing her words carefully. The child that your wife carries DNA. I would like you to come down as soon as possible to give a sample of your own blood for comparison. The sooner your come down, the sooner we figure all this out.  
  
  
  
The message faded out and it left of with a fuzzy haze before it finally went silent and the red light stopped flashing. Anakin flipped the switch back and clipped the comm unit to his belt. He decided that he should go as soon as possible. He was tired of waiting, but he was also dreading the outcome. He finally decided to head to the healers. The sooner the better right?  
  
On his way there he figured out exactly what was going to be happening other than the fate of the rest of his life. NEEDLES. If there was anything in the world that he was afraid of other than destiny, it was needles. And he had a feeling he would be bathing in them for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
********** When Anakin walked into the Healers he noticed that there was no one other than him and Healer Serra in the ward. It gave him little if no comfort, but atleast no one else would be able to hear he screams of pain.  
  
As soon as the Healer walked out from the back she could see the nervous sweat and fidgetiness that Anakin was portraying. She quickly took Anakin to the back room, keeping Padme's secret away from Anakin for as long as possible.  
  
"So quiet?" Anakin asked trying to lighten the mood, mostly for his own comfort.  
  
"Not soon...." The Healer hinted towards a machine in the far left corner of the room. Anakin recognized that machine. Obi-Wan had told him many things about it, and the things he heard weren't good. In fact he had even named it The Blood Sucker. It was normally a machine made for donating blood, but this was an exception. For they needed lots of blood from him now. And he knew exactly what it was going to do!  
  
The machine would insert five needles into a small area of his arm just below his elbow. Three needles would suck up the blood into the machine, and there the blood cells would be separated. The red blood cells would be kept and sucked into the 4 awaiting vials on the side of the machine, while the white blood cells were put back into his blood stream. That's where the other two needles came in, and it was gunna hurt like hell.  
  
Anakin looked down at the machine, it looked so... So... So.. Harmless.. Yea right! But he had to do it. He had to know if it was his child. But a sudden feeling of dread swept over his body, not only was he deathly afraid of needles, but once he stuck his arm into the machines awaiting device he didn't know when the needles would stick him. That was a terrifying thought.  
  
"Ok, now once this is over..." The Healer paused allowing Anakin to sit in the awaiting chair in front of "The Blood Sucker"  
  
"I want you to go straight to bed." The Healer continued. "You are going to be very tired, so another words no driving or operating heavy machinery." The Healer added with a smirk, she was beginning to sound like a prescription label.  
  
Her smile widened as she remember hearing how big Anakin was on getting speeding violations, and that she knew he would want to test his strength driving when he was finished here.  
  
"Nah....." Anakin puffed out his chest and flexed his upper arm. "Messa Jedi!! This wont have an effect one me!!!"  
  
The Healer could tell he was nervous by the constant joking and nervous voice, do she decided to stay her ground. "Jedi or not, Chosen one or not... You will be knocked out after this. Maybe you are the "Chosen One" to be knocked out more..."  
  
After waiting for Anakin to reply and with no conclusion she ended the debate, she knew Anakin just wanted the whole ordeal over with. "Now stick your arm in that device there." She pointed to the hollowed cylinder that looked like the ones on the blood pressure reading machines.  
  
Anakin stared at the hole hesitantly but then rolled up his sleeve and dove his left arm in, flinching as he felt the think fabric that lined the inside scrape his skin.  
  
"Ok now stay still, I'm going to tie this around your upper arm." The healer stretched out a long thick rubber band like string. "Now this may hurt, its gunna be tied tight to cut of the circulation of the blood in your arm, ok?"  
  
He simply nodded and before he knew it the rubber band was tied tightly around his arm and his heart was pounding with unexplainable fear. His muscles tensed and ached as he felt the think cloth began to slowly tighten around his nervously shaking arm. His throat automatically went dry as he felt the machine make one last squeeze on his arm, and sweat began to form below his hairline, dreading what was next.  
  
"Ok....." The Healer gave him and evil smile and suddenly he didn't feel to good. She push the large red button on the side of the machine, it beeped and then the worst happened.....  
  
"HOLY SITH-SPIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anakin screamed, using better nature words but still screaming at the top of his lungs. He suddenly realized that this was the reason Obi-Wan always yelled "Bloody Hell!" through their Master/Padawan bond when he took trips to the Healer.  
  
"This is assault... And ... and.. Battery..... And... And... ATTEMPTED MURDER!!!!!!" Anakin yelled at the Healer who was now backing away and cracking up with laughter. She never imagined that the "Chosen One" would have such a weakness.  
  
Anakin watched in pain and horror as the once clean and empty vials began to fill with his deep crimson blood.  
  
"If you don't make this thing stop, I wont have enough blood for myself!!!!!!" He yelled at the Healer again. "THAT'S MANSLAUGHTER!!!!!"  
  
He made a slight lung for the Helaer as if he was going to attack her, but then just looked back at the machine and he noticed that the second tall vile was full and the blood slowly began to fill the third. With every ounce of blood he felt leave his body he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. His arm had long ago gone frozen from the loss of blood and he winced in pain when he felt the needles nudge deeper into his vein and the slowly retract from his arm. The 4 vials on the machine were completely filled and he felt the cloth loosen from around is lower arm and he quickly got out of his seat and backed away.  
  
The Healer followed him away and untied the rubber band as Anakin stared at the machine in a daze. as the rubber band shot off the blood rushed through his veins like an out of control forest fire. His fingers filled with the once normal color and his whole body burned with pain.  
  
Suddenly he had a migraine.  
  
  
  
***************************************** A little humor for ya?! LOL...... Just wait till you seee a post I posted awhile ago on TF.net.. it should get here soon... and when i do catch up the posts will be like 2 weeks or so apart.. io have been having MAJOR writers block. 


	35. Ch 35 March 2nd

I put a little of the last post in here... just so u remember how it ended, and you dont have to go back and look since it was SOOOO long ago!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Healer followed him away and untied the rubber band as Anakin stared at the machine in a daze. as the rubber band shot off the blood rushed through his veins like an out of control forest fire. His fingers filled with the once normal color and his whole body burned with pain.  
  
Suddenly he had a migraine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No effect on ya, eh?" The Healer laughed at his weak actions.  
  
"Ok, guess I was wrong......" Anakin admitted. "That was horrible though..." His hands made a motion that showed it was 'big' and his eyes widened to extent. He had no clue it was going to be the way it was.  
  
"If you think that was bad," The Healer started to clean up the large device. "You should see what Padme had to go through." The Healer immediately thought of the experience it was. Padme had to be put in a large 'CatScan like' device and a large needle inserted in to her swollen belly and into each baby, to get a sample of their blood. It was a very risky test, and to add to it, it had to be done twice. Needless to say, she was not in a good mood the day after that.  
  
Now Anakin felt really bad. Not only were his emotions already haywire from the loss of blood, but now this!? The Healer decided it best not to tell him what Padme had to go through, and he was a little thankful for that, although, he did want to know ... just to know. But the pain was still there. She had to go through something terribly painful and scary and he wasn't there to be with her.  
  
I should have been there! He told himself as he staggered to cross the room.  
  
You never knew when it was going to happen! How could you have been there?! A darker, deeper voice deep in side him spoke up. Anakin chose it best to ignore it...  
  
I've got to be hallucinating! He walked forward toward the door more. Right?!  
  
The further he went, the more he realized that the door only seemed to be getting further away, and he could begin to see himself walking in circle int he middle of the spacious room.  
  
"I think im going to go. While I can still stand..." Anakin squinted his eyes to see clearer, and made a bolt to the door. As he got there he could tell his body was slowly preparing for a good nights sleep...  
  
Or Days sleep that is.  
  
His arms and legs swayed like a kite free in the wind, and his knees, they were nothing more than unrefrigerated Jell-O. He didn't even want to think about how bad his vision had got, now he felt bad for the poor people that had to get glasses and eye surgery.  
  
What is it with me being so emotional all of a sudden?! HE rough and toughly pushed the door open with a surge from his last strength resort... Force... I'm turning into a sithly woman!  
  
"The results from the test should be back in a few days, Anakin." The Healer called out to him before the door slammed full force into his butt and he got a quick push forward.  
  
It's a good thing... He turned and looked through the window to acknowledge what the Healer had said. I'll need all the pushes I can get... I dont think I can make it to my room!  
  
Anakin looked back to the hallway in front of him, he could have swore it just got longer. He feet moved like slugs as he walked like a stray down the intricate marble hallway. He had just reached the end of that branch and reached to the last corner that was desperately trying to keep him away from the now seeming, best elevator in the Galaxy.  
  
He let out a long sigh and... As gracefully as he could... Rounded the 'tougher than all' corner. His hazy eyes fell and for a moment he walked with his eyes fully relaxed and closed. That moment was just long enough to run full body into a woman passing by.  
  
Him being in his 'weak' state fell effortlessly to the cold marble floor. But that wasn't the case for his victim. To her it was just a hit-and-run. But she quickly shot some words, at the face she was yet to see.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you going next time, you crazy drunk!" Anakin recognized that voice, it was Padme. Little did she know that the person that just ran face first into her was her own husband, her Ani. She continued walking down the hall, thinking it was just another drunk looking for help from the Jedi.  
  
"I'm not drunk!" Anakin slurred as he tried to stand from the cold floor. Padme stopped in her tracks, this person had some gut. She quickly turned to see who the brave soul was that was challenging her strong words. When she turned she was shocked to see who the person struggling to get off the ground was.  
  
"Anakin?!" She whispered just loud enough for him to here.  
  
"Huh?" Anakin answered sleepily, he turned around to face her. He hadn't seen her in 4 months, and now... She had changed. She was still as beautiful ever, and with his poor eyesight her white silk gown created a soft glow around her.  
  
She is an angel He thought to himself.  
  
For a moment, he wondered why she wasn't wearing the standard Jedi close, like she had been ordered to before, but as soon as his gaze lowered to her abdomen he quickly realized why. She wasn't wearing them, because they didn't fit. Her once flat, smooth stomach was now protruding with the obvious swolleness of pregnancy.  
  
"Padme...." He managed to gasp out.  
  
"Anakin, are you all right?" She asked with every bit of her tone filled with worry. She watched as he slid further down the wall after his failed attempt to stand, she felt completely horrible.  
  
"I.. I.. I.." He fell heavily to the floor once again. Padme rushed to his side and hugged him as hard as she could. She could tell he needed it, and she knew deep down, so did she.  
  
"What happened?" Padme explained when she saw the vibrant track marks on his arm. "Did you take drugs Anakin?!"  
  
Anakin looked down at his arm, "No.. No.. I gave blood, for the test." He realized that he was in such a hurry to leave, that he didn't even give the healer a chance to properly clean and wrap it.  
  
"Oh," Padme was in shock as for what to say. " Well you need to lay down, come on."  
  
Anakin was a little confused at first, but when she tugged on his arm for him to get up, he push all his strength into doing just that. Once standing Padme tossed Anakins arm around her, and add some of his weight to hers. Soon they were slowly hobbling to the elevator, and on the way up to the higher levels.  
  
As they walked down the abandoned hallways, Anakin noticed that...he didn't recognize anything. "Where are we going?"  
  
"My quarters." Padme answered, earning a confused look from Anakin. "They're much closer."  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to be around me?" Anakin questioned.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, I just cant make you suffer if the.. child .. isn't your. I will always love you Anakin."  
  
"Mmm... Hmm." Anakin sleepily answered, she knew he was going to be totally zoned out soon.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The moment Padme dropped Anakin down on her bed, he instantly began to fall asleep. Loud snores were already making their way into the air, and Padme had to stifle back her laughter. In all the time they had been together, he had never been one to snore. It was obvious that this was the best sleep he had gotten in a while.  
  
Padme was about to turn and walk away, but she noticed the trembling and shaking of Anakins body and quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over him. She could tell that they blanket would give him little warmth, so she laid down next to him and snuggled closer to his chest, she was a little tired too, so what could it hurt.  
  
As she leaned into him, his arms found their way around her and he pulled her close. she did nothing to stop it. She welcomed the warm feel they created as he held her. Even though he was fading quickly into the dark world of sleep, he felt loved. For the first time in 4 months, he felt loved.  
  
Padme was about to close her eyes as the sleep was taking over, but she tilted her head up and placed a small feather light kiss on his forehead. As she brought her face back down, she made sure that his eyes were still closed and he was asleep. Just as she was about to finally give into her sleepiness, she felt Anakins lips softly impact with hers, and before she knew what was happening, the kiss deepened.  
  
Anakins mouth dueled with hers fighting to make the kiss deeper, and Padme didn't object. She too wanted the kiss, and just as badly. More and more passion doubled into the kiss, and soon Anakin had raised just enough to show that he was in control.  
  
Just as the kiss was slowly turning into to something more, Padme quickly pulled away, leaving Anakin breathless, confused, and staring at her with a bewildered glare.  
  
"We can't do this." Padme practically cried, as she pulled away from his lips. "We just can't. It will only hurt us more later.. if we find out..." Padme couldn't even say the words, she wouldn't believe that the children would be Vorsha's.  
  
Children.. Psh.. He doesn't even know there's twins.. I need to tell him! But it will hurt more.. if, if..  
  
"Anakin, I want this too. I want to be with you. To give myself to you. But I can't without feeling like I am going to destroy you. Anakin I pray everyday that its your child I carry and not a child of a Sith. But until I know for sure, I can't torture you."  
  
"Padme...." Anakin barely whispered.  
  
Padme ignored his plea, and chose the truth to tell him next. "Anakin, there's more." She paused for a moment to see if she could get his full attention. Or as much as she could from the tired form. "Anakin, I don't just carry one child. I'm carrying twins. A boy, and a girl."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" A silent tear ran down his face.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, if they weren't yours. But you deserve the truth Anakin." Padme frowned about what she was going to say next. She slowly pulled away and walked towards the door, before speaking it. "And you deserve someone better than me."  
  
"There is no one better than you." He recited almost as if it were a rule. "Padme..."  
  
"Just..." Padme turned back to face him. He still lay on the bed, but now his face filled with tears, and his eyes filled with ones about to fall. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. "...Be gone by the time I get back? Please?"  
  
Despite his urge to prove his point he nodded his head. If she wanted time, he would give her time. But she would always be the keeper and angel of his heart.  
  
As he heard the door to her quarters swiftly slide shut behind her, he fell helplessly back down to the soft bed. His mind was racing with thoughts of the news he just received Twins?! She's carrying twins.  
  
Anakin was about to scream in anger at the thought of them being Vorsha's but as he inhaled a deep gust of air, the sweet scent of Padme's body attacked his senses. He dug his face deeper into the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep, inhaling the meadow scent the pillows held within them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WoWza!! Sorry it has BEEN sooo long.. I have been having problems with my mom... really bad ones as of late! the next will be soner... better on here than TF.net.. i haevnt updated in a month there!!! Another coming soon............. say.. Wednesday! pg 62 for my own reference......... 


End file.
